Alvorecer
by Lilian Granger Potter
Summary: *Crossover de HP e Crepúsculo Twilight * Os Cullen são uma família de vampiros, com exceção de Bella que é humana. Eles vivem em uma pequena cidade dos EUA e mal conhecem sobre a guerra. Mas o que isto poderia ter haver com a guerra e as horcrux?
1. Os Cullen

**N/A: Olá! Eu sou a Lílian e venho a este site postar uma fic Crossover de dois universos que adoro: Harry Potter e Twilight. Está fic se passa após o livro Enigma do Príncipe de Harry Potter e do livro Eclipse de Twilight, na época em que a comecei Breaking Dawn ainda não havia sido lançado, mas uso diversos elementos de BD, seguindo praticamente a mesma linha de acontecimentos. Eu adoro as duas sagas, adoro os personagens e tenho como meta não alterar a personalidade de nenhum deles, escrevendo o mais próximo possível das autoras JK Rowling e Stephenie Meyer.**

**Resumo: Os Cullen são uma família de vampiros, com exceção de Bella que é humana. Eles vivem em uma pequena cidade dos EUA e mal conhecem sobre a guerra.  
Mas o que isto poderia ter haver com a guerra e as horcrux? Esta é uma pergunta que Harry terá que responder, pois o fim se inicia e o amanhã promete ser o início de um novo mundo.**

**Shippers principais: Harry/Hermione, Edward/Bella, Draco/Gina, Jacob/Gina.**

___________________________________________________##########__________________________________________________

Capítulo 1- Os Cullen

Harry estava pronto para sair da casa dos Dursley, era véspera de seu aniversário e ele estava sozinho, seus tios haviam partido pela manhã para os EUA onde morariam até que a guerra terminasse. Moody aparatou no quintal com Kim, ambos entraram sem cerimônias na casa quase vazia, mas não assustaram Harry, que já estava a espera deles.

-As coisas vão funcionar da seguinte forma. Você sai grudado em mim, Kim com seu malão logo atrás de nós. Vou aparatar nós dois para sede da ordem, se eu morrer antes disso, Kim te aparata. –Harry não contestou ou perguntou nada, não havia tempo e Moody havia deixado claro que havia comensais vigiando.

Saíram rapidamente pela porta dos fundos, Harry ouviu um barulho vindo de uma árvore a noroeste, mas antes que pudesse pensar a respeito disso, sentiu a desagradável sensação de estar sendo partido em milhares de pedaços e depois montado novamente.

-Harry! Que bom que conseguiram, estávamos tão preocupados! –Molly fala com a voz chorosa, indo abraçá-lo e quase o esmagando, mas não seria ele a reclamar do gesto de carinho.

-Harry apenas olhou para trás para confirmar que Moody estava bem, então voltou sua atenção para a matriarca dos Weasley.

-Eu estou bem sra. Weasley, não tem com o que se preocupar. Agora, onde estão Rony e Hermione? –Harry pergunta estranhando que os amigos não estivessem lá.

-Eles disseram que o estariam esperando no quarto de Rony, os dois estavam muito ansiosos. –Ela o olhava de modo desconfiado, parecia que sabia que os três estavam para aprontar algo.

-Eu vou até lá, até mais! –Harry não se preocupou em ser mais educado, sabia que Moody e Kim deviam estar mais preocupados em discutir sobre os comensais em torno da casa de Harry e a repercussão de sua "fuga".

Harry não demorou a subir as escadas e entrar no quarto, sem bater. Parou ao ver que Hermione estava sentada em sua cama de braços cruzados, em posição semelhante a Rony que estava na outra cama.

-Harry! –Rony fala ao notar que alguém havia entrado. Harry adentra mais no quarto e deixa seu malão no chão, logo depois sentindo um grande peso se chocar contra si, os cachos castanhos lhe cobrindo toda a face.

-Estávamos tão preocupados! O plano da ordem era um tanto arriscado, sua casa estava sendo muito vigiada. –Hermione fala rapidamente enquanto o se afastava para olhá-lo e se certificar se ele estava bem.

-Saiu tudo bem, sem problemas. Agora, porque vocês queriam tanto me ver aqui? Alguma novidade importante? –Harry estava ansioso e decidiu não perguntar sobre aquela briga que parecia ter desaparecido com sua chegada.

-Bom, nós não temos nada de importante, mas achamos que você teria. Soubemos que Dumbledore te deixou algo. –Rony estava curioso e ansioso, olhava de Harry para o malão.

-Sim, uma caixa com uns objetos até bem comuns, mas tem algo que me intrigou muito. –Harry retirou um envelope de dentro do bolso da calça. –Dumbledore escreveu uma carta pra mim. –Harry abr o envelope e retira um cartão de dentro. –Na carta ele meio que se despede e pede desculpas pelos erros que cometeu. –Harry passa a carta a Hermione e Rony, que demoram uns instantes para ler. –E esse cartão é de um médico trouxa que mora numa cidade pequena dos Estados Unidos.

-Tem certeza de que é de um médico trouxa? –Hermione pergunta intrigada ao ver o nome Carlisle Cullen.

-Sim. Procurei na internet usando o computador do Duda e achei uma referência sobre ele em um hospital em Forks, ele é um excelente médico, mas não me parece ser nada além disso. –Harry também tinha uma expressão intrigada enquanto olhava o cartão.

-Acho que o único jeito de sabermos é indo até lá conhecê-lo. –Rony sugere pensativo. –Talvez nem seja o cara em si, mas algo no lugar em que ele mora.

-Eu pesquisei sobre a cidade, ela é só uma cidade pequena e com altos índices de chuva, parece um lugar bem frio durante a maior parte do ano. –Harry fala pensativo, tentando lembrar-se de mais algum detalhe.

-Bom, acredito que nenhum dos dois tenha passaporte, então me dêem seus documentos trouxas que eu consigo um passaporte e visto pra lá, para o dia seguinte ao casamento. Afinal, não há nenhum meio mais seguro que uma viagem de avião. –Hermione fala e Harry concorda.

-Meus documentos estão no malão, mas você acha que consegue tudo em uma semana? –Harry estava surpreso, mas o sorriso de canto de Hermione mostrava que ela tinha uma "carta na manga".

-Meu tio é um grande advogado e tem contato com várias embaixadas, conheci o embaixador dos Estados Unidos e o filho dele em uma festa ano passado, e o filho dele simpatizou muito comigo. –Hermione havia ficado um pouco corada, mas sorria de modo seguro.

-Eu não gosto dessa idéia. –Rony fala se levantando e voltando a se sentar em sua cama. –Além disso, eu não tenho documentos trouxas, nenhum bruxo puro sangue tem! –Aquela informação surpreendeu Harry e Hermione.

-Bom, isso realmente complica as coisas, mas com os comensais vigiando cada passo nosso, eu não vejo nenhum outro meio seguro. –Harry declara levando as mãos ao cabelo e o bagunçando mais.

Durante o restante da noite, os três discutiram diversas estratégias para a viagem, mas sendo ela tão longa e arriscada, não havia um jeito mais seguro e mais fácil de despistar tanto comensais quanto os membros da ordem.

Na semana que se seguiu, havia tanto corre-corre com o casamento e os ataques que os comensais faziam, que ninguém notou a movimentação de Hermione ou os planos que os três faziam sobre procurar as horcruxes, apesar de nenhum deles saber por onde começar. O casamento foi muito bonito, havia muita gente da ordem e parentes franceses de Fleur, como resultado todos foram dormir tarde e Hermione e Harry praticamente não dormiram, saindo um pouco depois de o sol nascer e aparatando para Londres, onde pegariam o vôo para Seattle.

Harry ficara preocupado com Hermione e seu medo de altura, mas a amiga o surpreendeu permanecendo calma e conversando sobre a festa da noite anterior ou vendo calmamente um filme durante o vôo, sem a mínima demonstração de medo.

Assim que chegaram a Seattle, pegaram um vôo em um pequeno avião a Port Angeles, onde alugaram um carro para seguir até Forks. Hermione havia tirado a carteira de motorista naquele verão.

-Sabe, não te entendo. Você até pensar em voar e, no entanto, estava muito calma hoje durante o vôo. –Harry fala observando-a e estranhando o sorriso que ela exibiu.

-Ora Harry, aquele avião era super moderno, guiado por pilotos experientes e treinados, além de revisado mil vezes, obedecendo a todos os padrões de qualidade internacionais, portanto, as chances de um acidente seriam menores do que as de um acidente aqui neste carro. –Hermione fala de modo calmo, enquanto dirigia tranquilamente. –O que é muito diferente de voar em um pedaço de pau enfeitiçado. –O tom jocoso na voz dela indignou Harry.

-Pois aquele "pedaço de pau" também é ultra-moderno, foi feito depois de anos de pesquisa, obedece a todos os padrões de qualidade internacionais e, modéstia a parte, é guiado por um piloto experiente e muito talentoso. –Harry não escondeu a indignação e o sarcasmo na declaração.

-Relaxe Harry, aliás, aproveite e me observe, é um ótimo começo para que aprenda a dirigir. –Hermione resolve mudar de assunto enquanto, com um movimento ágil, avançava a marcha com suavidade.

-Então vai me dar aulas de direção? –Harry agora estava animado, seu tio havia ensinado Duda, mas sempre se recusara a lhe dar lições.

-Claro! Teremos que ficar aqui por pelo menos dois dias, vai dar tempo para umas lições. –Durante o restante do percurso, Hermione deu instruções, explicou algumas leis de trânsito e o funcionamento do câmbio, além do melhor jeito de guiar.

Assim que chegaram à cidade, encontraram uma loja de artigos esportivos chamada Newton's Olympics Outfitters, onde resolveram parar para comprar alguns casacos e capas mais adequadas ao temporal que caía. Enquanto Harry foi procurar pelas capas, Hermione resolveu se informar no balcão sobre onde poderia encontrar o Dr. Cullen.

-Olá, boa tarde! –Hermione cumprimentou o rapaz loiro que estava no balcão, este imediatamente lhe respondeu com um grande sorriso.

-Meu nome é Mike Newton. Em que posso ajudá-la? –Além de amistoso seu tom era um pouco charmoso, mas ignorou isto.

-Eu gostaria de saber onde poderia encontrar o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, será que você saberia me dizer se ele está no hospital? –Hermione usara o tom mais casual possível apesar de saber o quanto isto soava estranho.

-Bom, por um acaso eu sei que ele não está no hospital hoje. Mas porque quer encontrar o Dr. Cullen? Está doente? –Pergunta após passar os olhos por ela e ver que não parecia ferida.

-Não, mas meu pai sofreu um grave acidente e me disseram que o Dr. Cullen era um excelente médico então resolvi trazer uns exames para mostrar a ele. Por isso eu tenho urgência em encontrá-lo e ficaria muito feliz se pudesse me dizer onde ele mora. –O rapaz hesitou por um instante, mas pareceu acreditar nela.

-Vou ligar para uma amiga, ela está noiva de um dos filhos dele e poderá te dizer melhor onde ele mora, sabe chegar lá é difícil... Olá Bella! Como está? –Houve um minuto de silêncio, quando Harry se aproximou e Hermione pediu silêncio. –Estou ligando porque tem uma garota aqui procurando o Dr. Cullen, ela parece aflita e ao que parece o pai está doente e ela gostaria de mostrar uns exames ao Dr. Cullen. –Houve mais um tempo de silêncio e então Mike se despediu e desligou o telefone.

-Vocês podem ir à casa da minha amiga, ela está com o noivo, filho do Dr. Cullen. Acho que ele vai levá-los até o pai. –Mike fala enquanto escrevia algo num pedaço de papel. –Esse aqui é o endereço dela, não é difícil de achar, vocês só precisam seguir a avenida em frente. –Agora ele fazia um pequeno desenho com algumas indicações.

-Obrigada Mike, você foi muito gentil e nos poupou muito trabalho. –Hermione agradece com um sorriso grato e Harry vê que o rapaz pareceu ficar bastante interessado.

-Então vamos logo, que com esse tempo podemos demorar a chegar. –Harry os apressa, pegando o dinheiro necessário para comprarem as capas.

-Quem sabe não nos encontramos depois! –Mike se despediu lançando um sorriso insinuante para Hermione que apenas acenou antes de seguir.

O caminho foi feito praticamente em silêncio, a chuva deixava difícil a localização dos dois e a leitura das placas. Mas em cerca de uma hora, conseguiram chegar à casa de dois andares que possuía uma grande caminhonete da década de 50, mas bem conservada, seguida de um volvo prata novo. Estacionaram o carro e depois seguiram apressados sob a chuva, tocando a campainha apressados.

-Acha que vamos conseguir? Quer dizer não é muito fácil. –Harry pergunta ansioso, não estava acostumado a ter tanta sorte. Hermione apenas balançou os ombros, já que alguém abria a porta.

-Olá, são vocês que estão procurando o Dr. Cullen? –Uma jovem que devia ter a idade deles, cabelos castanhos assim como os olhos e pele bem branca, pergunta ao atender a porta.

-Sim. Eu sou Hermione Granger, este é Harry Potter. –Hermione os apresenta, enquanto Harry observava atento a movimentação de um rapaz um pouco atrás da garota.

-Isabela Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella. –Ela se apresenta abrindo a porta para que Harry e Hermione entrassem. –Este é Edward Cullen, filho mais novo de Carlisle Cullen. –O rapaz era anormalmente pálido, tinha os olhos de uma cor castanho meio dourada, cabelos cor de ferrugem e era muito belo.

-Um vampiro... –Hermione deixa escapar assustando os dois que acabara de conhecer e Harry, que não esperava aquilo.

-Vampiro? Do tipo que bebe sangue humano? –Harry pergunta olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo com uma expressão interrogativa.

-Harry, será que você nunca, em toda sua vida escolar, prestou atenção a uma aula de História da Magia? –Hermione pergunta completamente pasma, deixando Harry envergonhado.

-Vocês são bruxos? –Edward pergunta com um sorriso de compreensão, enquanto Bella olhava do noivo para os dois estranhos.

-Sim, viemos da Inglaterra para procurar seu pai por indicação de Alvo Dumbledore, você deve conhecer. –Harry responde olhando o rapaz de modo curioso, mas tomando o cuidado de deixar sua mão perto da varinha.

-O que vocês querem dizer com bruxos? Quer dizer, do tipo que fazem poções em caldeirões gigantes, voam de vassoura e tem varinhas mágicas? –Bella estava incrédula, como ninguém havia contado a ela da existência de pessoas com poderes mágicos.

-Bom, não é como nas histórias infantis, como você pode ver, eu não tenho verrugas e se quiser me revistar, não encontrará nenhuma maçã envenenada. –A resposta bem-humorada da garota a fez relaxar, pelo menos os dois não pareciam ser ameaçadores.

-Sentem-se. Vocês querem beber algo? –Bella pergunta atenciosamente, indicando-lhes o sofá.

-Não, obrigado. Temos um pouco de urgência no nosso assunto. –Harry responde observando seriamente Edward. Hermione se sentara ao seu lado no sofá e Bella sobre o braço da poltrona, onde Edward estava.

-Disseram que vieram em nome de Alvo Dumbledore, falam do mago que faleceu em Junho? –Edward pergunta de modo frio e objetivo, Bella podia ver que estava desconfiado.

-Sim, ele era nosso mentor. Ele me deixou uma carta de despedida e lá também havia um cartão com o nome do seu pai. –Harry explica observando a expressão rígida do rapaz que parecia uma estátua de mármore.

-Você são alunos de Hogwarts? E vieram aqui sem saber exatamente o porquê? –Bella observou a reação dos dois, que pareceram bastante firmes e seguros do que diziam.

-Se você sabe sobre a guerra e reconhece o nome Harry Potter, deve entender que qualquer ajuda seria muito bem vinda. –Harry observou que enquanto Hermione falava, Bella trocara um olhar significativo com Edward.

-Na verdade eu não me interesso muito por assuntos bruxos, não sei muita coisa sobre a guerra. –Edward responde parecendo pensativo. –Mas abaixe as defesas da sua mente e me deixe ver as informações sobre a guerra, basta você pensar nos fatos. –Aquela proposta o fez trocar um olhar de dúvida com Hermione, que apenas correspondeu com uma expressão de resignação.

-Ok. Mas verá apenas o que eu quiser lhe mostrar, correto? –Harry pergunta e Edward apenas acena que sim. Harry então diminui suas proteções mentais e começa a pensar em Voldemort e tudo o que tem acontecido com eles desde o retorno do bruxo das trevas.

-Entendo os motivos que lhes trouxeram aqui, você deve estar querendo o maior número de aliados possível. –Edward fala apenas poucos minutos depois, sua postura parecia mais relaxada.

-Sim. Confesso que não entendendo exatamente o porquê Dumbledore me indicou este caminho, mas espero que seu pai entenda. –Hermione reparou que o vampiro, por um instante, pareceu hesitante.

-Certo. Vou falar com ele e provavelmente amanhã já terei uma resposta para vocês. Estão hospedados no hotel de Forks? –Aquela pergunta os surpreendeu, ainda não haviam pensado nisto.

-Na verdade ainda não paramos para pensar nisso. Mas provavelmente iremos até esse hotel. –Harry responde e vê que Hermione concordava.

-Bom, ele não é muito grande ou confortável, mas se ficarão pouco tempo, creio que será o suficiente. –Bella responde enquanto pegava um bloco e uma caneta. –Vou fazer um pequeno mapa pra vocês, não será difícil de encontrarem o lugar.

-Obrigada, isso realmente vai facilitar com toda essa chuva atrapalhando a visibilidade. –Hermione estava grata, agora entendia o que Harry quisera dizer com cidade chuvosa.

-Em Forks é sempre assim, então só com o tempo para se acostumar. Se bem que na Inglaterra não deve ser muito diferente não é? –Havia certo tom de curiosidade em sua voz.

-Realmente o Sol e o calor não são o forte do nosso país. –Harry responde com um tom bem humorado, era melhor cultivar a simpatia dos possíveis futuros aliados.

-Aqui está, qualquer coisa podem me ligar, o número está atrás. Mas se for meu pai a atender, tomem cuidado, ele não sabe de nada sobre vampiros. –Bella os adverte e eles assentem.

-É difícil de imaginar que qualquer humano saiba, Edward deve ter demorado muito a decidir te contar. –Hermione fala observando-os de modo curioso, era difícil imaginar a coragem dele de contar algo tão delicado.

-Na verdade Bella descobriu tudo sozinha. –Harry reparou que a garota sorriu orgulhosa, mas o tom do vampiro era hesitante como se não soubesse se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

-Você deve realmente gostar muito dele, quer dizer, desculpe a curiosidade sei que não é da minha conta, mas é uma situação realmente curiosa. –Bella viu que Harry também parecia curioso e podia entendê-los, não era nem de perto uma situação normal e eles nem sabiam da metade.

-Todos os Cullen são "vegetarianos" não se alimentam de humanos, só de animais. Além disso, eu amo o Edward e sou teimosa o suficiente para não desistir. Mas eu já decidi virar uma deles, será após nosso casamento, esse verão. –Bella estava decidida e Edward ainda não gostava da idéia.

-Não que eu seja a favor dela abandonar sua alma. –Edward completa e Harry apenas troca um rápido olhar com Hermione, ambos pareciam não saber o que pensar daquela situação.

-Bom, já está tarde e não queremos tomar o tempo de vocês. Foi um prazer conhecê-los e espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor depois. –Hermione se levanta e começa a se despedir, ato repetido por Harry.

Bella os acompanhou até a porta, depois foi até o sofá onde Harry e Hermione tinham estado, sentou-se cruzando os braços e olhando seriamente para Edward, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

-Estou esperando você me contar tudo sobre bruxos e sobre essa tal guerra. –Bella viu o noivo se acomodar melhor na poltrona, pelo visto seria uma longa história.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel indicado, rapidamente se registraram pegando um quarto com duas camas e dormiram pelo restante do dia, acordando por volta das dez horas, quando saíram para comer alguma coisa no bar da cidade.

-Bem vindos, o que gostariam de beber? –O barman pergunta assim que se sentam no balcão.

-Duas cocas e dois hambúrgueres. –Harry pede enquanto Hermione olhava ao redor.

-Nossos amigos estão aqui. –Ela sussurra ao ouvido do amigo, enquanto o barman ia pegar os refrigerantes. Harry discretamente olha para o lado e vê que Bella e Edward estavam com um grupo de jovens.

-Melhor mantermos distância, não queremos que achem que os estamos pressionando. –Harry aconselha e Hermione concorda. O barman colocava as latas de refrigerante sobre o balcão.

-Olá, como estão? –Bella fala ao se aproximar, Edward estava ao seu lado.

-Bem. Você já falou com seu pai? –Harry pergunta a Edward, mas tentando parecer apenas curioso.

-Sim, ele está pensando no que Dumbledore poderia ter pensado quando o indicou, ele também pediu que vocês fossem até a nossa casa amanhã de manhã. –Harry e Hermione trocam um sorriso aliviado.

-A que horas? –Harry pergunta sem esconder o otimismo.

-Pode ser as nove? –Edward pergunta e os dois apenas concordam. –Então passo no hotel para pegá-los, a casa não é muito fácil de achar.

-Bom, agora que já demos o recado, o que acham de se juntar a nós? Meus amigos estão curiosos com os turistas. –Bella fala demonstrando o quanto desaprovava tanta curiosidade.

-Mike estava falando da bela turista de sotaque bonitinho. –Edward comenta com um sorrisinho de canto. Hermione ficara bastante corada e Harry lançara um olhar nada amistoso para o loiro.

-Nesse caso é melhor mantermos distância. –Harry tomara um gole de refrigerante para tentar se distrair da vontade de esganar o tal Mike.

-Deixe de ser bobo, Harry! Aliás, você nunca foi tão ciumento. –Hermione observa e olha o amigo com curiosidade.

-Porque nunca tive motivo para ser, no entanto não gosto daquele cara. –Harry evitou olhar para Hermione, preferia se concentrar na lata em suas mãos.

-Mike é inofensivo, assim como os outros. Além disso, eles não vão desistir. –Hermione troca um olhar com Harry e então se levanta.

-Acho que não haveria nenhum problema. Além disso, tem um tempinho que não jogo bilhar. –Hermione fala ao observar que os rapazes estavam envolta de uma mesa e seguravam tacos.

-Mais uma coisa para você me ensinar. –Harry fala ao acompanhar os outros três. Hermione o responde se virando para ele e sorrindo.

-Pessoal, estes são Harry e Hermione. Estes são meus amigos, Jess, Ângela, Ben, Eric e o Mike vocês já conhecem. –Bella faz as apresentações e os jovens se cumprimentam com breves acenos.

-Mike comentou que vocês têm um sotaque diferente, de onde são? –Jessica pergunta olhando-os curiosamente, mas se demorando mais em Harry.

-Inglaterra. Viemos direto de Londres. –Hermione responde simplesmente, mas vendo-os ficarem bastante surpresos.

-Não sabia que o Dr. Cullen era tão famoso assim! –Ben comenta impressionado, olhando para Edward.

-Na verdade, o Dr. Cullen foi indicado pelo diretor da nossa escola, que o conheceu há uns anos. –Harry complementa ao ver que Edward parecia não querer discutir muito sobre a carreira de seu pai.

-E vocês são amigos ou... –Jessica nem teve tempo de terminar a pergunta.

-Amigos! –Os dois responderam juntos, deixando-se corar levemente pela pergunta. Bella lançou um olhar de aviso a Jessica, que não pareceu se importar.

-E não tem alguém que se importe em vê-los viajando sozinhos? –A malícia na pergunta foi bem clara e os deixou ainda mais vermelhos.

-Não, não temos nenhum compromisso e mesmo que tivéssemos, qualquer um que nos conheça sabe que Hermione e eu somos grandes amigos, inseparáveis. –Harry responde e bebe um longo gole de seu refrigerante.

-Eu posso jogar a próxima? –Hermione pergunta ao ver que Mike e Eric terminavam a partida.

-Claro, você sabe jogar? –Eric pergunta interessado.

-Sim e fiquei de ensinar ao Harry. –Hermione observava as posições das duas bolas restantes e parecia realmente entender do jogo.

-Em Londres não há mesas de bilhar? –Mike pergunta bem humorado.

-É que não costumamos sair, na verdade ficamos muito pouco tempo juntos nas férias, e ao contrário de vocês, estudamos em um colégio interno. –Harry explica de modo simples, mas causando outra onda de surpresa.

-Um colégio interno misto? Isso deve ser bem interessante. –Eric comenta com um sorrisinho de canto.

As horas seguintes se passaram rapidamente, o clima estava bem leve e Hermione havia se dado muito bem com Bella, ambas passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre seus livros favoritos, enquanto Harry conversava sobre esporte com os rapazes, vez ou outra escapando de uma investida de Jessica, enquanto Hermione desviava de Eric e Mike.

Harry e Hermione acordaram cedo, ainda sem se adaptar ao fuso horário local, arrumaram-se e faltando dez minutos para as nove, desceram para a entrada do pequeno hotel, enquanto esperavam o volvo prata de Edward aparecer. As dez em ponto, os dois viram o carro estacionar a frente deles, Bella estava com o vampiro e os cumprimentou com um sorriso amistoso.

-Bom dia! Deram sorte hoje, parece que só vai chover mais tarde. –Harry e Hermione retribuíram o cumprimento enquanto entravam no carro.

-Então Edward, vamos ter a chance de ver toda a habilidade de um vampiro ao volante? –Hermione pergunta após analisar a parte interior do carro e notar que ele também não gostava de cambio automático.

-Claro, só conjurem uns sacos de papel caso tenham estômago fácil. –Aquela brincadeira fez Harry ficar um tanto receoso e apertar o cinto, enquanto Hermione se posicionou melhor no centro do carro para observá-lo com atenção.

Bella achava que já o tinha visto dirigir a toda velocidade, mas se enganara. Ficara grata por não ter perdido a hora e não comido no café da manhã, pois Edward dirigia ainda mais rápido, empolgado com a conversa sobre carros e pilotagem que mantinha com Hermione, que aprecia não se assustar nem um pouco com a movimentação. Ao menos Harry, apesar de não demonstrar medo, também não parecia nem um pouco confortável com a velocidade obscena, mesmo nas curvas mais fechadas.

Em poucos minutos, tempo muito menor que o normal, chegaram a uma clareira no meio da floresta, onde se erguia uma casa antiga, graciosa, que tinha provavelmente uns cem anos. Era pintada de um branco suave, fraquinho, tinha três andares, era retangular e bem proporcionada. As janelas e portas faziam parte da estrutura original ou de uma restauração muito bem feita. Os quatro saíram do carro, Harry e Bella um tanto zonzos e pálidos, enquanto Hermione e Edward sustentavam enormes sorrisos enquanto comentavam sobre o desempenho do volvo na trilha difícil.

-Você estava tentando estabelecer algum novo recorde ou veio voando? –Um homem que parecia ter cerca de vinte anos, rosto sério, mais músculos que o normal e com os olhos e a pele muito parecidos com os de Edward, fala ao aparecer na porta.

-Hermione gosta de velocidade e me desafiou a mostrar meu potencial, não poderia recusar o desafio não? –Edward tinha um sorriso de canto mostrando o quanto estava satisfeito, o que fez o outro rir sonoramente.

-Pois eu estou surpreso de não ter assustado nossos convidados, nenhum deles parece ter vomitado. –Bella pensou que realmente fora uma grande sorte não ter tomado café da manhã, senão seria motivo de piada.

-Este é Emmet, o urso da família. –Edward brincou com o irmão que cumprimentou os convidados com um aperto de mão, vigoroso no caso de Harry.

-Sabe, lembro de ter ouvido algo sobre um grande bruxo chamado Harry Potter, da ultima vez que estive na Europa, mas confesso que você me surpreende. –Emmett comenta enquanto entravam, encontrando os demais vampiros na sala a espera deles.

-Nem todo herói precisa ser um gigante cheio de músculos, além disto, Harry ainda é bem jovem. –Uma mulher que não parecia ter trinta anos, muito bonita e graciosa como todos os vampiros pareciam ser, havia dito em resposta a Emmett.

-Esta é Esme, nossa mãe, ao lado nosso pai, Carlisle, depois Rosalie esposa de Emmett, Alice e Jasper, que também são um casal. –Edward os apresentou e um a um fizeram corteses acenos. Carlisle era loiro e parecia um jovem astro de Hollywood, Jasper também era loiro e belo, parecia ter cerca de dezoito anos, já Rosalie era loira e era a visão perfeita da beleza, enquanto Alice era mais baixa e parecia um tanto frágil, mas bastante animada com seus cabelos castanhos curtos e espetados e seus olhos vivos também de um tom dourado como os de Edward.

-Prazer em conhecê-los... –Hermione se interrompe ao ver que Harry olhava boquiaberto para Rosalie. –Harry! –Chama a atenção dele cutucando-o levemente com o cotovelo.

-Desculpe, mas é que eu não achei que uma vampira pudesse ser mais bonita que uma veela. –Harry fala sem jeito, deixando o rosto ganhar tons avermelhados.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, esta aí algo que não se ouve todo dia. –Rosalie parecia bastante orgulhosa, o que fez Bella imaginar que as tais veela deveriam ser mulheres muito bonitas.

-Por favor, sentem-se. Creio que temos muito a conversar, afinal imagino que precisem de uma decisão ainda hoje. –Carlisle fala de modo gentil, apontando o sofá vazio para que sentassem, Emmett, tão rápido quanto um raio já estava atrás de Rosalie, abraçando-a. Já Edward guiou Bella até o sofá indicado, Harry e Hermione se sentaram a seguir.

**N/A²: Oi, eu fiquei tão louca quando li a série Twilight, devorei os livros em 2 dias, que logo tive idéia para uma fic crossover e aqui está ela! Espero que leiam os livros da série Twilight porque vão adorar, quaisquer dúvidas para quem não os ler, serão respondidas nas N/A ou na própria fic. Eu não tenho beta, então me perdoem se encontraram algum errinho.  
**


	2. Rainha em Xeque

A conversa começou com Harry contando do assassinato de seus pais e o desaparecimento de Voldemort, passou por todos os seus anos escolares e suas aventuras e terminou com o recebimento da misteriosa caixa após a leitura do testamento de Dumbledore.

-Eu conheci Dumbledore a mais de cinqüenta anos atrás, estava procurando uma substância especial no beco diagonal para uma experiência e por um acaso nos trombamos, literalmente. Bom, conversamos um pouco, era a época da guerra contra Grimdewald, Dumbledore era um mago de destaque e fiquei curioso ao seu respeito. Ele me convidou para me juntar a uma equipe que ia fazer uma investida final ao esconderijo do bruxo das trevas, mas o interesse dele era em meus conhecimentos médicos. Contudo, creio que ele estava pensando em mais do que em minhas habilidades de cura ao colocar meu cartão na carta que lhe deixou. –Carlisle tinha um tom sereno e muito agradável, lembrava muito o próprio Dumbledore.

-Talvez ele ache que os talentos de Alice e Edward pudessem ajudá-los, principalmente a localizar as tais horcruxes. –Rosalie sugere e os demais parecem concordar.

-E qual seria o talento de Alice? –Harry pergunta observando a menor das vampiras, tentando adivinhar o que ela poderia fazer.

-Eu vejo o futuro. –Alice responde de modo simples e calmo, ao que Harry ri sem conseguir evitar pensar em Trelawney.

-Desculpe o jeito do Harry, mas é que depois de termos aulas de adivinhação é difícil acreditar que alguém possa realmente ver o futuro, sem falar que nossa experiência com profecias não é das melhores. –Hermione explica e Harry concorda, já recomposto.

-Entendo o que ele sente, o futuro não é uma ciência, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Mas eu vejo sim o futuro, claro que nem sempre ele é exato, já que sempre que alguém faz uma escolha, o futuro muda. Mas eu sou ótima para ver o tempo e algumas tendências da bolsa de valores. –Alice comenta com um discreto sorriso maroto, que faz Hermione pensar que possivelmente era verdade.

-Bom, supondo que isto seja verdade, você pode me dizer onde estão as horcruxes? –Harry pergunta tentando não ser descortês.

-Se eu ao menos soubesse o que são os objetos, seria mais fácil. E eu não posso me concentrar no seu futuro, porque você ainda não decidiu ir atrás de alguma em específico.

-Há uma que eu sei o que é. É a horcrux que Dumbledore e eu procuramos na noite em que ele morreu. Ela é um medalhão de ouro mais ou menos do tamanho da palma da minha mão, há uma serpente gravada nele, a corrente também é de ouro e ele pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin. –Harry explica tentando se lembrar bem do medalhão.

-Ok, eu vou tentar ver algo. –Alice fala e fecha os olhos se concentrando, todos ficaram em silêncio observando-a. –Eu vejo um local escuro, vários trapos num canto, está em um quarto pequeno... tem alguém lá, uma pequena criatura... um elfo doméstico velho e com cara de rabugento...

-Monstro! –Harry e Hermione exclamam, os dois se olharam encaixando as peças, o bilhete no falso medalhão fazendo algum sentido.

-Quem ou o que é Monstro? –Bella pergunta curiosamente, olhando o olhar cúmplice que trocavam.

-É um elfo doméstico que serviu a família Black, a família do meu padrinho, cujos familiares eram comensais ou apoiavam Voldemort. Uma vez, Sírius me disse que o irmão mais novo dele foi morto pelo próprio Voldemort e que ele era um comensal. E dentro do medalhão falso que encontramos, havia a mensagem que dava a entender que foi um ato de traição. –Harry explica com um sorriso perspicaz, a horcrux estava muito mais próxima do que imaginava, além de estar em fácil acesso.

-Vejo você pegando a horcrux com o tal Monstro, vai acontecer no inverno... você fica com a barba por fazer. –Alice comenta em seu tom quase alienado, deixando Harry bastante corado.

-Você não é muito tímido pra sua idade não? Os rapazes hoje em dia são tão "espertos". –Jasper fala com um tom levemente provocador.

-Com ciúmes do Harry, Jasper? –Bella devolve a provocação fazendo os outros Cullen rirem discretamente, mas Jasper não deu muita atenção.

-As defesas! –Alice fala se pondo de pé de repente. –Comensais... agora. –Mal a vampira acabara de falar e uma explosão ocorre, Edward foi capaz de ver pedaços de seu volvo caindo, o que fez ficar fortemente irritado.

Em segundos, os vampiros estavam do lado de fora, Hermione e Harry correram velozmente com suas varinhas em mãos e Bella nem precisou de ordem alguma para se esconder perto de uma janela, onde poderia ver a batalha e agir se necessário.

Harry notou que os vampiros se movimentavam tão rápido que pareciam fantasmas, havia vários comensais escondidos atrás das árvores, pela quantidade de feitiços, mais que quinze. Abrigou-se atrás da carcaça flamejante do volvo, começou a lançar feitiços estuporantes na direção dos três comensais que pareciam estar focados nele, gritos de dor e medo vieram, mas depois do primeiro minuto cessaram.

Tentou procurar Hermione, mas não a viu, então decidiu bancar a isca, sairia correndo, explodiria umas árvores atrapalhando a visão dos comensais e poderia ter uma visão melhor do cenário de batalha. Tudo deu certo, exceto pelo feitiço que o atingiu, assim que viu os três comensais escondidos voarem para trás sob uma chuça de afiados pedaços de madeira.

-Ora, ora, não é que o famoso Harry Potter veio visitar a América! Está gostando do passeio? –O comensal que estava a sua frente tinha sotaque americano, mas as vestes eram iguais aos dos comensais da Inglaterra, assim como a bizarra máscara em forma de caveira.

-Sim, apesar de ter me decepcionado amargamente com os comensais daqui, vocês não chegam aos pés dos ingleses! –Harry fez um movimento rápido com a perna, fazendo o comensal cair.

Sem querer demorar muito, Harry conjurou correntes em volta do comensal enquanto se levantava, não se esquecendo de pisar bem sobre a varinha para quebrá-la. Rapidamente outro comensal apareceu a sua frente, desta vez Harry estava preparado e bloqueou o ataque, grunhidos bestiais ecoavam por todo campo de batalha, mas Harry estava concentrado.

O comensal tentou atacá-lo mais uma vez, mas Harry desviou e lançou um feitiço de corte forte que arrancou alguns dedos do comensal e partiu a varinha deste em dois. Harry ainda deu um passo para frente e acertou uma voadora no peito do comensal, deixando-o caído no chão. Mais três comensais surgiram, desta vez Harry estava cercado.

Um som forte como um trovão ecoou no ar e algo atingiu um dos comensais causando um buraco em seu peito, segundos depois um som alto de creck foi ouvido e Harry e o terceiro comensal viram Emmett ter o tronco do segundo comensal embaixo do braço direito e a cintura e pernas embaixo do braço esquerdo. Sem pensar, Harry se virou e atingiu seu feitiço estuporante mais forte na cabeça do terceiro comensal, que ainda olhava para Emmet paralisado.

-Carlisle! –Harry ouviu Bella gritar e olhou para trás, deparando-se com um comensal caído com um cano de descarga atravessado, Bella estava mais atrás e parecia preocupada, então tudo parou.

Deitada, a frente de Bella, estava Hermione, sua camisa azul estava ensopada de sangue, havia o que parecia um galho de árvore saindo de seu corpo. Harry achou que fosse vomitar ou até mesmo desmaiar, sua vista escureceu e havia uma sensação quente dentro de si, queria gritar, urrar, amaldiçoar a todos.

Carlisle se aproximou de Hermione e empurrou Bella para trás, segundos depois ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, era como se o sopro da morte houvesse soprado naquela clareira, seguido de um grande clarão. Ela olhou para de onde vinha a luz e viu que Harry estava envolto em uma espécie de aura vermelha alaranjada, era quase se um sol queimasse dentro dele. Os vampiros e comensais haviam parado para observá-lo, mas a pausa só durou uns segundos, pois o som de uma trovoada anunciou o início do caos.

Harry se movia quase tão rápido quanto os vampiros, raios coloridos partiam de sua "sombra fantasmagórica" e provocavam gritos de dor seguidos de silêncio, árvores pegavam fogo e outras eram arrancadas na tentativa de acertar algum comensal, os Cullen tentaram sair da frente, mas Rosalie foi atingida por um raio que lhe rasgou a pele fazendo seu sangue jorrar. Emmett ficara furioso e partira em direção a Harry, tentando pará-lo, mas com um murro, fez o vampiro cair. Jasper tentou paralisá-lo, mas um feitiço atirou o vampiro longe, fazendo-o arrancar cinco arvores no caminho. Agora Harry vinha na direção deles, parecia furioso, Edward –que ela mal havia notado estar ao seu lado – se adiantou e, aparentemente desviando dos feitiços, conseguiu se aproximar, mas Harry desapareceu e apareceu atrás de Esme, que lançou o braço para trás para atingi-lo, mas um raio verde a atingiu fazendo-a berrar insanamente enquanto rolava no chão. Sentiu medo, mais do que já sentira em qualquer outra situação ao olhar nos olhos de Harry e ver que não havia nada lá, as íris esmeralda estavam tão claras que o globo parecia uniformemente branco. Então dois sons altos foram ouvidos, dois fantasmas o cercaram e o garoto estava no chão, Edward estava ofegante ao lado dele e Emmet caído atrás, o sangue manchava parte de sua camisa e calça.

Assim que a consciência começou a voltar, Harry sentiu seu corpo latejar como se todo ele estivesse dormente, sua cabeça estava pesada e precisou de certo esforço para conseguir abrir os olhos.

-Ah, até que enfim acordou, já estava começando a me preocupar. –Harry precisou de alguns segundos até focalizar Bella, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama em que estava, havia um livro em seu colo.

-Onde estou? –Pergunta ao olhar em volta e não reconhecer o lugar, não conseguia lembrar-se de nada que lhe dissesse como chegara lá.

-Este é o meu quarto. Você dormiu por dois dias depois de lutar daquele jeito... –A palavra "lutar" trouxe em um golpe, rápido e duro, todas as lembranças da luta até o momento em que viu Hermione mortalmente ferida.

-Hermione! Eu preciso vê-la, onde ela está? –Harry estava assustado, levantara as pressas da cama, quase caindo já que seu corpo mal respondia. Bella teve que lhe amparar e colocá-lo de volta na cama.

-Ela está bem, não se preocupe. Ela está na casa dos Cullen e já está curada do ferimento. –Bella falava com cuidado, como se medisse as palavras, coisa da qual Harry não gostou.

-Como ela poderia estar curada tão rápido? O ferimento me parecia... muito grave. –Harry sentia a garganta se fechar e o ar faltar ao se lembrar da última vez que olhara para sua melhor amiga.

-Carlisle não podia fazer nada como médico, então fez como vampiro. Hermione agora é uma vampira e por isso nem eu e nem você podemos ficar lá, com os Cullen. –Bella diz com todo cuidado, vendo Harry congelar e engolir em seco, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia. –Ela estava a meio passo de morrer, não havia tempo para socorro e imaginamos que você não ia preferir vê-la...

-Não, com certeza não. Pelo menos ela está bem, não está? –Harry pergunta cauteloso, não gostara da idéia de não poder ver a amiga.

-Sim, eu não sei como, mas ela se transformou na metade do tempo normal que é de três dias. Carlisle acredita que seja pelo fato dela ser bruxa, ele nunca tinha visto uma vampira bruxa antes. Eu vou telefonar pra lá e pedir que Carlisle venha te dar mais notícias e explicar melhor as coisas, se você quiser, pode usar o banheiro, aqui no corredor. Suas coisas estão ali e eu estarei lá em baixo na cozinha. –Harry apenas assente, antes de colocar o rosto entre as mãos, sua cabeça girava com as informações recebidas.

Bella desceu rapidamente a escada, foi até o telefone e discou o número de Carlisle, a reação de Harry a preocupara quase tanto quanto a fraqueza que ele demonstrou ao tentar se levantar.

-Oi, Harry acordou.

-E como ele está?

-Parece muito fraco, mal consegue levantar da cama. Além disso, está muito preocupado com Hermione, eu disse por alto o que aconteceu e ele pareceu ficar meio em choque. Acho que seria bom você vir e dizer a ele com detalhes o que está acontecendo.

-Ele está aí com você?

-Não, está lá em cima, deve descer daqui a pouco para comer.

-Tudo bem, vou dar instruções aos meus filhos e chego aí em alguns minutos.

Carlisle desligou e Bella foi a cozinha preparar alguns sanduíches, Carlisle deveria chegar em menos de meia hora e seria bom que Harry já houvesse se alimentado um pouco. Dez minutos depois, Harry chegou à cozinha, havia trocado de roupa e o cabelo molhado indicava que ele havia tomado banho.

-Fiz sanduíches, espero que goste. –Bella aponta um prato cheio de sanduíches enquanto servia suco em dois copos.

-Obrigado, não queria dar trabalho. Aliás, eu também não queria por todos vocês em risco, sinto muito. –Harry estava um pouco abatido, mas parecia mais desperto e menos fraco.

-Não se preocupe, aventuras se tornaram corriqueiras por aqui, você não tem idéia de quantas vezes tentaram me matar no último ano. –Bella tentou acalmá-lo, mas apesar de ver curiosidade nos olhos dele, não notou uma grande mudança em sua atitude.

-Carlisle vai vir? –Harry parecia ansioso, comia devagar e bebia o suco em goles pequenos, apesar de freqüentes.

-Sim, já deve estar chegando. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ela ficará bem. –Acrescenta ao ver o quanto ele estava sério.

-Me fala um pouco dos Cullen, como eles são? –Harry pergunta tentando mudar o foco da conversa e tentando ter outra coisa no que pensar.

-Carlisle é bastante calmo, aliás, autocontrole é possivelmente o maior talento dele, além da bondade e da compaixão. Esme é bastante maternal, está sempre disposta a receber as pessoas, sempre nos faz sentir à-vontade. Emmet é quase um urso, sua força é maior que o normal para um vampiro, quando está bravo assusta, adora lutar, mas também é bastante divertido e adora rir dos meus acidentes. –Bella sorriu meio envergonhada, lembrando-se como na noite em que estavam no bar conseguiu tropeçar e cair em cima de Harry fazendo os dois caírem no meio de um bar cheio de gente. –Rosalie é bastante vaidosa, nem preciso dizer que ganhou a simpatia dela ao fazer um elogio tão expressivo, ela também parece ser bastante forte e se orgulha por nunca ter bebido sangue humano. Jasper é o mais fechado, o que tem mais dificuldade em se controlar diante de sangue humano, também adora uma briga e tem um grande talento para estratégia militar, seu dom é o de acalmar as pessoas ao redor, além de sentir tudo o que as pessoas ao redor sentem. Já Alice é uma figura, eu a adoro, ela é muito simpática, adora fazer festas e se empolga em compras e coisas do tipo, sempre foi muito carinhosa comigo e parece entender muito bem o seu dom, que, aliás, considero praticamente infalível. Por último, meu Edward, é difícil falar dele porque ele é simplesmente perfeito, parece ser capaz de fazer de tudo, é o mais rápido dos Cullen, o primeiro que Carlisle transformou, além de ser bastante altruísta, adora carros rápidos, dar presentes caros e também é muito firme no que acredita, quase nunca muda de opinião.

-Como no caso de você virar vampira? –Harry pergunta ligeiramente curioso, ainda não entendia bem o porquê de Bella querer se transformar e, talvez, pudesse usar essa explicação para entender melhor como Hermione poderia estar se sentindo.

-É uma longa história, acho que vou ter que contar um resumo de minhas aventuras para que você entenda. -Bella começou a contar sobre suas aventuras até que a campainha soou. Apreensiva, notou que ele ficara mais pálido e quase derramara o suco, as mãos tremiam visivelmente.

Bella foi atender a porta e Harry se sentou na poltrona da sala, assim o vampiro e a garota puderam ir até o sofá. A face desprovida de qualquer emoção fez Harry ficar ainda mais nervoso, mas tentou se manter calmo e ouvir tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Você se lembra da batalha, Harry? –Carlisle usava o mesmo tom de Dumbledore, o que ao mesmo tempo em que o fez se "sentir em casa", o deixou com raiva.

-Só até o momento em que vi... em que vi Hermione. –Harry não conseguia dizer as palavras, sua voz diminuindo até quase não passar de um sussurro, o que obviamente não era problema para Carlisle.

-Depois disto você agiu insanamente, uma grande quantidade de magia pareceu explodir de dentro de você e destruiu os comensais, provocou ferimentos em alguns de meus filhos que demoraram dois dias até curarem e por pouco não destruiu muito mais. Emmett e Jasper precisaram te golpear ao mesmo tempo para que ao menos um deles pudesse te atingir. –Harry não conseguia entender aquilo, nunca chegara a usar tanto poder e nunca acreditara que pudesse ter sequer uma parte de tal habilidade.

-Eu não entendo, sempre me considerei um bruxo normal, apesar do talento para DCAT. –Bella via que Harry estava sendo sincero, havia bastante confusão em seus olhos, uma de suas mãos apertava com muita força o braço da poltrona.

-Você nos falou sobre a misteriosa ligação que surgiu entre você e Voldemort, talvez este poder estivesse adormecido dentro de você, esperando que seu corpo possuísse condições de manifestá-lo, agora o que você deve fazer, é treinar, tentar usar este poder de forma consciente e segura. –Harry não precisou pensar muito para ver que o vampiro estava certo, precisava de calma e tempo para entender e controlar aquele poder que ele parecia ter dentro de si.

-E quanto a Hermione? Quero saber tudo sobre ela. –Harry pergunta rapidamente, não queria perder tempo discutindo algo com que teria de lidar com mais tempo.

-Hermione tem se mostrado um desafio. Confesso estar muito surpreso com o modo como uma bruxa transformada se comporta diferente de uma humana. –Carlisle agora exibia um brilho de fascínio, como se houvesse encontrado uma grande fonte de estudos.

-É tão diferente assim? Quer dizer, pelo que Edward me disse, ela estava tão agressiva quanto o normal, não? –Bella estava mais do que curiosa, já que em breve seria ela a passar por tal transformação.

-Na verdade ela varia entre pólos bem distintos. Quando não está com sede é praticamente igual à Hermione humana, não é agressiva, se mostra curiosa, tem lido vários de meus livros, nunca vi alguém se transformar e manter a humanidade quase intacta, inclusive suas memórias estão perfeitas. –Harry sorriu ao ouvir isto, enquanto Bella estava surpresa, era algo que fugia a tudo o que diziam sobre recém-nascidos. –No entanto, quando está com sede, fica extremamente agressiva, precisa de todos nós para segurá-la, já que além da grande força e velocidade superiores dos recém-nascidos, ela ainda usa magia instintivamente. –Carlisle havia demonstrado um pouco de preocupação nesta parte, o que fez Bella tentar imaginar um recém nascido como Riley, usando magia tão naturalmente quanto respirava ou andava e sentiu um frio incômodo lhe subir a espinha.

-Por isso não podemos nos aproximar de sua casa? Corremos o risco de despertar esse lado bestial em Hermione? –Bella reparou que apesar do tom frio e objetivo, os olhos de Harry umedeceram e demonstravam grande dor.

-Demorará alguns meses para que ela se controle, mas só depois de um ano é que realmente os progressos ficam mais visíveis, se bem que isto varia de pessoa para pessoa, então isto que estou dizendo é só uma estimativa. –Novamente Carlisle falava como Dumbledore, o que estava, definitivamente, irritando Harry.

-Quando vou poder falar com ela, mesmo que por alguns minutos? –Harry parecia um pouco perdido, apesar do tom quase irritado, mas Bella tinha impressão de que ele já estava com algo mais em mente.

-Talvez em dois dias. Hermione tem mostrado hábitos diferentes quanto a alimentação, às vezes passa horas sem se alimentar, outras vai novamente a caça cerca de uma hora depois. Mas acredito que possamos nos organizar para levá-la para caçar e encontrar com vocês cerca de meia hora depois de uma caçada, assim vocês terão ao menos vinte minutos para conversar, mas teremos que ficar todos por perto, para caso ela tente algo. –Carlisle fala como se lamentasse por não poder dar privacidade aos dois, mas não havia outra forma.

-Tudo bem, será rápido. –Harry garante, sua voz estava um tanto baixa e fraca, o que indicava que ele precisava ficar sozinho, pelo menos foi o que Bella pensou e ao que parecia Carlisle também, já que o vampiro se levantou.

-Bom, eu já vou, estarei com meu celular ligado caso precisem de algo. –Bella o acompanhou até a porta, Harry ficara na poltrona, seu olhar vagando longe dali, concentrado em algo.

Bella parou olhando para ele, notou que uma lágrima solitária descia por sua face, os olhos estavam fixos, os dedos se moviam rapidamente, a varinha dançando entre os dedos da mão direita. Suspirou e virou as costas, foi até a cozinha arrumar o que ficara fora do lugar, sua mente ainda tentando alcançar o que Harry devia estar sentindo ou pensando. Contudo, seja lá o que estivesse passando pela cabeça dele, não funcionaria, nenhuma magia podia ressuscitar os mortos, portanto nenhuma poderia salvar Hermione, ela já havia perdido sua alma e nada mudaria isto.

**N/A: Olá, só justificando o porque de eu não ter postado na área de crossovers, é porque lá não havia uma área de crossover de HP e Twi em português, então aqui provavelmente eu teria mais leitores. Se alguém conhecer fãs de Twilight que não acompanhem fics de HP, podem convidá-las a lerem a fic.**

**N/A²: Pessoal, vou dar um aviso importante, a fic começa sendo escrita mais ou menos em terceira pessoa, mas alternando entre os pontos de vista da Bella, do Harry, da Hermione e de vez em quando do Edward. Porém, daqui uns capítulos eu passo de vez para a primeira pessoa, então não se assustem.**

**Angel Cullen McFellou**** : Estou postando aqui sim e já te conto um segredo rrsrsrsrs Como só tenho esta fic aqui, se tiver bastante comentário nela, posso atualizar aqui de um jeito a passar os capítulos já postados no outro site (n conte a ninguém qual é). Então quanto mais comentários, mas rápido atualizo.**

**Perseus Fire**** : Eu adoro crossovers, em breve escreverei um de HP e Artemis Fowl e postarei aqui. Se houver um bom número de fics na área em português eu posto lá e aviso aqui para vocês! Bom, se você não leu os livros vou estragar umas surpresas suas rsrsrsrs, mas se tiver qualquer dúvida pode me perguntar que respondo seja lá sobre o que for!**

**Carol Vaz**** : Bom, eu não conheço nenhuma outra em português de HP com Twilight, mas vi que há bastante aqui em inglês e em espanhol, mas nem me arrisco a ler, meu inglês não é lá essas coisas^^.**

**Ingrid Teixeira: Bom, o que disse a Angel serve para você, pode comentar aqui e acreditar que as atualizações no ff podem ser mais rápidas e, não vamos espalhar onde postei primeiro esta fic, pros leitores daqui não debandarem pra lá e me abandonarem! rsrsrs **


	3. Isolamento

Passava um pouco das dez da manhã, quando Bella parou sua velha caminhonete em uma clareira que ficava em um desvio na trilha que levava a casa dos Cullen. Edward não demorou a aparecer, indo cumprimentar a noiva com um abraço e um beijo carinhoso, cheio de saudade.

-Nunca pensei que sentiria tanto a sua falta, sabendo que você estava bem e tão perto. –Desabafa apoiando o rosto no peito frio e rijo do vampiro.

-Eu também já não agüento mais ficar de babá. Quer dizer, Hermione é uma companhia muito agradável quando consciente, mas ao ser dominada pela besta fica completamente insana, nem Jasper em seus maiores ataques já nos deu tanto trabalho.

-Mas tirando esses momentos vocês estão se dando bem, não é? Ela passa a maior parte do tempo normal, certo?–Pergunta olhando-o bem, tentando ver se não tentaria camuflar algo para tranqüilizá-la.

-Sim, acredito que durante cerca de setenta por cento do dia ela fica bem, o problema maior é que a transformação de humor é repentina e costuma nos pegar de surpresa. Mas Emmett adora ir às caçadas com ela, por causa do jeito agressivo e violento, sempre atacando a presa mais forte do bando. Jasper tem se sentido mais forte ao ver o descontrole de Hermione, acho que está fazendo bem ao ego dele. O resto de nós prefere quando ela está consciente, Hermione é muito inteligente e sempre que conversamos não nos faz sentir muito mais velhos e experientes, também tem o poder de nos fazer navegar por diversos assuntos sem que percebamos, fazendo conversas agradáveis durarem longas e prazerosas horas. –Edward parecia bastante sincero, no entanto isto não era exatamente um alívio para si, visto que o sorriso que se formou em seus perfeitos lábios lhe provocava uma pontinha de dor no peito.

-Harry sente muito a falta dela, andei observando-o de longe e volta e meia vejo-o resmungar o quanto gostaria que ela tivesse com ele. Talvez esteja se dando conta do quanto gosta dela. –Apesar de não querer fazer uma cena, não conseguiu evitar o comentário em um tom fingidamente casual.

-Ela também sente muito a falta dele. Não sei se por fraqueza ou por cortesia, Hermione tem deixado sua mente aberta para mim. –Edward a aconchega melhor em seus braços e começa a afagar-lhe os cabelos. Talvez ele houvesse percebido o ciúme e estivesse tentando tranqüilizá-la, o que estava dando certo.

-Ela pensa muito nele? Não que isso seja da minha conta, mas é que essa relação dos dois me intriga. –Desde que os conhecera melhor no bar, tivera a impressão de que havia lago mais que amizade e nos últimos dias a impressão ficara ainda mais forte.

-Eu te entendo. Nunca vi tanto poder de negação antes, é como aquele ditado que diz: "O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar." –Bella ia dizer algo, mas Edward pára e a afasta, deixando-a protegida atrás de si. –Hermione está se aproximando muito rápido, posso ouvir seus pensamentos então creio que seja seguro, mas ao menor sinal de alteração da parte dela, entre na caminhonete e saía o mais rápido possível. –Edward instrui cauteloso e Bella confirma rapidamente, já encaixando a chave na ignição.

Instantes depois, as árvores a frente se moveram e Hermione caiu após dar um grande salto. Ela pareceu farejar o ar e olhar ao redor como se procurasse por Harry, depois deu alguns passos para trás, parecendo desapontada.

-Me desculpe se atrapalhei, mas senti um cheiro familiar, achei que fosse Harry. –Hermione se desculpa, os braços estavam juntos, como se ao se abraçar, ela pudesse se conter melhor.

-É que eu o ajudei a ir pra cama antes de vir, ele havia dormido no sofá. Mas ele está bem, só me parece um tanto teimoso. –Bella diz calmamente, tentando tranqüilizar Hermione, que parecia preocupada.

-Harry é muito teimoso mesmo, é difícil fazê-lo mudar de opinião sobre algo. Carlisle me disse que conversaram e que eu iria vê-lo amanhã. Ele quer mesmo me ver? –Bella quase sentiu pena de Hermione, ela parecia estar com medo de perdê-lo.

-Ele está louco pra te ver, não pára de falar em você e acho que se pudesse faria alguma mágica pro tempo andar mais rápido. –Bella fica aliviada ao ver Hermione sorrir timidamente.

-Diga a ele que eu estou bem, que ele não deve se preocupar comigo. Lembre-o de que viemos aqui para montar o quebra-cabeça que Dumbledore nos deixou. –Hermione fala parecendo se esforçar, a voz já ficando mais rouca e grave, os olhos estavam quase negros. Bella sentiu que Edward estava pronto para atacar, mas não fora necessário, a bruxa logo partiu velozmente para o interior da floresta, na direção da área de caça.

Logo depois Edward pega o celular e disca um número da memória, depois começa a murmurar velozmente, a ponto de Bella ouvir apenas algumas oscilações de ar como uma respiração irregular e forte. Um minuto depois ele desliga o celular e se volta para ela, que sabia que aquele tempo fora o suficiente para uma longa conversa.

-Falei com Alice, ela disse que viu Hermione conversar conosco e enviou Emmett e Jasper, e já tinha dito a eles onde ela iria caçar. –Novamente Edward envolveu sua cintura com seus braços fortes, beijando-a brevemente nos lábios e depois deixando-a perto de si.

-Ela parecia bastante preocupada com Harry. Não entendo como ela pode pensar tanto nele, estando em uma situação tão difícil e inesperada. –Murmura pensativa, vira que Hermione quando chegara estava com os olhos vermelhos como se houvesse acabado de se alimentar, no entanto instantes depois seus olhos já estavam de um negro intenso, que a fez sentir como se a qualquer momento ela fosse pular em cima de si.

-Me surpreende que logo você faça essa pergunta, quando você mesma age desta forma! –Sente seu rosto corar e lembra-se do que fizera quando esteve ameaçada por James, Riley e Victoria, ou ainda pelos Volturi.

-Eu te amo, a idéia de te perder é inconcebível, o mesmo com minha mãe e, além disto, não sou do tipo que agüenta ficar parada vendo outra pessoa precisando de ajuda. –Tenta se justificar, mesmo sabendo que ele não aprovava nenhuma de suas ações seja quais fossem seus motivos.

-Bom, acho que Hermione também o ama, pelo menos é o único motivo que me parece bom o suficiente para justificar a guerra interna que eu ouvi em sua mente agora pouco, não imaginava que alguém que acabara de se transformar pudesse ter tal autocontrole. –Bella podia ver que ele realmente estava intrigado e surpreso, então se lembrou da conversa longa que tivera com Alice.

-E o que Alice disse a respeito disto? –A pergunta parece surpreendê-lo, mas ele apenas responde.

-Que o futuro dela é completamente nublado e que também não consegue ver nada sobre Harry, ao que tudo indica os dois estão avaliando muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e mudando muito rapidamente de planos. Porém, ela vê no futuro de Carlisle que ele visitará a Inglaterra em breve. –Por mais que já esperasse pelo apoio dos Cullen a Harry, não pôde evitar a surpresa.

-Só não quero que se esqueça dos nossos planos. –Edward fecha o semblante demonstrando que entendera exatamente o que ela quis dizer.

-Não se preocupe, o casamento será na data marcada, Alice já está terminando os preparativos. Porém, acredito que teremos que mudar o nosso roteiro da lua-de-mel. Você se importa?

-Claro que não! Adoraria conhecer a Inglaterra, principalmente a parte bruxa. –A única vez que saíra do país não fora bem a passeio, mas ainda sim havia podido ver paisagens belíssimas e estava empolgada em repetir a dose, principalmente quando a situação não seria de risco de morte iminente.

O telefone volta a tocar e Edward atende, novos sussurros rápidos ecoam, mas desta vez por apenas segundos e logo ele volta a desligar o telefone, desta vez com um ar mais sério.

-Alice me avisou que Hermione vai perder um pouco o controle e que Emmett e Jasper precisarão de nós, preciso ir. E você vá o mais rápido que esta antiguidade permitir. –Bella não iria discutir, se o aviso partia de Alice, não seria ela a ficar a menos de cem quilômetros da luta.

-Cuidado e ligue pra mim quando terminar. –Bella fala e depois beija rapidamente o noivo, antes de vê-lo disparar na direção que Hermione seguira minutos atrás.

Assim que chega a casa, Bella sente um cheiro apetitoso vir da cozinha e vai até lá já sentindo o estômago se manifestar. Harry estava lavando louça enquanto algo cozinhava em uma panela no fogão.

-Não sei o que é, mas o cheiro está ótimo! –Harry se vira com um sorriso discreto e se aproxima dela, que se sentava à mesa da cozinha.

-Que bom que gostou, aliás, me desculpe ir me intrometendo e fazendo o almoço, mas é que eu não consigo ficar parado e precisava distrair minha cabeça com algo. Além disso, não gosto da idéia de ficar aqui sem fazer nada, sinto como se estivesse abusando de sua hospitalidade.

-Imagine, não precisa fazer nada se não quiser. A propósito, meu pai adorou a limpeza que você deu no banheiro, ele ficou parecendo novo. –Transmite os elogios que o pai deixara em um bilhete e o vê corar levemente, passando a mão nos cabelos naturalmente arrepiados. Aquele parecia ser um gesto natural que ele fazia sempre que ficava sem jeito e era até bem charmoso. –Mas e então o que vamos ter no almoço? –Pergunta curiosa e já sentindo a boca salivar, o que o fez sorrir de canto, outra coisa que, de um jeito diferente, também o deixava bem charmoso.

-Eu improvisei com o que tinha, mas acho que vai gostar da minha massa especial! –Harry fala com um sorriso confiante e estufando o peito de modo pomposo, fazendo-a rir, porém ele deu um sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos.

-Você quer saber sobre Hermione, não quer? –Pergunta lembrando de que tinha dito a ele que se encontraria com Edward aquela manhã.

-Sei que é chato ficar falando sempre do mesmo assunto, mas confesso estar ansioso para saber se ele te disse algo. –Harry agora mexia os dedos nervosamente e a olhava apreensivo.

-Ele me disse que ela está se dando bem com todo mundo, que a acha muito inteligente e adora conversar com ela. –Essa lembrança a fez novamente sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Hermione é realmente uma ótima companhia, às vezes passamos horas conversando sem que eu sinta, outras só ficamos calados perto do outro, trocando olhares de vez em quando e é muito confortável, porque não temos aquela obrigação de falar, sentimo-nos bem em só ficar perto e em silêncio. –Harry tinha uma expressão que mesclava saudade e preocupação.

-Eu te entendo, sei como é bom ter alguém assim. Er... eu a vi hoje. –Fala sem muita certeza se que aquilo seria algo bom ou ruim na visão dele.

-E como ela estava? Você chegou a falar com ela? –A pergunta foi feita em tom ansioso e mostrava grande preocupação com a reação de Hermione.

-Bem, se aproximou ao sentir um cheiro familiar e surpreendeu a Edward e eu. Mas não se preocupe, ela se controlou muito bem, era visível que estava lutando muito consigo mesma, mas não lançou sequer um olhar mais apetitoso ou cobiçoso em minha direção. Edward ficou bem impressionado. Ela apenas perguntou de você e depois saiu tranquilamente. –Harry sorri aliviado e feliz pela notícia. Era o sorriso mais largo e sincero que ele já dera desde que o conhecera, do tipo que devia dar sempre a Hermione e fazer o coração dela pular no peito.

-Hermione sempre teve um grande autocontrole, sempre se mostrando muito racional e conhecedora de seus limites. Só teve uma vez que ela perdeu o controle, quando acertou Draco com um soco no nosso terceiro ano. –Harry parece se lembrar da cena e sorri satisfeito.

-Ela me pediu para te dar um recado. –Agora Harry volta a ficar sério e a encara atento. –Disse que você não deveria se preocupar com ela, porque ela se sente bem, e que você devia se dedicar a montar o quebra-cabeça que Dumbledore deixou.

-Esse é o tipo de coisa que ela diria, sempre tentando não deixar ninguém preocupado e tentando manter o foco no trabalho ou no que fosse realmente urgente. –Harry parecia mais calmo ao ouvir isto, o que a deixou mais tranqüila.

-Se você quiser, pode me falar um pouco mais sobre as horcruxes e o tal quebra-cabeças. No último ano ganhei bastante experiência em resolver mistérios e tramas complexas. –Bella propõe tentando distraí-lo de suas preocupações com Hermione e parecendo conseguir.

-Tudo bem, mas a história é grande e confusa. –Avisa parecendo ver se ela realmente queria se envolver naquilo.

-Não se preocupe, só vou pegar um bloco e caneta pra fazer anotações e já volto. –Se levanta disposta, vendo-o rir e então esperando alguma explicação.

-Pode ir Srta. Holmes, quando voltar o almoço estará sendo servido. –Harry fala em tom divertido, já se levantando e indo até o fogão.

-Nesse caso vou e volto correndo. –Bella já se virava e saía apressadamente para o quarto.

A macarronada com molho especial do Harry foi amplamente aprovada por Bella, que se ocupava em comer e anotar algumas das informações que Harry lhe passava sobre Tom Riddle. Depois do jantar saíram para ir ao mercado e Harry continuou contando sobre suas aventuras e o que sabia sobre as ações de Voldemort, pararam apenas ao encontrar os amigos de Bella, com quem conversaram um pouco. Quando voltaram para casa, fizeram uma rápida arrumação, enquanto Bella fazia perguntas sobre Hogwarts, os professores e amigos de Harry, só parando a conversa quando o pai de Bella chegou.

Harry se sentia um tanto desconfortável ao lado do Sr. Swan, membro da polícia local da cidade. Era estranho estar com alguém que não sabia nada sobre vampiros e bruxos e ao mesmo tempo deveria, ao menos em tese, ter faro investigativo.

-E então Harry, você conhece beisebol? –O homem pergunta descontraidamente enquanto observava-o acabar de por a mesa, Bella esquentava a macarronada feita à tarde.

-Não, na Inglaterra gostamos muito de futebol, quer dizer, vocês aqui chamam de soccer, não é? –Responde um pouco incerto, não era tão fã de esportes trouxas.

-Sim, isso mesmo. Mas não acompanho muito, não temos uma liga muito forte aqui, mas seu país parece ser bom nisso, não é? –Agora os dois estavam sentados frente a frente, enquanto Bella colocava a travessa de macarrão entre eles.

-Sim, temos times muito fortes e de grande expressão internacional. Mas confesso que não me interesso tanto assim por nenhum esporte em especifico, gosto de praticar, mas não torço pra ninguém. –Disfarça enquanto se servia, não saberia o que responder se o assunto persistisse.

-Você mora em que cidade? –Surpreendeu-se com a mudança brusca de assunto, mas responde sem maiores problemas.

-Londres. Mas minha escola fica mais para o interior. –Responde um pouco hesitante, não saberia precisar bem onde Hogwarts ficaria.

-E você mora com seus pais ou apenas com um deles, como a Bella? –Logo que pergunta, o chefe Swan experimenta a macarronada e faz um som de aprovação. –Muito bom, Bell! Se superou hoje.

-Na verdade foi o Harry quem fez pro almoço, também foi ele quem limpou o banheiro e também me ajudou a arrumar a casa hoje. –Bella fala no que parecia uma tentativa de mudar o assunto.

-Hum... você não precisa fazer algo assim, é nosso hóspede. –O homem tinha um olhar sério, mas Harry também viu um pouco de constrangimento ou talvez fosse impressão.

-Não é nenhum trabalho, estou acostumado. Eu moro sozinho, então costumo fazer as tarefas domésticas. Além disso, já estava ficando um tanto ansioso sem nada pra fazer. –Responde de modo sincero, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso simpático do chefe de polícia.

-Mora sozinho? Com quantos anos se conquista a maioridade na Inglaterra? –Aquela pergunta o pega de surpresa, mas acha melhor responder sem hesitar.

-Com dezoito, mas como meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era um bebê e eu recebi no último verão outra herança de um padrinho, então meus tios e eu concordamos que eu tinha condições para morar sozinho. –O chefe de polícia pareceu ficar sem jeito e Bella lhe lançou um olhar dizendo que estava bem e que o pai não deveria fazer mais perguntas.

O jantar seguiu em silêncio por mais algum tempo, até que Bella se lembrou de falar sobre alguns detalhes do casamento que Alice tinha lhe falado por telefone, ela queria saber se ele já havia preparado a roupa e quando poderiam fazer o primeiro ensaio da cerimônia.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava agitado, não conseguira dormir e não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Bella lhe falara sobre como era se transformar em vampiro e como eles agiam, mas o que mais lhe assustara, fora saber sobre os recém-nascidos que apareceram na região há alguns meses.

Durante o caminho para a casa dos Cullen, Harry manteve-se calado e ficou grato por Bella também não puxar algum assunto. Pela janela via as árvores passarem rapidamente, mas a sensação era de que o tempo se arrastava. Ao alcançarem a trilha que levava a casa, pôde ver os estragos provocados pela batalha anterior, havia marcas de fogo e muitas árvores faltando, a clareira aumentara em pelo menos mais dez metros de raio, por sorte a casa não fora atingida.

-Tente se manter calmo, o cheiro do medo aguça os sentidos dos vampiros. –Bella o instrui antes de pararem em frente à casa dos Cullen.

-Pode deixar, não tenho porque ter medo. –Não mentia, medo era algo que nunca conseguiria ter de Hermione, no entanto estava receoso sobre como as coisas seriam dali para frente.

Os Cullen saíram devagar, primeiro Edward, Alice, Rosalie e Esme, depois Carlisle e Jasper aos lados de Hermione e Emmett logo atrás dela. Os vampiros formavam uma espécie de parede protetora e pareciam prontos para atacá-la a qualquer momento, apesar de direcionarem sorrisos simpáticos para os recém chegados.

-Bem vindos! Aproximem-se um pouco mais. –Esme os chama simpaticamente, havia pelo menos dez metros entre eles e os vampiros.

-Olá Hermione, como está? –Harry pergunta e vê Hermione sorrir, no entanto, ao dar mais um passo, os olhos que antes pareciam dois rubis, ficaram negros como uma noite sem lua e o sorriso terno se transforma em um predador, que deixava os caninos à mostra.

-Corra Harry! Leve-o daqui, Bella, rápido! –Edward fala enquanto Emmett segurava Hermione por trás com força e Jasper lhe dava um soco no estômago.

Harry corre, mas se vira a tempo de ver Hermione lançar Emmett por cima de si e pra frente, derrubando Jasper e Edward. Alice e Rosalie tentam agir, mas são afastadas por feitiços que saem das mãos de Hermione e então três borrões se misturam e no instante seguinte Carlisle e Esme derrubavam os três rapazes que se levantavam. Bella já estava no carro, ligando-o, Harry ia entrar, mas sabia que Hermione pegaria o carro, então rapidamente saca sua varinha e murmura um feitiço que lança concorrentes sobre ela, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-Rápido, Harry! –Bella já tinha o carro ligado e acelerava a velha máquina. Harry entra e vê que as correntes só a atrasaram por uns segundos, porém o suficiente para que os vampiros conseguissem se reagrupar e atacar em uma velocidade tão grande que ele apenas via borrões e ouvia sons de trovão. –Não sei o que houve, ela parecia tão bem! –Bella desabafa parecendo um pouco nervosa, seus olhos estavam fixos na trilha acidentada, que exigia mais do que os antigos amortecedores poderiam suportar àquela velocidade.

-Será que não a alimentaram bem? Ou talvez a presença de dois humanos tenha sido demais, não é? –Sentia-se confuso, sua mente girava em busca de explicações e aquela lhe surgira como uma boa possibilidade, apesar de assustadora.

-Eu não sei, mas pode ser e o vento também estava levando nosso cheiro direto para ela, talvez fosse melhor nos encontrarmos em outro lugar e enquanto chovesse, isso ajudaria. –Bella diz parecendo mais calma, talvez fosse pelos altos sons estarem bem distantes.

-Sim, quando chegarmos a sua casa, telefonamos para lá e combinamos isto, então. –Sua voz estava falhando, de tudo que imaginara, nada havia sido pior. Pensara que poderia ter apenas poucos minutos de conversa e ensaiara suas perguntas, mas nunca imaginou que não conseguiria ao menos dizer algo além de oi.

O restante do caminho foi feito em um silêncio quase fúnebre, ambos estavam confusos e pareciam não querer debater o assunto por medo de chegarem a uma conclusão desesperadora, ao menos para ele. No entanto o olhar tenso de Bella e o jeito como volta e meia tamborilava os dedos no volante e quase perdia as curvas dava-o a impressão que a situação era pior do que poderia imaginar.

-Eu vou telefonar para lá... –Bella dizia enquanto entrava, mas pára ao ver Edward de pé na sala, esperando-os.

-Vocês demoraram, está tudo bem? –Edward pergunta observando-os como se estivesse à procura de ferimentos.

-Sim, eu é que estava nervosa demais para dirigir rápido. –Bella responde já indo até Edward e o abraçando como se assim pudesse se sentir melhor e mais segura.

-O que houve? Porque Hermione tentou nos atacar? –Pergunta ao respirar fundo e usar de toda sua coragem, mesmo sabendo que não gostaria da resposta, seja lá qual fosse.

-Ela tentou **te **atacar. Para piorar, os sentimentos dela invadiram Jasper de um jeito que quase o fez se virar contra nós também. –Bella se afastou dele e lançou-lhe um olhar realmente preocupado.

-Porque você disse que ela tentou atacar a mim e não a nós? –Harry não queria saber sobre Jasper e sentira que Bella perguntaria sobre isso, então interveio.

-Vi os pensamentos dela com muita clareza. Ela estava muito feliz em poder te ver, comprovar que estava bem. Então você se aproximou, isso somado a corrente de vento que trazia o cheiro de vocês, atiçou os sentidos dela de forma violenta. Eu vi os pensamentos dela e o desejo de sugar seu sangue era tão forte, que eu quase pude senti-lo, talvez se eu e Jasper não estivéssemos bem alimentados nós dois teríamos resolvido atacar tamanha a força do desejo de Hermione.

-Você falando assim parece com quando você me falava sobre como se sentia tentado comigo. –Bella fala se abraçando, como se de repente houvesse sentido frio, provavelmente a lembrança a assustava.

-Exato. O que vi na mente de Hermione me remeteu ao dia em que nos conhecemos, no entanto Hermione não tem minha experiência, por isso achamos que seria mais seguro para Harry, que ele saísse da cidade. -Nesse momento o chão pareceu sumir debaixo dos seus pés e o mundo girou mais rápido, por sorte estava apoiado contra a parede e conseguiu disfarçar. Percebera que Edward tentara ler sua mente e intensificou suas proteções.

-Vou para Inglaterra hoje mesmo. Creio que Esme seja a menos forte de vocês, então peça a ela que venha comigo, ela poderá voltar amanhã, quero apenas que alguém vá pegar as coisas de Hermione, imagino que ela esteja precisando de roupas, livros e outras coisas. –Apesar de sentir que seu mundo começara a desabar, manteve-se firme, não demonstrando nada em sua voz.

-Certo, eu vou falar com ela, vou pedir para Hermione fazer uma lista do que precisa. Esme deve estar aqui em uma ou duas horas. –Edward estava sério, mas em seus olhos Harry podia ver que ele parecia sentir pelas más notícias.

-Obrigado. Minhas coisas já estão prontas, eu pensava mesmo em partir hoje ou amanhã. Há um vôo saindo daqui quatro horas, acha que conseguimos pegá-lo? –Harry pergunta a Edward, que pensa um pouco antes de responder.

-Sim, imagino que não terão problemas. Mais tarde eu volto, Bella. –Ele se vira e beija carinhosamente a noiva, que murmura algo em seu ouvido antes que ele se afaste. –Creio que nos reencontraremos em breve. –Edward fala a Harry e depois sai, provavelmente iria correndo até sua casa falar com Esme.

-Harry... –Bella começa, mas a interrompe.

-Está tudo bem, eu vou terminar de ajeitar minha mochila e já desço. –Bella não o impediu, apenas fez um sinal afirmativo antes de ir se sentar no sofá, de onde ficou observando-o subir a escada.

****

N/A: Olá, obrigada a todos pelos comentários, sem dúvida este é o motivo pelo qual eu estou atualizando tão rápido.

N/A²: Capítulo um pouco preocupante, mas essencial para formar a base dos envolvimentos dos personagens e a futura relação H/H.


	4. Tomando o controle

Cap. 4- Tomando o controle

Hermione estava em um estado de plena fúria, totalmente irracional, em sua mente só havia duas coisas: Sangue e combate. Alice, Jasper e Emmet tentavam contê-la ao mesmo tempo em que a levavam cada vez mais adentro da floresta, longe de onde a trilha de Bella e Harry estava.

No momento, Emmet trocava socos com Hermione, seus olhos negros com um brilho rubi davam calafrios mesmo em Jasper. Alice havia dito a ele por gestos que Hermione iria para o rio a frente em instantes, portanto eles poderiam atacar, então Jasper se dirigiu para dois metros a frente, no instante seguinte, Emmet voava atracado com Hermione, Alice saltou e iria atingi-la lateralmente, o suficiente para imobilizá-la por um tempo, mas então tudo mudou rapidamente.

Hermione sentiu um cheiro diferente, algo que atiçara seus sentidos e que a fez liberar magia para lançar Alice e Emmet cerca de oito metros de distância, Jasper tentou pegá-la antes que ela tocasse o chão, mas Hermione o atropelara, usando sua força superior para acertá-lo mesmo por cima de sua defesa e usou novamente magia para lançá-lo à frente, fazendo-o destruir as árvores no caminho. Mas o que ela queria estava bem a sua frente, um grande lobo de pelo castanho com garras e dentes afiados.

Emmet e Alice já haviam alcançado os dois e Alice já pegava o celular para chamar reforço. Como se houvessem combinado, Seth e Jasper avançaram ao mesmo tempo, então em uma fração de segundos, cravaram as garras nos ombros e costas de Hermione, que os afastou criando uma onda de chamas ao seu redor. O lobisomem rolou no chão e rapidamente apagou o fogo, já Jasper teve que arrancar a camisa para se livrar das chamas.

-Hermione! Aqui! –Era uma tática um tanto infantil, mas para alguém tomado por instintos básicos, funcionava. Hermione olhou para Alice, que havia atirado um enorme pedaço de tronco em Hermione, acertando-a na face.

-Boa, mas é melhor correr! –Emmet avisa em sons sibilantes e muito rápidos, mas não tanto quanto o feitiço, que explodiu a árvore sobre a qual Alice estava, fazendo-a se chocar com outra árvore que estava bem perto.

No momento em que Hermione alcançara Alice, o lobisomem agarrou-a por trás e prendeu-se ao corpo da vampira, que tentava romper-lhe o aperto com sua força superior, mas o ângulo inclinado não ajudava. Sem dar-lhe tempo para usar magia, Emmet e Jasper fizeram-lhe um sanduíche acertando seu rosto com potentes socos cada um a um lado, enquanto Alice destruía seu sapato contra o corpo rijo de Hermione.

A floresta, que já estava silenciosa, calou-se e paralisou-se ao ouvir o som estrondoso dos golpes simultâneos, que ecoou abafando o som da explosão que Hermione provocara, atirando seus agressores a uma longa distância. Logo depois ergue as mãos, erguendo também os estilhaços de árvores e atirando-os contra os inimigos, mas descuidando-se de sua defesa. Por cima, Edward a abraça e crava suas presas em seu ombro, enquanto Carlisle lhe quebrava as pernas.

-Harry já não está mais aqui! Ele acaba de voltar para casa, longe de você. –A intimidada e aprisionada consciência viu naquilo força para tentar se rebelar e retomar de volta seu corpo.

Seguiram-se dois segundos de paralisia e então Hermione urrou, algo que até se assemelhava a um uivo de um lobo. Olhando ao redor, viu os Cullen e o pobre lobisomem caídos, feridos e sentiu nojo de si mesma. Sem olhar para trás, correu, saltou e decidiu ir para algum lugar bem longe de qualquer humano, vampiro ou lobisomem.

**************

Havia sido pior do que Harry imaginara, na verdade nem seus piores pesadelos poderiam lhe dizer que algo como aquilo aconteceria. Graças a esses pensamentos, passou o vôo desperto, preso em seu próprio mundo e ignorando totalmente a presença de Esme ao seu lado.

Chegaram a Londres de noite, seguindo de noitebus para a Mansão Black, que havia sido restaurada como sede da Ordem da Fênix e provavelmente onde Rony estaria com seus pais. Torcendo para que não houvesse muita gente lá, entrou seguido de Esme e foi em direção a cozinha.

-Olá, boa noite. –Não se deu ao trabalho de forçar um sorriso, ignorou os olhares surpresos e interrompeu a bronca que a Sra. Weasley iria lhe dar. –Eu vou subir e já volto, Esme lhes contará o que aconteceu. –Sem mais, deixa a vampira com os sete Weasley, Lupin e Tonks.

Não tinha coragem de relatar o que havia deixado acontecer, sentia-se culpado e já estava furioso demais consigo mesmo para ver os olhos assustados e decepcionados que o encarariam, sem falar na dor de repetir o estado atual de Hermione. Entrou no quarto que ela costumava dividir com Gina, se dirigiu a um malão fechado ao canto, que sabia ser da amiga, e tirou a lista de coisas que Hermione pedira. Fora rápido achar tudo o que ela queria, já pegar os livros na biblioteca demorou um pouco mais, já que teve que procurá-los, porém logo já estava novamente na cozinha, onde o jantar havia sido prontamente deixado de lado.

Tonks, Gina e a Sra. Weasley tinham lágrimas nos olhos, o Sr. Weasley parecia paralisado, Lupin estava profundamente pensativo, talvez imerso em suas próprias lembranças, os demais encontravam-se pálidos e incrédulos.

-Isso que ela contou é verdade? –Rony pergunta em tom vacilante, os olhos imploravam por um "não".

-Sim. Já separei as coisas dela, Esme irá levar para que Hermione possa se manter por uns dias, até que eles venham para Inglaterra, combinei de ficarmos em Hogwarts, não há outro lugar mais seguro para Hermione ou para a resistência da guerra. –Harry não estava consultando-os, alguém precisava liderar e ele faria isso.

-Minerva não é mais diretora interina, Harry. Snape foi empossado diretor, o ministério parece estar corrompido, sob o controle de Voldemort. A Inglaterra já não é mais segura. –Lupin fala de modo sério, mas firme.

-Nesse caso, vamos invadir e tomar Hogwarts. –Expressões de surpresa foram ouvidas, mas Harry ignora e continua. –Ninguém conhece mais aquela escola que os gêmeos, Rony e eu, também ainda possuo o mapa do maroto, que nos dará a localização exata de todos no castelo. Podemos entrar e tomar tudo sem que haja muita resistência, os professores ficarão do nosso lado, aqueles que forem contra serão presos ou mortos, o importante é retomar aquele posto e levantar as proteções máximas do castelo.

-Faz sentido. Pode parecer loucura, mas não deve ter tanta vigilância por lá e rapidamente bruxos de toda a ordem poderão se unir a nós para formar um verdadeiro forte. –Rony parecia visualizar as jogadas dez rodadas a frente, o que provocou um momento de reflexão em todos.

-Eu preciso ir, tenho que pegar o próximo vôo. –Esme quebra a concentração do grupo, que mantêm olhares desconfiados para ela.

-Eu a acompanho até a porta. –Harry se propõe para deixar o grupo discutir com privacidade e também para agradecer Esme por ter vindo consigo pegar as coisas de Hermione e por cuidar dela.

**************

Demorou mais que nas outras vezes, mas agora Hermione sentia total controle sobre si novamente. Quando se lembrava do que havia feito a Alice, Jasper e Emmet, sentia vontade de sumir, correr para bem longe, mas aquilo não ajudaria nada, pois sem os Cullen não poderia manter o controle e nem aprender o suficiente para ajudar na guerra.

Assim que voltou tomou um banho e se trocou, nada que demorasse mais que quatro minutos. Ia para sala procurar por notícias de todos, mas então sentiu o cheiro do sangue fétido e ouviu batidas fracas de um coração, o que indicava que o lobisomem que atacara também estava ali.

-Papai e Edward estão tentando ajudá-lo, mas alguns ferimentos foram bem feios. –Alice diz com um tom impaciente, apostava que isso se devia ao fato de não poder ver o futuro do lobisomem para dizer como ele ficaria.

-Eu vou tentar ajudar, já estou no controle e um pouco de magia pode vir bem a calhar. –Alice ergue uma sobrancelha, parecendo curiosa para ver até onde a magia poderia superar o poder do veneno de um vampiro.

-Você conhece quanto de magia curativa? –Alice pergunta enquanto entrava na sala onde estavam Carlisle e Edward.

-Minha magia está se comportando de modo mais fluído desde que me tornei vampira, talvez isso possa significar algo. –Hermione responde observando a cena bizarra, onde Carlisle e Edward quebravam ossos e os encaixavam no lugar correto, sob urros e protestos do lobisomem.

-Se você conseguir anestesiar ele, já será uma grande ajuda. –Carlisle fala se afastando para que Hermione agisse, Edward fizera o mesmo.

Dando um passo a frente, ergueu as mãos e as repousou no peito peludo e úmido do lobisomem. Fechando os olhos, concentra-se por um segundo e deixa sua magia fluir e penetrar nele, mapeando sua estrutura interna, como se fosse uma luz que ao se espalhar por um quarto escuro revelasse seus "mistérios". A realidade é que desde que se tornara vampira, sua magia se manifestava de modo diferente ou talvez só agora realmente podia entender como ela se manifestava em si e no mundo a sua volta, talvez este fosse seu talento especial. Um minuto depois e já podia precisar exatamente o que precisava fazer, seriam pequenas aplicações mágicas, feitiços para reparar e restaurar ossos e órgãos danificados.

-Isso foi fascinante. Crê que será o suficiente para curá-lo? –Edward pergunta assim que ela se afasta.

-Acho que sim. Ele ficará inconsciente até que esteja terminado e provavelmente voltará à forma humana quando a atividade metabólica se acalmar um pouco. –Carlisle parecia entre admirado e curioso, talvez um pouco desconfiado, mas não queria começar uma discussão profunda sobre o assunto.

Em seguida Hermione sai e vai à direção da sala, onde Emmet e Jasper jogavam xadrez, acompanhada de Alice que a seguia em silêncio, parecendo tentar ver algo no futuro que indicasse que tudo ficaria bem.

-É bom que todos vocês estejam aqui, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento de hoje, não posso dizer o que aconteceu, mas vou me esforçar para que não se repita. –De todas as reações que poderia imaginar, o riso de Emmet não fazia parte de nenhuma delas.

-Não diga isso, hoje eu me diverti como há muito tempo não me divertia! Lutar contra um bando de recém-nascidos em maior número foi legal, mas apanhar estando em vantagem de três pra um foi um máximo! –Emmet era estranho, mas aquilo estava muito além do que as palavras "estranho" ou "excêntrico" poderiam definir.

-Realmente, havia muito, mas muito tempo mesmo que eu não sentia dor física. –Alice fala de modo calmo, como se aquela experiência realmente houvesse sido interessante.

-Sei que pode parecer um pouco estranho para você ouvir isso, mas para nós vampiros, que somos tão poderosos e inatingíveis, é bom nos sentirmos frágeis de vez em quando. Afinal são os grandes desafios que conseguem nos tirar um pouco da rotina. –Jasper era um grande estrategista e realmente parecera achar interessante lutar com alguém tão diferente de tudo o que ele costumava enfrentar.

-Além disto, duelar constantemente com você está nos preparando para as batalhas que enfrentaremos na guerra. –Alice não costumava falar muito da guerra, pelo menos não perto de si, mas sempre que o fazia parecia bastante segura e confiante.

-Agora prometa que teremos uma luta de verdade, com você consciente e usando magia pesada? –Emmet, de uma forma bizarra, lembrava um menino pedindo um presente de Natal aos pais.

-Tudo bem, mas só em Hogwarts. Um combate destes aqui, poderia ser destrutivo demais. –Depois de um rápido aceno, todos se voltaram para o tabuleiro, onde Jasper parecia encurralar a rainha de Emmet.

**************

-Então, você acredita que ela está bem? –Bella pergunta a Edward, que como de costume fora passar a noite ao seu lado.

-Sim. Depois de ter se descontrolado tanto hoje e ferido Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Seth, ela percebeu que muito importante manter o controle e, se focar nisto, está fazendo-a não pensar tanto em seus conflitos emocionais. –Ficara preocupada quando Edward lhe contara de Seth, mas estava tranqüila ao saber que ele se recuperava bem. Por isso resolveu deixar estes assuntos de lado e aproveitar um pouco a presença do noivo.

-O _dia _está chegando... você fica nervoso com isso? –Aquela pergunta era apenas um espelho do quanto ficava ansiosa a cada amanhecer, como se fosse uma contagem regressiva até seu casamento.

-Claro. Ainda mais com a Alice se recusando a pensar nele perto de mim! Me dá a impressão de que ela está tentando me esconder um futuro onde você me deixa plantado no altar te esperando. –Apesar da expressão forçadamente séria, Bella sabia que existia um pouquinho de verdade naquilo.

-Bom, não posso dizer que nunca fico tentada, mas quando penso que depois disso você será eternamente meu, tenho mais certeza de que estarei lá.

-Adoro quando diz isso. –Murmura beijando-a levemente.

-Que vou estar lá? –Brinca fazendo-o rir.

-Não, que quer que eu seja seu. –A voz rouca sussurrando tão perto de sua boca a fez sentir-se tonta. Adora e odiava quando ele fazia isso, mas em breve ela realmente o teria para si e essa "tortura" terminaria. Mas pouco pensou nisso, já que após provocá-la, Edward resolvera encerrar a conversa e a beijava profundamente.

**************

Uma das coisas que mais estranhara ao se tornar vampira, fora a não necessidade de dormir. Nunca antes havia pensado nisto, mas as pessoas passavam muito tempo dormindo ou sonolentas antes ou depois de dormir, eram horas que poderiam ser muito melhor gastas fazendo coisas mais produtivas, como agora que encontrava-se lendo um livro que Carlisle escrevera comparando organismos humanos, vampiros e acrescentado um módulo lobisomem recentemente. Porém deixa o livro de lado ao ouvir um som constante e pulsante se aproximar.

-Não precisa ter medo, eu estou totalmente sob controle. –Fala de modo calmo e sorrindo de modo simpático, não queria que ele se sentisse sobressaltado.

-Onde estão todos? –Aquela pergunta a deixou um pouco constrangida, mas felizmente já não podia mais corar.

-Cada um com seus pares. Parece que a noite aqui não é muito movimentado. –Apesar de saber que poderia parecer uma estátua de mármore, preferiu disfarçar deixando o livro de lado e pegando um prato cuidadosamente coberto na mesa ao seu lado. –Eu pedi ao Edward que fosse a um restaurante comprar comida para você. Sabia que estaria com fome quando acordasse.

-Mas já deve estar fria, não é? –Aquilo parecia mais uma desculpa para ele não se manter perto de si, por isso Hermione deixou o prato na mesinha da frente e depois lançou um feitiço para esquentar.

-Agora está quente. Tem refrigerante também, se você quiser posso ir buscar. –Tomava tanto cuidado ao falar que parecia quase cantar, algo que, invariavelmente, lhe lembrava o canto de uma sereia.

-Eu gostaria. Obrigado. –Com um pouco de esforço escondeu o sorriso e rapidamente foi à cozinha e voltou, não dera nem tempo dele comer a primeira garfada.

-Eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por hoje... –Pára ao ver que ele se engasgara e parecia muito surpreso.

-Vampiros não costumam pedir desculpas. Acho que é a primeira vez que ouço um pedindo desculpas para um lobisomem. –Além da voz, a expressão do rosto dele mostrava o quanto aquela atitude o surpreendera e o deixara desconfiado.

-Bom, eu não sou uma vampira que odeia lobisomens. Na verdade eu tenho um amigo que é lobisomem, apesar de ser diferente de vocês, Quileute. –Pensar em Lupin lhe fez sentir-se mal, mas tentou afastar isso de sua mente por hora.

-E qual seu dom? Digo, você solta raios coloridos que fazem coisas incríveis! –Aquela definição de feitiço fez Hermione rir, algo raro de se acontecer ultimamente.

-Me desculpe por rir, mas é que esta é uma definição bem interessante de feitiços... Sim, eu sou uma bruxa. Meu nome é Hermione Granger e, como já deve ter notado pelo sotaque, sou inglesa. –Vendo que Seth parecia interessado em ouvi-la e curioso o suficiente para nem olhar o que comia, resolveu continuar e contar um pouco de sua história.

Hermione e Seth continuaram conversando por mais duas horas, parando ao ouvirem um uivo longo e alto, que Seth imediatamente identificou como sendo de Sam, líder do bando. Os dois então se despediram e Seth fora se juntar ao bando, prometendo voltar depois para ver Hermione fazer uma demonstração de magia.

**************

Eram cinco horas da manhã e as ruas de Hogsmeade ainda estavam desertas, as lojas fechadas e a própria luz da manhã ainda era muito tímida. Contudo, havia uma grande movimentação na Dedos de Mel, onde algumas pessoas de negro entravam rapidamente e sem fazer qualquer som.

Fred e Jorge, que muitas vezes já haviam usado aquela passagem, foram incumbidos de ir à frente, guiando o grupo até o alçapão que cobria o túnel que dava acesso a Hogwarts. Chegando lá, Harry toma a frente, seguido por Rony, Lupin, Fred, Jorge e Tonks. Arthur, Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur, Molly e Gina estavam próximos a estrada que dava acesso a Hogwarts, ocultos pelas árvores e portando vassouras. O combinado era que eles formariam o grupo de apoio, que seria avisado através de um aviso luminoso no céu, vermelho para emergência e verde para cobertura.

O caminho foi silencioso e ao chegar à saída, Harry pegou o mapa do maroto em seu bolso, murmurou as palavras de ativação e verificou os pontos vermelhos que havia no castelo. Snape estava em um lugar acima do escritório, talvez o quarto do diretor ficasse no andar acima e com acesso somente pela escada o que dificultaria as coisas; No demais, havia cinco professores que deviam estar dormindo em seus quartos, os únicos pontos que se moviam eram de quatro homens, cujos nomes não conhecia. Abriu a passagem com cautela, ainda verificando o corredor e então novamente o mapa, enquanto os outros se posicionavam no corredor.

-Há quatro vigias. –Harry murmura, enquanto chama Tonks com um gesto. –Reconhece? –Tonks apenas diz que não com um aceno. –O plano é o seguinte: Lupin, Fred e Jorge vão aos quartos dos professores e os imobilizam. Tonks, Rony e eu vamos pegar esses quatro. Quando terminarem, sigam para frente da gárgula, quando nós terminarmos daremos o sinal verde.

Todos acenaram positivamente, depois seguiram em silêncio seus caminhos. O grupo de Harry foi para o quarto andar, onde estava o primeiro a ser pego. Era um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, andava sonolento pelos corredores, então bastou a Tonks se aproximar silenciosamente por trás e dar-lhe uma gravata enquanto o fazia aspirar um pó que rapidamente o colocou para dormir. Prenderam-no com correntes e colocaram-lhe a capa por cima, de modo que se algum fantasma intrometido visse, pensasse que ele apenas tirava um cochilo.

Os próximos dois estavam no primeiro andar, um parecia voltar da cozinha e o outro havia parado no hall de entrada. Quando chegaram ao topo da escada, puderam ver que o homem, que devia com folga ter passado dos quarenta, cochilar sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a porta e com a varinha em mãos. Ao sinal, Rony usou o accio para pegar a varinha e Harry um feitiço estuporante para derrubar o comensal. O que vinha da cozinha correu ao ouvir o barulho, mas foi surpreendido por Tonks, escondida atrás de uma armadura, que soprou o pó na direção de seu rosto, fazendo-o apagar quase instantaneamente.

O último estava no jardim, patrulhava de vassoura em frente ao castelo e olhava na direção do portão. Com um feitiço, Rony fez um elmo de armadura flutuar e chamar atenção do comensal, que rapidamente desceu para verificar, sendo alvo fácil para Tonks e Harry, que o atingiram com um forte feitiço estuporante. A seguir, Harry lançou as faíscas verdes, que fariam com que o grupo de apoio tentasse entrar pela janela imediatamente acima da janela do escritório.

-Tonks, você reúne os comensais e os prende nas masmorras, nós iremos até o quinto andar nos encontrar com o grupo de Lupin. –Tonks assente e Harry segue com Rony para os andares superiores a passo apressado, mas vigilante.

Correndo e sem parar para nada, Harry e Rony rapidamente chegaram ao corredor que levaria a gárgula, que já estava aberta, o que indicava que algum professor havia sido fiel a ordem e dado a senha. Sem muita cautela, entraram com varinha em punho e passaram rapidamente pelo escritório, mas ao chegarem ao meio da escada viram um dos gêmeos descer e mandar eles fazerem o mesmo.

-Quando invadimos o quarto Snape já havia fugido. Acho que pegou alguma chave de portal. –Aquilo fez Harry rapidamente pegar o mapa do maroto e verificar os pontos em busca de Snape, que realmente não estava em ponto algum do mapa.

-Droga! Aquele desgraçado deve ter posto algum feitiço para denunciar a invocação de magia ofensiva. –Rony resmunga e Harry se segura para não rasgar o pergaminho que tinha em mãos.

-Bom, o importante é que o castelo é nosso. Dumbledore, o que precisamos fazer para ativar todas as proteções de Hogwarts? –Lupin primeiro os acalma e depois pergunta ao quadro do ex-diretor, que assim como os outros quadros, estava desperto e atento.

Algumas horas depois, Hogwarts era o lugar mais protegido de toda a Europa, as proteções mais antigas já estavam ativas e nenhum ser vivo poderia entrar ou sair dos terrenos livremente. Patronos avisando da tomada da escola haviam sido enviados, assim como cartas protegidas por código mágico e carregadas por corujas bem treinadas.

Harry estava na parte da frente do jardim, terminando de fazer manutenção em sua vassoura, apesar do olhar perdido no horizonte. Percebeu que alguém se aproximava, mas não olhou, então pelo modo da pessoa se largar no chão soube que era Rony, que provavelmente tentaria lhe consolar.

-Não fica assim, cara. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente pega aquele traidor. –Rony fala de modo confiante e dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

-Não perderia meu tempo pensando em Snape. –Fala verificando a vassoura e vendo se estava tudo ok.

-Então pensava em Hermione? –O nome foi pronunciado de uma forma diferente, certamente o amigo ainda tentava compreender o que aconteceria.

-Se você visse o que eu vi, entenderia. Não era nada parecido com Esme, pelo contrário... não tem como explicar. –Tentava usar um tom neutro, não queria expor o amigo a suas frustrações.

-Não fica assim. Sei que vai ser estranho só nós dois, mas eu estou aqui e nem pense em me afastar, porque eu ficarei ao seu lado aconteça o que acontecer. –Rony tinha um semblante sério, que Harry conhecia bem e que mostrava todo o lado maduro do amigo.

-Eu vou bater uns papinhos, quando voltar quero um mapa com a marcação dos locais onde somos fortes e onde somos fracos, assim como as devidas proporções e a relação daqueles com quem poderemos contar. Assim que madame Pomfrey e a professora McGonagall chegarem, informem sobre Hermione e inicie a pesquisa por algo que possa ajudá-la.

-Ok. Toma cuidado. –Harry acenou que sim e depois, com um movimento de varinha fez a caixa de manutenção desaparecer e logo depois partiu rapidamente com sua Firebolt.

**************

-Vamos, diga logo Mundungo! –Harry ordena enquanto atirava o bruxo por cima da mesa de jantar que havia no quartinho imundo onde Mundungo se escondia.

-Eu não posso! Eles vão me matar. Esse país não é mais seguro, _eles _estão em todas as partes. –Apesar de estar furioso e de já ter dado uns socos "amigos" no ex-aliado, este parecia não querer colaborar.

-Acontece que eu também não sou bonzinho. Portanto você tem duas opções: Número um: Você me conta a verdade e eu te dou abrigo. Número dois: Você não me conta nada e eu te deixo em um reduto de comensais bem perigosos. Então Mundungo, o que vai ser? –Harry agora o segurava pela gola e tinha seu punho direito fechado e apontado para o rosto do outro.

-Que abrigo? Eles sabem onde é a Ordem da Fênix... –Apesar da voz trêmula e da boca sangrando, Mundungo ainda conseguia ser irônico.

-Tomei Hogwarts. Agora aquele é o meu castelo e protege aqueles que não são meus inimigos. Você é meu inimigo? –Por mais que não pudesse ter certeza de que Harry falava a verdade quanto a Hogwarts, não queria mais apanhar e nem ser atirado em algum canto das fronteiras inimigas.

-Ok. Mas eu não vou com você até lá. –Harry o soltou e esperou pacientemente que ele relatasse tudo.

O centro de Londres, de um jeito quase inacreditável, parecia absolutamente normal. O s trouxas ainda não sabiam de nada, talvez uma tática para neutralizar as poderosas armas trouxas militares, afinal Voldemort podia não gostar de trouxas, mas não era burro e, sendo criado por trouxas, certamente sabia muito bem o poder de arsenais nucleares e armas automáticas.

Ignorando aquelas conclusões por hora, entrou em uma cabine telefônica, inseriu o cartão e digitou os números que havia anotado em seu braço a caneta. O telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes e seu coração já batia completamente descompassado no peito. Até que alguém atendeu e uma voz doce e musical respondeu do outro lado.

-Alô. Quem é? –Por mais que o tom estivesse diferente, Harry poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

-Hermione, você está bem? –Sentiu-se tolo ao notar que sua voz tremia, assim como sua mão.

-Sim. Desculpe-me por ontem, não sei o que deu em mim... –Sua voz estava vacilante e foi impossível não pensar que se, ainda fosse humana, Hermione estaria chorando.

-Não precisa se desculpar, não foi culpa sua. Eu já estou em Hogwarts, nossos amigos estão fazendo de tudo para que quando você chegue, possa ficar entre nós, sob controle. Todos sentimos sua falta e aguardamos ansiosos que volte... Preciso que seja forte, que resista e domine a besta... Preciso de você... –Sem que desse tempo para ela falar, desliga o telefone. Se houvesse alguém monitorando as telefonias trouxas, por mais remota que a hipótese fosse, não podia deixar que a chamada fosse localizada.

*****************************************************************************************************

_**N/A: Olá, adorei ver várias pessoas comentando então resolvi postar logo! Um capítulo que dá bem o clima da fic, mostra como o HArry e a Hermione vão meio que seguir daqui para frente. Perguntinha básica: Vocês gostaram das cenas de ação até aqui? Eu costumo escrever bastante cenas de luta, apesar de não ter muitas nesses primeiros capítulos.  
**_

_Ingrid Teixeira: Eu não sei se vou postar as outras, tenho um pouco de preguiça porque tem que revisar e concertar errinhos rsrsrsrs. _

_Marcia B. S.: Espero que tenha conseguido se inspirar rsrsrs Quanto a Hermione, digamos que os problemas dela estejam só começando._

_Angel Cullen McFellou: Você acha mesmo que melhora? Eu não sei não._

_ci: Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu vou atualizar._

_ Perseus Fire: Hermione além de ser uma recém-nascida ainda é bruxa, então segurar ela é complicado. Mas nesse cap já dá pra ver ela ficando mais no controle e a tendência é ir melhorando bastante._

_Polly: Eu adoro essa fic, então quanto mais comentários ela tiver, mais rápido eu escrevo! Quanto ao título, eu pensei nele antes de sair o quarto livro nos EUA e acabou que o nome é a "tradução" do título em inglês, pena que a editora daqui preferiu por Amanhecer como título._


	5. Sra Cullen

**Cap. 5- Sra. Cullen**

**N/A: Como um dos pontos altos de Breaking Dawn é o casamento, eu vou optar por não copiar e colar aqui, até porque envolve um capítulo inteiro e a presença de Hermione não mudaria muita coisa no que aconteceu, então para todos os efeitos, a cerimônia foi igualzinha ao livro.**

Os dias se passaram tensos e corridos na casa dos Cullen, a proximidade do casamento deixava Edward um tanto ansioso e ausente, principalmente comigo mais calma e sob controle. No entanto, quando Alice saía, Edward tinha que ficar por perto, só por precaução.

O dia do casamento chegara e, como o combinado, eu iria para Great Rocks, onde ficaria longe de humanos e, por conseqüência, da tentação. Ficaria lá durante a cerimônia e a festa e só voltaria após receber um telefonema de um dos Cullen.

-Hei, você demorou! –Me surpreendi ao ver Seth ali, o vento estava contra e não havia sentido seu cheiro, até porque senão eu teria mudado meu caminho.

-Seth? O que você está fazendo aqui? –Sei que fui dura, mas ele deveria estar no casamento e não bancando a babá.

-Aquela festa seria muito chata, além disso, vai estar cheia de vampiros e gente que não conheço. Achei que seria mais legal vir aqui pegar alguns ursos com você. –Ele estava sorrindo vacilante, seu coração batia descompassado e via que suava um pouco, era nítido que estava mentindo e aquilo era algo que acabava com minha calma.

-Eles mandaram você ficar de babá, não é? –Estava irritada, tinha certeza de que minhas presas deviam estar bem expostas. –Pois fique sabendo que eu posso me controlar muito bem, não vou até lá matar os convidados, nem para a cidade atacar as pessoas. –Se ele achava que eu ficaria lá estava enganado, teria que correr muito para me alcançar.

-Eu estou aqui por que quero. Pensei que poderíamos explorar a montanha, há uns lugares que eu conheço e que poderia te mostrar. Mas se você quiser, eu posso ir embora. –Ele era meu amigo e provavelmente só queria me ajudar, sabia disso, mas isto não diminuía a minha frustração, eu poderia ficar sozinha e ficaria.

-Então eu quero que você vá. –Falei com convicção, não iria deixar o mínimo espaço para ele tentar me convencer de nada.

Sem dizer mais nada, Seth se vira e vai embora, me deixando sozinha na clareira. Então, sem olhar para trás, disparei pela mata, iria esperar no cume pelo telefonema me avisando sobre o que deveria fazer, além de aproveitar para me alimentar bem antes da viagem.

Assim que recebi o telefonema, desci rapidamente o monte, encontrando-me com os Cullen já a caminho do aeroporto, onde pegaríamos um jatinho fretado para Londres.  
O vôo fora tranqüilo, fiquei ouvindo sobre os detalhes da cerimônia, os quais Alice e Bella fizeram questão de me contar. Assim que desembarcamos, entramos no primeiro beco a vista e eu os aparatei para Hogsmeade, onde encontraria as carruagens de Hogwarts nos aguardando.

*********

-Hagrid! Que bom te ver. –Hermione fala sorrindo, feliz por ver o amigo. Eu nunca havia visto um homem tão alto e estranho, mas combinava com a descrição que Hermione havia dado.

-Hermione?! –Hagrid parecia surpreso ao vê-la, percorrendo com os olhos o novo corpo dela e, estranhamente, desaprovando. –Você está diferente. –Fala meio sem jeito, provavelmente não reconhecendo a menina que viu crescer. Eu mesma havia me assustado ao ver suas mudanças e, de certa forma, ansiei pelo que aconteceria comigo.

-Sim, um pouco. Mas não precisa ter medo, eu estou bem e, sem querer ofender, seu sangue meio gigante não é muito apetitoso. –Hermione fez uma ligeira careta ao final, tendo apoio dos outros Cullen.

-Um meio gigante! Por isso esse cara é tão grande e tem o cheiro tão estranho. –Emmet comenta observando Hagrid, parecendo avaliar o potencial deste como inimigo.

-Eu também nunca havia visto um, mas consigo enxergar seu futuro, não é muito nítido, mas posso ver. –Alice comenta sorrindo, detestava quando alguém a "deixava no escuro".

-Acho que isso é bom... –Ele parecia confuso, o que é normal já que ter alguém estranho bisbilhotando seu futuro pode ser algo bem incomodo. –Mas, por favor, sentem-se que os levarei para Hogwarts. –Com um gesto de sua varinha, faz as bagagens irem para a parte de trás das carruagens.

-Você não se sente bem, Bella? –Edward me pergunta ao notar que eu parecia tremer levemente.

-É só uma sensação estranha, não sei explicar direito. –Realmente, não era frio, somente uma sensação estranha que me percorria a espinha, parecia medo, mas não era, quer dizer, não havia nada que devesse me assustar.

-Vai ver ela está com medo desses cavalos feiosos! –Rosalie me provoca enquanto subia em uma das carruagens.

-Do que está falando? Não vejo cavalo algum. –Pergunto após olhar cuidadosamente ao redor, não havia nem sinal de algum animal por perto.

-Isso não me surpreende. Testrálios são cavalos alados que trouxas não podem ver e mesmo entre seres mágicos, só àqueles que já viram alguém morrer, podem vê-los. Como eu já havia alertado antes de virmos, Bella sentirá calafrios e sensações estranhas no castelo diante de fantasmas ou mesmo pela forte magia de alguns locais. –Hermione também se acomodava na carruagem enquanto explicava, Edward e eu nos sentávamos a sua frente.

-É horrível saber que estão ali, senti-los ali e não poder vê-los, principalmente quando todo mundo vê! –Resmungo chateada, gostaria de ver os cavalos alados, assim como todo o resto.

-Se acha isto ruim, imagine não poder vê-los, mas ter que voar neles a grande velocidade para ir até Londres! –Hermione já havia me contado esta história, a qual pareceu louca até para mim. Não que eu não fosse capaz de voar num bicho invisível e em alta velocidade para uma armadilha mortal pelo Edward. O que me dava ainda mais certeza de que ela sentia algo bem maior do que amizade pelo Harry.

-Eles são realmente rápidos? –Jasper pergunta em tom curioso, o que acaba por ser uma deixa para Hagrid falar tudo sobre Testrálios, desde sua grande velocidade e inteligência à sua dieta, a qual até animou Emmet.

Não demoramos mais que alguns minutos para chegar aos portões de Hogwarts, de onde os vampiros já podiam ter uma visão detalhada do castelo, que os fez realmente ficarem encantados. Era a primeira vez que eu os via realmente impressionados com algo e isto me deixou ainda mais curiosa para poder ver o castelo.

-Hermione, Papoula a esta esperando em minha cabana. Ela tem algumas poções para te dar antes que entre no castelo. –Hagrid estava sem jeito, dava para ver sua face enrubescer entre a espessa barba.

-Tudo bem, encontro-os daqui a pouco. –Mal falara isto e já desaparecia, para surpresa do meio gigante, que parecia não conseguir acompanhar sua veloz corrida.

-É um pouco difícil se acostumar, mas com o tempo melhora. –Disse dando de ombros, entendia como Hagrid devia estar se sentindo.

Hagrid seguiu com as carruagens até a porta do castelo, onde pude ver uma senhora alta, esguia, de postura rígida, mas expressão tranqüila. Não tinha dúvidas de que era a professora de que Hermione falara, Minerva McGonagall.

-Bem vindos a Hogwarts! –A senhora tinha um tom simpático e não parecia ter problemas com a presença de vampiros. –Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, membro do corpo docente de Hogwarts e diretora da Grifinória, no momento uma das líderes da Ordem da Fênix. Por favor, me sigam. –Ela entrava por grandes portas duplas de madeira revelando um belo salão de mármore, decorado com armaduras medievais, exatamente como Hermione e Harry descreveram. –Suas malas já estão em seus quartos, os demais membros da ordem e residentes do castelo nos aguardam no salão principal. –Dito isto outras grandes portas se abriram.

O salão era amplo, havia apenas uma grande mesa em seu centro onde várias pessoas nos observavam, a maioria ruivos, provavelmente Weasley. Mas era o teto que chamava a atenção, havia milhares de velas flutuando e iluminando o lugar, no entanto o céu noturno com a lua e as estrelas muitos visíveis, por si só, iluminavam belamente o salão, era a decoração mais bonita que já vira.

-Farei uma breve apresentação de todos. Do lado direito temos Fred, Jorge, Gina, Gui, sua esposa Fleur, Arthur e Molly Weasley. À esquerda Rony, Ninphadora Tonks, Remo Lupin, Carlinhos e Alastor Moody. –Todos levantavam a mão em cumprimento, enquanto a senhora os apresentava e andava em direção a cabeceira. –Por favor, sentem-se e fiquem à-vontade.

-Harry tinha razão. A Fleur é tão linda quanto a Rosalie. –Após observar a francesa meio veela, sussurrei para Alice, que riu baixinho. Rosalie e Fleur trocavam olhares avaliativos e não muito amistosos.

-Bom, minha vez de conduzir as apresentações. –Carlisle fala se adiantando. –Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, minha esposa Esme, meus filhos Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice e Jasper. –De um modo que eu já sabia que aconteceria, vi todos os rostos se concentrarem em mim. Era notório que eu não era uma vampira, portanto deviam estar pensando que eu era a louca que havia se casado com um vampiro.

-É você o que lê mentes, não é? –Um dos gêmeos pergunta observando Edward, que tinha um ar entediado, provavelmente já sabia o que viria a seguir.

-Sim e sim. Realmente não posso evitar ouvir o que pensam, mas não se preocupem, sou muito discreto. –Responde a pergunta verbalizada e provavelmente a que alguém faria a seguir.

-Mas você pode ler a de todos? –Pergunto curiosa, afinal ele não podia ver os pensamentos de Harry ou Hermione.

-Hum... é difícil captar algo do Sr. Moody, seus pensamentos são muito baixos, já a Sra. McGonagall é a única a conseguir me bloquear por completo. –Até eu pude ver o discreto sorriso da bruxa sentada na posição de comando, provavelmente o lugar realmente certo para ela.

-E Hermione, como está? –Rony pergunta parecendo preocupado, era óbvio que temia que a amiga tivesse com eles a mesma reação que teve com Harry.

-Ela me parece muito bem. Tem conversado muito com Bella e em momento algum demonstrou agressividade para com ela. Acredito que após ter ficado tão frágil diante de Harry, Hermione tenha feito um grande trabalho de autocontrole e, com a ajuda das poções, tenho certeza de que poderá conviver tranquilamente com vocês. –Carlisle, que havia se sentado ao lado de Rony, responde de forma serena, naquele tom que usava com seus pacientes para acalmá-los.

-Eu posso vê-la. –Alice fala após fechar os olhos por instantes. –Ficará tudo bem por hoje, Hermione está confiante e manterá o controle com tranqüilidade.

-Pode ver como será o encontro dela com Harry? –Desta vez era Gina que perguntava, mas todos pareciam ansiosos pela resposta.

-Nenhum dos dois está certo de que deve encontrar o outro, desse modo não tenho como ver nada. Sinto muito. –Alice também parecia não gostar daquele suspense, talvez porque também estivesse angustiada por Hermione.

-Mas se ela está sob controle, poderíamos fazer outro teste. –Jasper sugere. –O jardim me parece grande e agora temos os bruxos para ajudar a controlá-la, caso ela fraqueje.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. Pelo que soubemos da experiência do Edward, o desejo de matar é incrivelmente forte. Hermione ainda é muito jovem e inexperiente, não terá forças para se controlar, mesmo com a ajuda das poções. Claro que poderíamos segurá-la, mas os danos psicológicos nos dois jovens poderiam atrapalhar todo o processo que ambos enfrentam. –Carlisle tinha um pequeno tom de lamento, mas parecia certo do que dizia.

-Eu concordo. –McGonagall o apóia. –Primeiro vamos ver como Hermione reage à convivência conosco, depois tentamos a aproximação. Desse modo ela estará mais confiante. –Apesar de saber que Hermione e Harry sofreriam, tive que concordar, assim como os outros amigos deles que estavam ali.

-Olá, desculpem a demora. –Harry fala ao entrar. Apesar de estar sorrindo, era evidente que estava abatido. –Bella, Edward, parabéns pelo casamento. Desejo-lhes felicidades e muito mais momentos bons que ruins. –Havia um tom sincero no cumprimento, enquanto apertava a mão de Edward e depois vinha me abraçar.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –Sussurro em seu ouvido, sentindo-o relaxar um pouco.

-Eu estava preparando o quarto de vocês, sei que deve estar exausta, o dia da noiva é bem complicado, não é? –Eu apenas suspirei e assenti em concordância, Alice e minha mãe haviam me deixado louca. –Se quiserem, posso levá-los e aproveitar para mostrar alguns lugares. –Acho que não fui a única a ver que era um pedido de ajuda, um jeito de se manter ocupado e longe, enquanto Hermione estaria encontrando a todos.

-Obrigado, Harry. Será ótimo conhecer um pouco mais do castelo, ele parece ser impressionante. –Edward já havia levantado e agora me abraçava carinhosamente.

-Então vamos. –Ele se vira sem olhar os demais, apenas seguindo a nossa frente. Edward parecia entender o que eu estava pensando e só direcionou seu olhar pra mim. Em seus olhos eu via que teríamos um bom trabalho pela frente, não deixando que os dois caíssem.

*********

Nunca havia cruzado tão rápido uma distância daquelas, antes que minha rápida mente pudesse processar, já estava no castelo, em frente às portas do salão principal. Aspirei fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro doce me invadir o corpo, fazendo minha garganta secar e minha boca ficar inundada de veneno. A besta se remexia inquieta, a sede a despertava, no entanto não era mais forte que o calor que brotava em meu peito ao ouvir a voz de meus amigos, das pessoas que admirava e que me eram como uma segunda família. Seria forte, manteria minha concentração e provaria que a mente poderia subjugar os instintos mais selvagens e mais poderosos.

Dei um passo lento para frente, controlando meus movimentos para não assustá-los. A ansiedade pela reação que todos teriam não ajudava a manter o equilíbrio, o cheiro de Harry, ainda forte, muito menos. Contudo, não pararia de respirar, não voltaria a trás e seguiria o rastro de Harry, entraria no salão principal e veria meus amigos, conversaria com eles e não veria sangue aquela noite.

-É muito bom ver todos vocês novamente! –Minha voz saiu mais grave que o normal, mas sem perder o tom musical que adquiriu após meu "renascer".

-Para todos nós também é muito bom recebê-la novamente. –McGonagall sorria e parecia levemente emocionada. Molly chorava copiosamente, Tonks e Fleur pareciam conter a umidade em seus olhos, mas a maioria me dirigia olhares surpresos, certamente não esperavam que eu estaria tão diferente.

-Hermione, você está muito gata! –Fred fala embasbacado, fazendo alguns rirem. Se pudesse, teria corado, mas resolvi ignorar e ir me sentar.

-Gata e muito sensual, até sua voz está sexy! –Agora era Jorge que parecia observar impressionado meu jeito de andar e sentar.

-Só vocês dois para acharem sexy uma pessoa que pode, em frações de segundos, atravessar esta mesa e matá-los. –Era impossível não rir diante daquela reação, nunca havia achado os gêmeos normais, mas não esperava que seriam tão loucos.

-Mas você está realmente diferente, quer dizer, não imaginávamos que mudaria tanto. –Gina fala observando-me atentamente, parecia que avaliava minhas novas medidas, o que me deixava ainda mais sem jeito.

-Se estão me achando diferente agora, imagine o que achariam se me vissem batendo no Emmet. –Sabia que meu "irmão" não gostaria da provocação e tive que me esforçar para não sorrir diante do rosnado intimidador que ele me dirigira. Também pude perceber que os demais se encolheram um pouco assustados, o que causou certa preocupação nos demais Cullen.

-Quero ver contar vantagem daqui um ano, quando não for mais uma recém nascida. –Emmet resmunga tentando não ser tão ameaçador, não querendo assustá-los de novo.

-Você, realmente, bate nele? –Carlinhos pergunta avaliando bem o tamanho de Emmet, que realmente era bem mais ameaçador que o meu.

-Vampiros recém-nascidos são mais fortes e rápidos que vampiros normais, então eu sou mais forte que o Emmet e mais rápida que Edward...

-Mais rápida que o Edward? Ele disse que era mais rápido que você. –Rosalie interrompe, parecendo gostar da idéia de Edward estar perdendo em algo.

-Ele é _quase _tão rápido quanto eu, mas eu ainda venço por pouco. Mas se ainda tiverem dúvidas, podemos fazer uma pequena disputa amanhã, quando formos caçar. –Emmet sorri diante da proposta, mas Rony e Gina logo me olham surpresos.

-Desde quando você aposta ou algo do tipo? –Rony pergunta como se visse chifres em minha testa ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Só é legal competir, não sei explicar, mas gosto de ver o jeito como Emmet rosna e fica emburrado quando perde. –Novamente Emmet rosna e, mesmo sabendo que era uma brincadeira ente nós, todos estremeceram, podia sentir o cheiro do medo.

-Talvez seja uma boa idéia vermos exatamente o que são capazes de fazer, só para termos idéia de como dividi-los em grupo e em que missões enviá-los. –Tonks propõe e imediatamente pude ver os gêmeos e Rony trocarem olhares cúmplices, animados, talvez fossem inventar alguma aposta.

-Você se sente bem para isso, Hermione? –Esme pergunta preocupada, mesmo tendo pouco tempo que me tornei parte da família, ela já parecia me ver como uma filha, o que às vezes poderia significar super-proteção.

-Sim, não acho que haverá algum problema. Não é como se minha garganta não estivesse queimando, mas posso lidar bem com isso. Gosto de estar com meus amigos, gosto de estar em casa... é como se aqui eu fosse só a mesma Hermione de sempre. –Era difícil explicar como me sentia, já não era tão boa com meus sentimentos quando humana, agora como vampira era ainda pior.

-Nesse caso, podemos começar assim que Edward aparecer. –Jasper diz de modo tranqüilo e Emmet não segura o riso malicioso, assim como Alice. Era meio óbvio que ambos esperavam por algo de "diferente" essa noite e, provavelmente, deixariam Bella completamente sem jeito no dia seguinte.

*********  
Harry havia nos mostrado onde ficavam os lugares mais importantes como a biblioteca e a enfermaria, depois nos levou para cima nas escadas flutuantes. Nas paredes os quadros nos olhavam e cochichavam, mas não podia ouvi-los muito bem. Edward e Harry conversavam entretidos sobre algumas atividades no dia seguinte, mas eu estava mais preocupada do que ocorreria quando ficássemos sozinhos. Não que eu houvesse mudado de idéia sobre querer estar com ele, era só a sensação estranha do como seria.

-Bella, você fica aqui. –Olhei confusa para Harry e então ele me apontou uma porta. –É um banheiro. Há um banho relaxante lá. Achei que depois de um dia exaustivo, você gostaria de recarregar as baterias. –Harry parecia um pouco sem jeito, o que nas circunstancias atuais, era completamente compreensível. –Ah! Tem outra porta lá, abra-a e suba as escadas, que você chegará ao quarto. Foi uma pequena adaptação para lhes dar privacidade.

-Obrigada. –Felizmente isso bastou para Harry apontar o corredor a Edward. Os dois seguiram e logo eu estava sozinha.

O banho me fizera perder a noção do tempo, fora tão relaxante e calmante que eu quase dormi. Contudo, agora que eu estava seca e vestida, o nervosismo voltara. Abri a porta e comecei a subir as escadas, meu coração batia tão forte que Edward provavelmente poderia ouvir.

Era fato que o amava, que confiava nele, porém não poderia negar que eu estava com medo. Se algo desse errado, por mínimo que fosse, eu poderia morrer. Era como brincar de roleta russa com cinco de seis balas possíveis. Então uma pessoa normal perguntaria o porquê de eu estar tentando, afinal já eram loucos aqueles que jogavam roleta russa com uma munição, ou seja, já era louca por beijá-lo, por tentar uns amassos, mas seria insana se fosse a frente com isso e talvez este tenha sido o motivo por Edward ter ficado tão entretido com Harry. Ele também estava com medo, com muito medo.

Cheguei à porta que me separava do quarto, respirei fundo, não desistiria agora, afinal de todas as experiências humanas, amá-lo completamente era a que eu não queria perder. Eu sabia que depois de me tornar uma vampira nada seria igual, não haveria meus loucos hormônios me guiando, só a sede infindável por sangue. Ergui minha mão e senti um grande calor vindo da porta, o que me fez recuar, no entanto a porta se abriu silenciosamente, por mágica provavelmente.

-** Wow**... –Não era algo muito eloqüente, mas não haveria palavras para descrever o que eu via.

O quarto parecia um amplo e quente salão, no centro havia uma grande e, aparentemente, confortável cama, havia um perfume diferente no ar, que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Mais o incrível estava acima, mais precisamente no teto. O teto do salão principal era maravilhoso, mas este me tirou o fôlego. Eu tinha a sensação de estar olhando o universo, a luz que iluminava o quarto era de fato da enorme e visível lua e das estrelas.

-Eu mal senti a hora passar vislumbrando cada astro destes. Harry me disse que os alunos usam telescópios para estudar o que está mais perto, no entanto usam o teto para estudar o que está mais longe. –Eu podia ouvir o que Edward dizia, mas não conseguia me concentrar em nada, se não o brilho incrível que sua pele nua adquirira ao ser iluminada ao mesmo tempo pelo Sol, pela Lua e por constelações ou mesmo galáxias que faziam um brilho dourado e um brilho branco gélido se mesclarem a pequenas auras róseas e esverdeadas.

-Eu sempre te imaginei como um anjo, mas agora parece mais um deus, poderoso, belo e inalcançável. –Eu senti meu corpo tremer, suar mais pela tensão que pelo calor do quarto, e só piorava a cada passo que ele dava em minha direção.

-Não seja boba. Afinal, **Sra. Cullen **, agora eu sou oficialmente todo seu. –Eu achava que Edward já havia me deslumbrado de todas as formas possíveis, mas aquela frase foi tão sexy, que minha simplesmente parou, totalmente incapaz de processar toda a gama de significados daquele pronome. Contudo isto foi a deixa para meus hormônios rebeldes e humanos tomarem conta de mim e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que fazia, já o estava beijando completamente entregue, completamente alheia ao fato dele ser um vampiro e eu apenas uma frágil humana.

*********

Após o encontro no salão principal, resolvi dar uma volta pelo jardim, estava a meio caminho do campo de quadribol, quando uma brisa me trouxe um cheiro familiar. Virando-me, vasculhei o horizonte até avistar uma figura próxima ao lago. Era Rony, tinha certeza. Sem se quer pensar, corri até lá parando perto dele.

-Hei! Não surja assim do nada! –Rony estava pálido e quase caíra no lago, uma reação que sem duvida eu não esperava.

-Não precisa ter medo, eu estou bem. –Falo de modo calmo e me sentando a uma distância de quase dois metros.

-Não é que eu ache que você pularia no meu pescoço. Mas num minuto eu estava sozinho e no segundo seguinte tem um vulto atrás de mim. Isso assustaria qualquer um, não é? –Isso era verdade, às vezes me esquecia de que era muito rápida e silenciosa para humanos.

-Desculpe. Eu não estou acostumada a controlar meus movimentos, mas eu vou tentar daqui pra frente. –Senti que ele estava nervoso, ouvi seu coração acelerar e então ele se sentou a pouco mais de um metro de distância de mim. Ele estava se esforçando para me deixar à-vontade.

-Er... eu sinto muito por não estar lá, quer dizer...

-Eles não eram comensais querendo roubar uma profecia Rony, eles queriam nos matar. Se você estivesse lá, a tragédia poderia ter sido maior. Quer dizer, imagine como sua mãe ficaria se ao invés de mim, fosse você. –É claro que eu também tinha família, mas era diferente, não poderia desejar que ninguém passasse o que eu estava passando.

-Ainda sim é difícil, se imagine no meu lugar... Não importa, já aconteceu... –Era a primeira vez em todos esses anos que Rony evitava discutir comigo e isso era muito estranho. –Pelo menos os Cullen parecem te tratar bem.

-Sim, eles me receberam como parte da família. Esme às vezes parece realmente minha mãe, tão preocupada e tão atenciosa, Carlisle e Edward são ótimos companheiros de estudo, Emmet e Alice são muito divertidos e Rosalie e eu passamos um bom tempo na garagem mexendo nos carros, já o Jasper parece muito interessado nas minhas habilidades, passamos um bom tempo testando meus novos limites mágicos. –Pude ver bem nitidamente a careta que ele fez, mesmo que a noite não estivesse muito clara. –Não que eles me façam esquecer onde é meu lugar. Eu senti falta de vocês, quer dizer, Harry, você e eu somos um time, e é difícil passar por tudo isso sozinha.

-Eu imagino. E agora que você está aqui e bem, me preocupa como Harry ficará. Ele estava realmente preocupado em como as coisas se dariam e... er...

-Acha que ele vai ficar triste porque eu não avancei em ninguém, mas tentei devorá-lo. –Completo, afinal conhecia Harry tão bem quanto a mim mesma e imaginava que aquilo devia o estar massacrando por dentro, assim como fazia comigo.

-Eu não falaria nessas palavras, mas... ok, era nelas que estava pensando. –Admite após eu lhe lançar um olhar de "eu te conheço". Era engraçado ver Rony tentar medir as palavras para não ser indelicado, obviamente era algo no qual ele não tinha a mínima prática. –De todo jeito, não acha que depois das poções dá pra vocês tentarem se ver, mesmo que de longe? –Eu esperava que alguém me falasse sobre isso, mas esperava não precisar responder.

-Sabe, as poções não diminuem a minha sede. Agora mesmo eu sei que não preciso me alimentar, já fiz até mais que o suficiente hoje. No entanto eu escuto os animais na floresta e sinto meu interior vibrar diante da expectativa de caçar algo realmente forte e perigoso. Assim como eu estou sentindo seu cheiro e minha garganta arde e seca, ao mesmo tempo em que minha boca começa a encher de veneno. –Suspiro resignada, era difícil dizer aquilo. –Você é meu amigo e eu não poderia suportar a idéia de te machucar, então de certa forma é fácil controlar tudo isso. A poção ajuda a minha mente a se manter forte. Mas com Harry é diferente, o cheiro dele era mais forte do que qualquer outro que já senti. Só em lembrar sinto o monstro gritar para eu ir caçá-lo. Ele afinal está em algum lugar deste castelo, bastaria eu seguir seu doce cheiro e então encurralá-lo em alguma sala. Ninguém ouviria, claro que todos saberiam e eu sentiria tanto nojo de mim que me mataria, mas ainda sim morreria satisfeita por tê-lo devorado.

Rony estava pálido, talvez só agora entendendo no que eu havia me transformado, vendo por trás da beleza e graciosidade, entendendo a força de caráter dos Cullen. Em silêncio e rapidamente me levantei e corri, queria tirar as imagens do monstro de minha mente, além de dar tempo para que Rony entendesse tudo o que estava acontecendo conosco. Nunca mais nós seríamos um trio, eu jamais mereceria a confiança cega deles.

Como não durmo e não sabia onde Harry estaria, preferi não me arriscar a dar voltas pelo castelo durante a noite e me recolhi à velha e boa biblioteca. Agora eu tinha total acesso a área restrita e poderia estudar mais sobre vampiros e sobre as horcruxes. Como era de se esperar, não notei à hora passar, só realmente reparei na hora quando Bella surgiu, olhando vagamente a estante de livros. Ela parecia um pouco tensa, tinha marcas arroxeadas aparecendo por entre a maquiagem, algo que eu não veria sem minha visão mais apurada.

-Acha que há algo aqui que eu possa ler? –Bella pergunta se esforçando para ser casual.

-Pode ler qualquer coisa, são apenas paginas de pergaminho com letras, a não ser que você vá para a área restrita, aí sim eu não recomendo. –Respondo vendo-a se sentar e observar os livros que estavam na mesa, perto de mim.

-Você pode me recomendar algo que me ajude a entender um pouco melhor a magia? –Ainda não olhava para mim enquanto falava, o que me fez ver que teria que ser eu a tomar a iniciativa.

-Quer que eu te ajude a achar algo para os hematomas? Eles devem estar doendo. –Ela me olhou surpresa e depois olhou para si mesma, como se procurasse uma falha em seu disfarce. –Meus olhos se atêm mais aos detalhes, olhos humanos não poderiam ver.

-Acha que pode fazer um feitiço para dar um jeito? –Pergunta parecendo mais relaxada pela falta de interrogatório.

-Creio que feitiço não, mas uma poção talvez. É meio complicado achar poções que funcionem com trouxas, porém não é algo impossível. –Enquanto falava, já pensava em todos os livros onde poderia encontrar uma referência. –Vem comigo, vamos à seção de poções.

-E, enquanto você procura, eu poderia falar com você? –Não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que ela estava sem jeito, podia ouvir seu coração bater de modo irregular e a oscilação em sua voz.

-Claro. Eu não vou me distrair, prometo. –Falo já pegando diversos livros e os empilhando na mesa a frente da estante.

-Você já imaginou como seria **a **noite? –Fiquei feliz por meus reflexos serem naturalmente muito rápidos, porque senão ela teria notado que o livro que eu segurava quase havia caído no chão.

-Não. Eu nunca tive um relacionamento tão sério assim. –Resolvi me sentar e procurar nos livros que já estavam sobre a mesa, o que me permitia não olhar para ela, enquanto falava.

-Eu também nunca havia imaginado, antes do Edward. E ontem eu fiquei muito apreensiva antes de ir encontrá-lo, mas foi perfeito, melhor do que eu poderia ter sonhado. –Não pude evitar sorrir e olhar para ela, seu rosto havia se iluminado, parecia realmente uma boa lembrança. –Porém a manhã seguinte foi um pesadelo, ele estava se sentindo muito mal por ter me machucado, mas confesso que nem sabia do que ele estava falando até olhar pra mim, porque eu realmente não havia sentindo nada. Eu tentei argumentar, mas ele estava daquele jeito, você sabe, não sabe? –Eu sabia que ela não me perguntava sobre ele e sim sobre a sensação terrível de se sentir um monstro, então apenas assenti. –E por causa disso, ele disse que não voltaríamos a... você sabe, enquanto eu fosse tão quebrável.

-Isso parece muito frustrante, mas para ele deve estar sendo pior. Sei que é difícil para você imaginar isto, mas eu sei como ele se sente. Eu quase matei meu melhor amigo, uma das pessoas que mais amo, a pessoa em quem mais confio. Claro que poderia ter sido pior entre vocês se ele não houvesse se controlado, porém ele usou toda a sua concentração e ainda sim não foi suficiente para evitar que você se machucasse e não foi um ou outro hematoma, foram vários e que devem estar te incomodando muito.

-Eu sei, entendo como ele se sente. Mas ele não sabia o que esperar, o que sentiria, agora ele já tem uma boa idéia, quer dizer, não deve ser muito diferente. –Aquilo fazia sentido, mas a falta de experiência realmente não me dava confiança para opinar e ela parecia querer algo.

-E você pensa que eu posso te ajudar onde exatamente? Quer dizer, rapazes nunca foram o meu forte, tenho certeza de que Rose e Alice ficariam felizes em te dar dicas de... sedução. –Eu já não sabia para onde olhar e tinha certeza de que ela estava imaginando quando eu conseguiria a proeza de ficar vermelha.

-Não me vejo seduzindo alguém, quer dizer, uma vez eu até tentei com o Edward, mas não deu certo. Então pensei se talvez não haja uma poção meio que estimulante, algo para deixar o ambiente mais sugestivo. O que acha? –Revirei minha mente, mas certamente não era o tipo de coisa na qual eu prestaria atenção.

-Acho que vamos ter que procurar muito nos livros. Você se importa? –Não foi surpresa vê-la negando, afinal ela se sentia tão bem quanto eu em uma biblioteca, passávamos muito tempo conversando sobre nossos livros favoritos e a biblioteca de Carlisle era como um parque de diversões.

*********

Passamos metade do dia na biblioteca, enquanto eu almocei Hermione foi fazer uma exibição com o resto da família, a qual eu não precisava ver afinal os poderes deles já não me eram novidade. Nesta altura ela já havia encontrado um feitiço para remover os hematomas do meu corpo, então só precisávamos fazer algumas poções e tudo estaria pronto para a noite, não que eu estivesse segura de que isso daria certo, mas estava tentando acreditar.

-E então, como foi o banho? –Hermione estava no quarto e havia acabado de posicionar o último incenso.

-Ótimo, não sei como, mas me sinto realmente mais disposta e relaxada, apesar do meu coração estar louco no peito. –É claro que ela poderia ouvir isto, mas o melhor de Hermione era que ela parecia entender perfeitamente bem o que eu sentia, talvez por ser tão tímida quanto eu.

-E sua pele? Sente muita diferença? –Eu não sei por que ela parecia incerta, eu nunca havia a visto errar antes. Como Harry dizia, Hermione parecia estar sempre certa.

-Não sei se muita diferença, mas acho que está melhor, minha preocupação é se não alterou muito meu cheiro, quer dizer, Edward gosta dele. –Aquilo era algo estranho de se dizer, mas Hermione apenas se aproximou e aspirou mais fundo. O que, inevitavelmente, me deu medo. Éramos amigas, mas mantínhamos certa distância. Ela vir me cheirar e me tocar não era exatamente algo seguro ou confortável.

-Hum, acho que seu cheiro não mudou muito, está até mais forte e a poção para a pele deu bem certo. Creio que você só precise se aproximar antes que ele fique muito bravo pelo resto. –Como se aquilo fosse ser fácil, se conhecia bem o Edward, ele não gostaria nada de toda esta armação.

-Me ajuda a escolher a camisola? Não consigo olhar para elas e não corar absurdamente. –Eu ia usar uma das que Alice havia me dado, mas todas me pareciam ousadas demais principalmente para mim, quer dizer, provavelmente elas ficariam ótimas para Rosalie, mas para mim definitivamente não.

-Você já separou algumas? –Assenti e mostrei a ela as cinco menos piores. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas deu para ver que seus pensamentos tinham ido na mesma direção dos meus. –Ok, que tal esta preta? Ela não é muito curta e marcaria bem seu corpo, mas sem exageros.

-Ela não precisa marcar, já que mostra tudo! Quer dizer, ela é muito transparente e comigo sendo tão branca, o contraste vai ser enorme.

-Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. –Eu não entendi nada, quer dizer bronzeamento artificial provavelmente não ajudaria. Então ela fez um gesto e de repente a cor mudou de preta para marfim e a transparência diminuiu um pouco.

-Definitivamente eu amo a magia! É injusto que nem todo mundo possa fazer isso. –Se eu já achava as habilidades de vampiros e lobisomens incríveis, não havia nem o que dizer de ser bruxo.

-Acho que agora é você vestir e esperar. Quer que eu diga para ele subir? –Tremi ao ver que o momento se aproximava, antes eu estava empolgada, mas agora o nervosismo quase me consumia.

-Pode ser, mas me dê uns dez minutos. –Ela apenas assentiu e me sorriu confiante antes de sair.

Foram angustiantes minutos até eu me considerar satisfeita com meu cabelo e a camisola, agora eu só precisaria pensar em um olhar sedutor e ensaiar alguma fala legal. Contudo, eu logo ouvi o barulho da porta e em seguida um vento gelado passando por mim. Quando me virei, Edward me olhava furioso e com vários incensos na mão.

-No que você está pensando? Você realmente quer se matar, não é? Ou melhor, quer que eu te mate. –Ele estava um pouco mais furioso do que eu imaginei, então teria que ser mais rápida.

-Sei que você não me mataria ou me machucaria...

-Você já se esqueceu de como estava essa manhã? O fato de Hermione poder te curar não muda o fato de que eu me sinto um monstro fazendo aquilo com você. –Eu podia ver o quanto aquilo o feria e isto me fazia sentir mal também.

-Você não sabia o que sentiria ou como seria, mas agora você já tem uma boa idéia, vai poder se controlar melhor. –Dei um passo e toquei o peito dele com minha mão. Tive a impressão de senti-la vibrar como se ele houvesse estremecido ao contato, também o vi engolir em seco, estava sentindo meu cheiro e gostando, aquela era minha chance. –Edward, eu fiquei muito nervosa nos últimos dias pensando em como seria a noite passada, eu pensei em milhões de coisas, mas acredite, nem em meus mais loucos devaneios imaginei que seria tão maravilhoso.

-Bella, por favor, isso já está muito difícil pra mim... –Ele largara os incensos e agora tocava meu rosto, o que o fez parar de falar, provavelmente sentindo o efeito da poção. –Incensos afrodisíacos, tratamento de pele, camisola provocante... há algo mais? –Pergunta de forma estranha, parecia estar dividido sobre o que fazer.

-E precisa? –Minha pergunta foi um sussurro estratégico perto dos lábios dele, seguido de um beijo, que eu comecei, mas do qual ele tomou total controle. Em segundos eu estava deitada na cama com ele me beijando e tirando todo o meu fôlego.

*********

**N/A²: Um cap com bastante romance, reencontro da Hermione com os amigos. Nos próximos tentarei mostrar mais da realção dos Cullen com o pessoal de Hog e como fica a relação H/H. Tenho até o capítulo 10 escrito e quanto mais comentários, mais rápido virá o post.  
**

**Marcia B. S.: Harry não deu mole pros comensais, foi mais esperto e venceu em uma ação rápida e limpa. Hermione ainda vai dar muito trabalho pros Cullen, porém vai melhorando aos poucos. Quanto ao Snape, eu gosto dele, também gosto de fazer uma personalidade meio duvidosa, mas ainda não sei de que lado ele efetivamente está.**

**Perseus Fire: Hermione está fortinha, não é jogo pra ninguém mexer com ela rsrsrs. Mas quanto a ela e Harry, como dito neste cap, vão ficar no mesmo castelo, mas bem longe um do outro e como o lugar é grande ajuda. Seth realmente sofreu, mas o pior é o que ele ainda irá sofrer mais a frente, algo que talvez seja bem pior que ter ossos quebrados.**

**Polly: Você pode mandar quantos comentários quiser, basta ter algo interessante a dizer. Quanto a revisar os capítulos, podemos conversar. Me fala seu MSN e eu te adiciono.**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: O capítulo 4 realmente é um cap chave pro desenrolar da fic, já este mostra um pouco mais das relações que estão se formando entre os personagens de HP com Twi. Quanto ao autocontrole da Bella, este é inalcansável e insuperável, a garota nasceu pra ser vampira! rsrsrsrsrs**

**Um aviso rápidinho: Postei uma fic nova aqui, o nome é O Segredo da Magia, ela é pós-Hog e nela Harry e Hermione tem como companheiros de investigação e aventura Artemis Fowl e Holly Short, personagens do livro Artemis Fowl. Confiram porque está bem legal!  
**


	6. Caçada

Cap. 6- Caçada

Estava no jardim observando o alvorecer, o momento do nascer de um novo dia. Era estranho observar Hogwarts e ter a sensação de nunca ter estado lá, era tudo muito diferente, as cores, as formas os cheiros... Um barulho chama minha atenção e vejo uma coruja, a muito conhecida, me entregar um pergaminho.

-Olá Edwiges, como vai? –Pergunto acariciando lhe suavemente a cabeça, de certa forma surpresa por ela não me rejeitar. Só então reparei que observava o pergaminho, parecendo determinada a ficar até obter uma resposta. –Já vou ler e escrever. –Aviso, observando-a voar até a árvore mais próxima.

_Olá, como você se sente?_

_É tão estranho ter que escrever pra você estando tão perto, chego a ficar sem saber o que dizer.  
Rony me disse que conversaram, que está preocupada comigo, mas não fique, não precisa. Eu estou bem, apesar de sentir sua falta... seria difícil dizer isso pessoalmente, talvez seja uma vantagem das cartas._

_Rony e eu estamos atrás da pista do Draco, pensamos que através dele podemos achar uma pista dos comensais ou mesmo dos horcruxes, mesmo que ele não saiba nada a respeito. Pergunte a ele mais detalhes, quem sabe você não tem alguma boa idéia pra nós.  
Beijos, Harry _

Ler aquelas palavras me fazia sentir bem, preenchida por dentro, no entanto sentir o cheiro dele no pergaminho me lembrava às sensações horríveis daquele dia, os pensamentos sombrios, violentos. Limpei minha mente, aquilo não me levaria a nada, eu havia caçado a menos de doze horas e estava bem. Após conjurar pergaminho e pena, me pus a escrever, ou ao menos tentar.

***************************************************************

-Já aqui, Bella? –Alice pergunta ao vê-la entrar no salão principal, junto a si havia um prato com comida quente, o que obviamente não devia ser para ela.

-Certo, o que você viu que te fez estar aqui? –Pergunto após suspirar derrotada, não era como se eu fosse vencê-la em um jogo de cartas marcadas.

-Nada, só uma conversa franca entre amigas. –Alice parecia animada, o que a fazia gemer por dentro. –A não ser que você prefira conversar com Hermione. –Ótimo, nada melhor que um pouco de chantagem emocional.

-Eu adoro conversar com você Alice, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Agora, sobre o que gostaria de falar? –Agora é a hora em que torço para um gongo salvador, penso resignada.

-Na verdade achei que você é quem quisesse conversar, fazer perguntas a alguém mais experiente. –Alice realmente esperava que eu fosse fazer perguntas e confissões?

-Oi! –Minha heroína! –Alice, eu estava pensando em caçar, será que gostaria de vir? Emmet e Edward já confirmaram. –Hermione pergunta com um sorriso sincero, mas me dirigindo uma rápida piscadela.

-Vocês vão caçar? –Rony parecia ter ouvido o convite ao passar pelo corredor e agora vinha até nós.

-Eu estou querendo, só pra garantir. –Senti que havia algo mais, mas deixei para perguntar depois.

-Tem relação com a carta do Harry? –Quanto tato! Será que não pensa que talvez ela não queira compartilhar conosco?

-Não sei se é psicológico, mas só em sentir o cheiro dele pelo pergaminho, já me fez ficar tentada, minha boca se encheu de veneno. –Ela fala olhando para Alice, como se buscasse uma explicação.

-Eu nunca tive uma experiência como essa, talvez só Edward possa te responder. –Alice responde olhando-a com ternura, devia estar tão preocupada quanto eu.

-Falando em experiência, posso vê-los caçar? –Rony pergunta empolgado e tanto Hermione quanto Alice reagem com espanto. –Não em terra, mas no ar. Poderíamos ir de vassoura, acho que isso não chamaria a atenção de vocês, não é? –Era uma ótima idéia e certamente eu queria participar.

-Não sei, teríamos que falar com Carlisle. –Hermione responde pensativa, tentando avaliar a situação.

-Vejo eles nos cumprimentando e algo sobre uma aposta. –Alice tinha um tom levemente interessado, obviamente já sabia o resultado.

-Então vamos poder vê-los? –Pergunto só para confirmar, mal acreditando que poderia vê-los caçar, apesar de ainda não estar certa de se seria algo bom ou não.

-Creio que sim, vou procurar Carlisle para confirmar. –Ao que parece eu tinha sido salva, pelo menos por enquanto. Assim que Alice sai, Hermione volta a falar.

-Sabe, não é algo bonito de se ver. –Hermione começa cabisbaixa, o tom um tanto vago. –Viramos predadores selvagens perseguindo, matando, devorando, é algo não só assustador, mas nojento. –Eu podia imaginar, afinal Edward também nunca quis que o visse, mas eu precisa ver, afinal logo estaria com eles.

-Não se preocupe Mione, ninguém vai ficar com medo de você, nem qualquer outra coisa. Nada vai mudar. –Rony fala tranqüilo, logo depois apertando brevemente a mão dela. –Vou falar com o pessoal, juntar as vassouras.

-Espera. Harry mencionou que vocês estão atrás de pistas, parece que ouviram algo do Draco. O que vocês têm afinal? –Assuntos sobre a guerra, isso era interessante, ainda não havia presenciado uma reunião.

-Umas indicações, um possível esconderijo. Mas não é nada muito certo, precisamos ir e fazer umas perguntas. –Apesar das boas notícias, Rony não parecia tão animado.

-Eu gostaria de poder ir, mas já que não posso, pelo menos levem um dos Cullen. –Hermione pede, visivelmente preocupada.

-Deveriam ir com Edward. –Os dois me olharam surpresos e só podia ser por causa de nossa lua-de-mel, como se isso fosse mais importante que uma guerra. –Edward e eu teremos toda a eternidade juntos, agora o mais importante é vocês encontrarem as horcruxes.

-Realmente Edward seria perfeito, enquanto vocês fariam perguntas, ele veria as respostas corretas na mente do interrogado. –Hermione parecia gostar da idéia, seria seguro e simples.

-Mas esse sujeito até poderia nos apontar Draco, mas certamente Draco nos apontaria outro, que apontaria outro, poderia demorar uns dias. –Rony me avisa, sabendo que eu não gostaria da idéia. Era horrível pensar que justamente agora teríamos que nos separar, mas eu não poderia ser tão egoísta, Edward era a melhor opção deles.

-Tudo bem, vou falar com ele assim que comer, creio que não haverá problemas. Mas posso saber os detalhes? –Pergunto querendo saber exatamente aonde eles iriam e quais os riscos.

************************************************************

Harry estava sozinho em seu quarto, havia acabado de falar com Lupin e avisar que partiria com Rony para seguir pistas de Draco. Como era de se esperar, nem Lupin e nem Minerva ficaram contentes com aquilo, porém eles também não poderiam segurá-los ali e não tinham o que fazer, além de dar uma série de recomendações.

Ao olhar para a mesa de cabeceira, viu a carta que Hermione lhe mandara e decidiu abrir, precisava tirar um pouco as horcruxes da cabeça. Além disso, estava ansioso para ver o que poderia ter deixado o envelope tão estufado.

_Harry, adorei receber sua carta, não é o que eu gostaria, mas por hora é o melhor jeito de nos comunicarmos. Pensei então no que gostaria de te falar se estivéssemos frente a frente, descobri que era bastante coisa, como pode ver pelo tamanho do outro pergaminho._

_Preocupa-me não poder ir com você e com Rony, discutirei com ele os detalhes assim que o vir, falarei para levarem ao menos um dos Cullen, me sentirei mais segura dessa forma. Sei que você vai achar exagero da minha parte, mas por favor, tome cuidado, não perca a paciência se algo sair errado, pense duas vezes antes de sair... Sabemos que você é temperamental e esse talvez seja o seu maior defeito, então comece a trabalhá-lo._

_Sinto muito sua falta, acho que antes não imaginava o quanto sua simples presença já era gratificante, assim como seus olhares, nossos silêncios reconfortantes e nossas conversas despretensiosas. Vou me esforçar o máximo possível para em breve podermos nos ver, até lá, por favor, se cuide._

_Com carinho, Hermione._

Hermione continuava a mesma, sempre tão preocupada, quase tinha vontade de rir com todo aquele jeito quase maternal da amiga. No entanto, não ouvir sua voz em tom mandão e nem seu olhar sério de quem não permitiria ser contrariada, lhe tiravam até a vontade de sorrir. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e pegara o outro pergaminho, bem maior que o primeiro, lembrando-lhe as enormes anotações que a amiga fazia durante as aulas.

***********************************************************

Confesso que estava um tanto nervosa, já havia tentado imaginar como seria, mas sabia que mesmo já os tendo visto em batalha, não seria a mesma coisa. Porém o que mais me preocupava agora, enquanto estava no jardim com todos, era a perspectiva de voar tão alto em algo tão frágil quanto uma vassoura.

-Não deve se preocupar, Bella. –Harry fala ao se aproximar, segurando uma vassoura muito bem cuidada. –As vassouras são muito seguras quando se tem um piloto experiente no comando e, modéstia a parte, eu também sou bastante habilidoso e não a deixarei cair. –Eu não sabia se estava tão óbvio assim o meu receio, mas o jeito simples como Harry falara e sua mão confiante fazendo uma leve pressão no meu ombro, me acalmaram um pouco.

-Obrigada. Agora, quando nós vamos? Não temos que estar no ar antes deles saírem para caçar? –Pergunto observando que os irmãos Weasley, alguns professores e membros da ordem conversavam animados a alguns metros de nós.

-Eles estão fazendo apostas, os gêmeos adoram isso! –Harry sorri achando aquilo divertido, mas o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos.

-Não era bem a situação em que você gostaria de vê-la, não é? –Pergunto de modo suave, segurando sua mão livre tentando passar algum conforto.

-Não. Mas estive conversando bastante com Carlisle, estou tentando entender tudo melhor. Ele até disse que se Hermione continuar se adaptando tão bem, podemos tentar um encontro em umas duas semanas. –Novamente havia um sorriso, mas que não chegava aos olhos e eu sabia como ele se sentia, já tinha estado em situação semelhante.

-Hermione me contou que você escreveu. Foi uma ótima idéia, acredito que quanto mais contato vocês manterem, melhor será. Aliás, também estive pensando em uma coisa, não sei se vai dar certo, mas pode ser que ajude.

-Qualquer coisa está valendo, é só falar. –Aquela reação me pegou de surpresa, lembrando a mim mesma quando havia acabado de conhecer Edward, só que talvez com um pouco de urgência a mais.

-Quando Edward desistiu de lutar contra o que sentíamos, quando passamos um dia juntos em uma clareira num dia de sol, ele me contou que com o passar do tempo ficava mais fácil. Que estar perto de mim e sentir meu cheiro ajudava-o a se controlar mais e que se não se afastasse de mim por mais que uns poucos minutos, nossa convivência poderia ser mais fácil para ele. –Harry me olhava interrogativo, afinal ele não podia ficar nem no mesmo andar que Hermione, quanto mais perto. –Ela não precisa estar ao seu lado pra estar em contato com seu cheiro.

-Fala de eu dar uma roupa minha pra ela ficar cheirando? –Eu tive que me controlar para não rir da careta que ele fez ou o jeito como ele disse.

-Não. Você e Rony vão sair, passar um tempo fora investigando, nesse tempo Hermione poderia ficar no seu quarto, certamente há muito cheiro seu por lá. Claro que seria desaconselhável que qualquer humano ficasse perto dela no quarto ou mesmo perto do quarto, mas seria um jeito de ela se acostumar um pouco com as sensações que seu cheiro provoca. –Pela primeira vez, desde que ele e Hermione se afastaram, vi um brilho quente em seus olhos.

-Isso poderia dar certo e seria fantástico! –Ele sorria abertamente e só não continuamos o assunto, porque nos chamavam. Era hora de voar e ver o espetáculo.

Harry fez a vassoura flutuar ao seu lado e então montou com uma perna a cada lado, depois fez um sinal para que sentasse a sua frente, de lado. Obedeci um pouco relutante, era fácil se desequilibrar, mas então ele sussurrou que eu estava segura e me abraçou firme e delicadamente, de modo a me fazer sentir realmente estável enquanto subíamos devagar. Os outros já estavam em grande altitude e já se dirigiam para um ponto sobre a floresta, mas Harry parecia não estar com pressa.

-Olhe como é bonito aqui de cima. –Ele tinha a voz suave e, sem tirar a mão de minha cintura, apontava o lago e cabana de Hagrid. –Não precisa temer, são minhas pernas que dão estabilidade a vassoura, as mãos servem para dar direção apenas. –Depois de um comentário daqueles, foi impossível não me atentar as coxas firmes e fortes mantendo a vassoura perfeitamente estável durante o vôo lento.

-Estou me sentindo como a princesa Jasmine. –Foi uma péssima tentativa de piada, mas ele surpreendentemente riu.

-Só não espere que eu cante, faria você querer se jogar daqui! –Foi minha vez de rir, ele realmente se lembrava desse antigo filme.

-Depois vou querer que me leve para passear, mas agora é melhor acelerar, eles já estão bem na frente. –Ele me olha como se querendo saber se eu tinha certeza daquilo e eu sorrio confiante em resposta, sabia que ele me manteria segura.

Senti a vassoura acelerar, mas de modo suave, não era nem de perto a loucura de estar em um carro com Edward ou seus irmãos. Rapidamente nos juntamos aos outros, que olhavam os Cullen mais novos saindo da casa. Carlisle havia saído com Remo Lupin e Esme devia estar com a professora de Herbologia nas estufas.

Quase mais rápido do que poderíamos acompanhar, eles entraram na mata, fazendo com que as vassouras tivessem que se mover rapidamente para acompanhá-los. Todos se moviam graciosamente, especialmente as garotas, que iam atrás, Emmet ia à frente de Rosalie, Jasper no meio dos três e a frente de Alice e Edward à direita, a frente de Hermione. Foi impossível não me imaginar no lugar dela, flutuando sobre as raízes, movendo-me com segurança e agilidade, protegida por Edward.

-Todos os animais parecem ter ficado em silêncio, muitos estão fugindo. –Harry fala apontando uns pequenos pontos que se moviam. Certamente ele enxergava melhor que eu, mesmo usando óculos.

-Problemas! –Me viro para olhar um dos gêmeos, ele usava uma espécie de binóculos. –Tem centauros a caminho, estão liderados por aquele mal-humorado que não gosta de bruxos.

-Mas eles sabem que os Cullen têm permissão de caçar, não sabem? –Pergunto sem tirar os olhos dos meus amigos.

-Sabem, mas não significa que todos os centauros concordem com isso. Porém, duvido que eles possam realmente ferir qualquer um dos vampiros.

Aquela afirmação de Harry me tranqüilizou. Ele me passou um daqueles objetos parecidos com binóculos e eu passei a olhar os centauros se organizando, se camuflando. Vi que os Cullen haviam parado, Jasper fazia um sinal e então a formação havia mudado. Emmet e Jasper recuaram, de modo que Rosalie e Alice estivessem entre eles. Edward e Hermione se adiantaram, eram os mais rápidos e Hermione era a mais forte entre eles.

Consegui aproximar mais a imagem e vi que os lábios de Edward tremiam, provavelmente estava sussurrando o que conseguia captar dos pensamentos ao seu redor. Mas talvez não soubessem onde os centauros estavam, porque ficavam olhando para os lados, a procura de algo.

De repente ouvi um grito feminino e afastei a imagem para poder ver o que acontecia. Rosalie estava ferida no ombro, havia uma flecha encravada lá, mas como poderia? Como uma simples flecha poderia penetrar na pele tão resistente de um vampiro.

Não tive mais tempo para pensar em nada, pois logo uma chuva de flechas começou a cair sobre eles. Harry me apertou mais forte contra si, provavelmente nervoso com o que via, em dúvida se ajudava ou não. Os Cullen pareciam se desviar das flechas, mas então, as flechas que pareciam cair aleatoriamente, brilharam e uma luz saía delas e se encontrava com as outras de modo a formar uma rede mágica que pareciam aprisionar os vampiros.

Emmet tentava usar sua força para rasgar a rede, mas ela apenas se esticava até absorver a força do golpe. Alice estava parada e atenta, provavelmente tentando enxergar algo do futuro, mas do mesmo jeito que lobisomens a deixavam cega, centauros também poderiam. Hermione foi rapidamente até Rosalie e tocou o local onde havia a ferida, Jasper e Edward mantinham a postura acompanhando os movimentos que a mata fazia antes de revelar os dez centauros. Todos parecendo imponentes e vitoriosos, com flechas prateadas posicionadas em seus arcos, prontos para atirar.

Parecia haver uma conversa que eu não pude ouvir, então Edward pareceu rir, logo depois saía um clarão avermelhado da mão de Hermione na direção do chão, causando um pequeno tremor e então despedaçando a rede. Os centauros pareceram não se assustar e atiraram, cada um devia atirar um flecha a cada dois segundos. Mas suas posições já estavam reveladas, então cada um dos Cullen apenas escolheu o seu e seguiu correndo mais rápido do que eu poderia ver até alcançar seu centauro, Hermione atirara feitiços em dois e os derrubara, acorrentando-os e desarmando-os com magia.

O que veio a seguir foi puro terror, os seis trocaram rápidos socos com suas vitimas, deixando-as caídas, Rosalie e Alice quebrando os braços e patas dianteiras antes de cravar as presas nos pescoços. Hermione, impaciente para lutar, sedenta de sangue como qualquer vampiro recém-nascido, arrancara a cabeça do centauro com uma espécie de tapa e bebia o sangue que espirrava do ferimento totalmente aberto.

Devíamos estar a mais de cem metros de altura e mesmo assim ouvíamos claramente os gritos de agonia e dor, não só das vítimas, mas dos que estavam presos e se debatiam para sair. O pânico provavelmente lhes deu novas forças, pois no minuto seguinte eles estavam correndo, cada para um lado. Mas Hermione e Edward perceberam, cada um soltando um uivo mais aterrorizante que outro, fazendo 0s centauros correrem mais. Porém não demorou nem dois minutos e Edward já saltava sobre o centauro fugitivo, usando suas garras para cortar a carne e causar múltiplos ferimentos, antes que este já estivesse imobilizado pronto para servir de banquete.

-Hermione! –Ouvi Harry e então, por reflexo, o segurei, impedindo-o de virar a vassoura e partir para floresta.

-Ela ficará bem. –Me forcei a dizer, logo depois vendo que mais cinco centauros a cercavam, lançando flechas mágicas nela, o fogo no local aumentou de repente e isso impediu minha visão. –Gira, vamos pra trás das chamas. –Harry vez uma manobra nada suave com a vassoura, mas me segurando bem.

Eu tinha a impressão de que ele iria interferir, se jogar no meio da luta, caso a imagem fosse dura demais. Era um pouco pior do que imaginávamos, Hermione estava coberta de sangue e urrava vitoriosa, em baixo havia um amontoado de pedaços, o sangue estava todo vermelho por causa do sangue e logo os outros Cullen chegaram, se servindo um pouco mais junto a Hermione.

Por sorte já havia tempo que eu havia almoçado, então só precisei respirar fundo e afastar o binóculos do rosto. No entanto os irmãos Weasley olhavam a cena hipnotizados, os professores e membros da ordem já estavam a meio caminho do castelo. A caçada havia terminado.

-Quer voltar? –Harry pergunta aconchegando-me um pouco contra si.

-Se importa se acompanharmos a volta deles? –Pergunto sabendo que a imagem não era das melhores, mas sabendo que não poderia ir até que os visse saindo em segurança da floresta.

-Tudo bem, mas não precisa olhar. Eu aviso quando estiverem voltando. –Eu assenti, grata por seu cavalheirismo, não precisava ter mais imagens de caça do que as que eu já tinha.

***********************************************************

Após o banho demorado, sentia-se razoavelmente melhor, apesar de ainda não conseguir tirar a expressão do rosto de Bella ao conversar com Hermione, cujas roupas estavam razoavelmente manchadas de sangue. Rapidamente cruzara os degraus que levavam ao quarto e surpreendeu-se ao ver Bella sentada na cama, virando-se para olhá-lo ao notar sua presença. Não queria que esse momento chegasse tão rápido, ainda não sabia bem o que dizer e não sabia como fazê-la ficar, caso ela quisesse deixá-lo, voltar para Forks com medo ou talvez nojo de si e de sua família.

Quando ela se virou completamente para si, tinha os olhos baixos provavelmente não queria encará-lo, olhar sua face que ainda devia assustá-la. Um nó estranho se formara em sua garganta, não sabia se conseguiria pedir que ela ficasse, as imagens dela lhe dizendo de várias formas que iria embora não paravam de surgir em sua mente. Porém, ela não falava nada, o que lhe angustiou ainda mais, fazendo-o vacilar entre amaldiçoar sua habilidade de reservar seus pensamentos ou ficar feliz por na poder ver o quanto a enojava. Contudo, precisava enfrentar aquela situação o mais breve possível.

-Bella. –Chamo com ternura, na esperança de que olhe para mim. –Bella. –Repito um pouco mais firme, sentindo uma angustia estranha. –Bella, por favor... –Minha voz morria em minha garganta, saindo tão baixo que não soube se ela poderia ter ouvido.

Ela não se movera, ainda tinha os olhos fixos na direção... da toalha? Só olhando atentamente, percebi que seus belos olhos pareciam brilhar de excitação observando uma gota de água que passava por meu abdômen até ser aparada pela toalha. Seria possível que mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda pudesse ter esses pensamentos sobre mim?

-Bella! –Agora minha voz estava firme, o que a fez parecer despertar de seus devaneios e finalmente me observar. –Você está realmente pensando em tirar minha toalha? –Não sabia bem o porquê, mas minha voz saíra em tom acusatório, talvez até recriminador, causando um rubor irresistível nas faces alvas.

-Eu posso? –Pergunta mordendo o lábio, meio sem jeito, porém com os olhos passeando por meu tronco nu, cheios de desejo.

-Bella! –Disse de forma dura, não era possível realmente que ela pudesse estar pensando nisso num momento desses.

-Desculpe, você quer conversar, certo? –Sua voz mostrava o quanto estava envergonhada, apesar de nem um pouco arrependida.

- Momentos atrás você me viu caçar, como um predador faminto e selvagem... não se sente com nojo de mim? Talvez com medo? –Pergunto completamente perdido naquela reação tão irracional, afinal qualquer humano ajuizado estaria o evitando, completamente apavorado.

-Mas é claro que não! –Ela parecia achar um absurdo que eu pensasse assim, uma reação típica dela e apenas possível pra ela. –Edward, eu sei o que você é, o que precisa fazer para sobreviver...

-Eu tirei a vida de alguém, suguei seu sangue como uma besta assassina! –Não era possível que ela ainda não pudesse enxergar minha verdadeira face, não era possível que visse o que realmente sou.

-Uma besta assassina mata por diversão, apenas por matar. Vocês mataram para comer, porque precisam disso para sobreviver. Por acaso você recriminaria um homem pobre, que vai a uma reserva caçar para alimentar a si e sua família? Vocês não são tão diferentes, na teoria é claro. Além disto, foram aqueles centauros que os atacaram, vocês estavam atrás de animais e não deles. –Era incrível como a mente de Bella parecia raciocinar por "caminhos tortos" e, de certa forma, fazer tudo parecer diferente, quase me sentia menos culpado, menos selvagem.

-Ainda sim nos viu matá-los, ouviu seus gritos de agonia, o terror em seus olhos, nada disso nos impedindo de sugar-lhes o sangue, pelo contrário, nos estimulando a isso. –Era difícil admitir o prazer que aquela caçada o havia proporcionado, ele e seus irmãos estavam exultantes, havia sido tão fantástico, que esqueceram de que estavam sendo observados.

-Não estou dizendo que gostei de ver, apesar de ter sido bom. Eu olhava para Hermione e não conseguia parar de me imaginar no lugar dela, era assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo senti um pouco de ansiedade. Sei que é estranho, soa ruim até pra mim, mas eu adoraria poder estar lá, compartilhando aquela alegria que você sentia...

-Não consigo te entender, eu tento, mas eu não consigo. –Confesso sem saber o que sequer pensar. Também deixando de tentar ao sentir seu toque quente e suave em meu rosto.

-Eu te amo e nunca sentiria nojo de você e muito menos medo. Ou você acha que ainda não me deu provas o suficiente de que nunca me machucaria? –Tive que sorrir ao senti-la passando a mão suavemente em meu abdômen, sua voz doce e suas palavras carinhosas sussurradas perto da minha boca. Era tentação demais para qualquer um, principalmente com a chama que ainda ardia fortemente nos olhos castanhos.

-Ainda está louca pra tirar minha toalha, não? –A provoco, sentindo-a soltar o ar com força, ouvindo seu coração acelerar como uma Ferrari.

-Eu posso? –Sua voz era quase uma súplica, o que somado a excitação da caçada, me fez vislumbrar uma série de possibilidades incrivelmente excitantes.

-Não, ainda não. –Ela estremeceu, provavelmente antecipando o que meu tom de voz rouco e grave e meu sorriso malvado prometiam.

***************************************************************

Eu não gosto de atrasos, ninguém gosta, mas Rony andar de um lado pra outro certamente não ajudava a me acalmar. Tínhamos marcado uma hora pra ir, mas também não tínhamos hora marcada com ninguém.

-Rony, andar de um lado pra outro não vai fazer Edward chegar mais rápido. –Observo tentando soar despreocupado.

-Tínhamos um cronograma, um plano feito detalhadamente. E ele está duas horas atrasado! Se desistiu de vir, deveria pelo menos nos informar. –Rony estava aborrecido, tudo bem que Alice os informou que Edward atrasaria um pouco, mas duas horas estava longe de ser pouco.

-Eu não desisti, apenas tive um imprevisto. Mas eu já estou aqui. –Edward fala após aparecer de repente, devia ter vindo correndo.

-Tudo bem. Nós entendemos que pra você deve estar sendo difícil ir. Aliás, obrigado por vir. –Falo surpreendendo Rony, mas sabendo que só o poder de Edward poderia nos ajudar a descobrir as respostas que precisávamos.

-Bom, vamos então, já está ficando tarde. –Rony os lembra e os dois seguem o ruivo para fora, onde três Trestálios os aguardavam.

************************************************************

Vira quando Harry, Rony e Edward voaram para além dos terrenos de Hogwarts, acompanhando-os com o olhar, desejando-lhes sorte. Depois, sentindo-se um tanto angustiada, tentou falar com Bella, mas esta dormia profundamente e pelo estado do quarto, não acordaria tão cedo. Decidiu então afastar as preocupações da mente lendo, pesquisando, porém sua maldita capacidade de se concentrar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo lhe permitia ler e pensar nos amigos ao mesmo tempo.

-Olá, Hermione. –Ela já havia sentido a presença de Esme, mas não deixou de se surpreender ao ouvi-la falando consigo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Oi. Tudo bem? –Pergunto sem entender direito o porquê de ela estar ali, nos últimos dias ela havia passado bastante tempo com a Sra. Weasley e com a professora Sprout.

-Comigo sim, mas com você eu receio que não. Está muito preocupada com seus amigos, triste por não poder ir com eles? –Apenas faço que sim, era a primeira vez que não poderia estar lá para ajudá-los. –Eles estão com Edward, que é muito cuidadoso, inteligente, atento. Ele não deixará nada acontecer com seus amigos.

-Eu sei, mas ainda me sinto mal. Quer dizer, como todos os meus novos poderes e habilidades, era para eu estar lá, eu certamente poderia ajudá-los, no entanto não posso nem ficar no mesmo andar que o Harry. –Era muito doloroso sentir-se tão impotente e saber que isso se devia ainda a incapacidade de estar com seu melhor amigo era ainda mais doloroso.

-Não fique assim, querida. Edward demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu se adaptar a Bella, você também vai conseguir se adaptar ao Harry, ainda mais convivendo tanto com humanos e tomando as poções inibidoras. –Esme tinha um tom tão doce, que era difícil não acreditar no que ela dizia. –Talvez, você deva deixar um pouco essa biblioteca e ir conversar um pouco com seus amigos e, se precisar de um colo, pode contar comigo. –Ela acariciava levemente meu rosto, provocando uma grande sensação de conforto.

-Obrigada Esme, você tem sido incrível. –Agradeço me levantando e a abraçando, sentindo aquele calor maternal tão confortável.

**************************************************************

Quando acordei, eu tinha duas grandes certezas: a primeira era que nunca havia sido tão feliz e nunca havia gostado tanto de passar uma tarde na cama e a segunda é que eu nunca havia sentido tanta fome. Tomei um banho rápido e quase corri até a cozinha, meu estômago doía tanto que sentia que se não comesse logo iria desmaiar.

Os elfos não eram lá o que eu esperaria de um elfo, tinham uma aparência estranha, mas até simpática, porém eram super-gentis. Assim que cheguei à cozinha fui recebida por vários deles, todos ansiosos para me servir as mais deliciosas comidas, claro que tanta atenção é de deixar qualquer um sem jeito, mas aceitei tudo de bom grado e comi lá mesmo, conversando com o mais simpático, chamado Dobby. Hermione havia me contado a história dele e ele tinha muitas outras para contar.

Assim que terminei, resolvi dar uma volta, era meio tarde para os humanos, mas certamente poderia encontrar um dos Cullen. Passei pelo hall, iria para o salão principal, mas a porta estava aberta então resolvi dar uma espiada no jardim, vendo duas silhuetas sentadas há alguns metros, provavelmente Hermione e Gina.

-Olá, boa noite! –Cumprimento as duas, que se viram para me cumprimentar exibindo sorrisos sinceros.

-Passou na cozinha? –Hermione pergunta olhando para mim, que me sentava a frente delas, como me apontava Gina.

-Sim. Pode sentir o cheiro dos elfos? –Perguntei e ela acenou que sim. –Eu fui comer algo, não foi difícil achar a cozinha, mas fiquei impressionada, não sabia que havia tantos elfos domésticos aqui! E todos são tão simpáticos e gentis, me encheram de comida. –Fiz uma careta ao final, estava me sentindo completamente cheia, acho que nunca havia comida tanto.

-Mas certamente o Edward te ajudará a manter a forma. –Gina fala com um sorrisinho malicioso, deixando Bella corada e fazendo Hermione rir levemente.

-Se te consola, Alice e Jasper, Emmet e Rosálie estão sumidos desde a hora da caçada. –Aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim a vida de casada após a transformação.

-Vampiros são muito diferentes de humanos? -Só consegui erguer uma sobrancelha como resposta. –Falo sobre namoro, quer dizer, você deve ter saído com alguém antes do Edward, não? –Ela estava realmente curiosa, então olhei para Hermione e ela parecia me incentivar a continuar. Talvez um pouco de conversa feminina me fizesse bem.

-Na verdade eu nunca tive um namorado antes do Edward. –Achei que ela faria algum comentário, mas apenas olhou de mim para Hermione algumas vezes.

-Acho que descobriu uma versão americana de você mesma. –Gina fala para Hermione com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

-Eu disse a Gina o que costumávamos fazer pra passar o tempo e ela mal acreditou. Gina gosta de um pouco de agitação. –Hermione explica balançando a cabeça.

Após isso começamos a conversar sobre as coisas que as garotas bruxas costumavam fazer e tive certeza de que não importa o país ou o tipo de origem, garotas sempre são garotas, falando de garotos, moda, música, as estrelas mais quentes do momento. Então nos dedicamos a comparar as musicas trouxas e bruxas, que também me pareciam bem interessantes, apesar de eu não entender quase nada das letras.

******************************************************

**N/A: Neste capítulo vimos um pouquinho de ação, inclusive um pouco do poder dos centauros, que apesar de terem perdido, quase pegaram os Cullen.**

**Polly: Próximo capítulo tem Draco, acha que ele vai colaborar com o Harry?**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: O Edward abdicou, mas por um ótimo motivo né? Rsrsrsrsrs Se você gostou do "complô" da Mione com a Bella, aguarde que virá um "complô" bem mais elaborado pró H/H!**

**Perseus Fire: O reencontro realmente acontecerá antes do que você possa imaginar e, acredito eu, você gostará. Mas me diga, o que você espera da reação do Draco?**


	7. Investigação

Cap. 7 –Investigação

Depois de conversar boa parte da madrugada com Hermione e Gina, não foi surpresa ter acordado tão tarde. Lembrando que Edward não estava, não senti muita pressa em me arrumar e descer, no entanto me arrependi de ter demorado ao sentir o cheiro do café da manhã servido no salão principal. Era incrível como aquelas criaturazinhas cozinhavam bem, se não tomasse cuidado acabaria engordando.

Havia na mesa apenas alguns membros da ordem que comiam em silêncio, seus olhos marcados por olheiras profundas e as bandagens que apareciam discretamente mostravam que deviam ter voltado de alguma missão. Por isso me mantive em silêncio, logo depois seguindo para o jardim para aproveitar o primeiro dia de sol que via nas últimas semanas.

Não foi uma grande surpresa encontrar os Weasley e alguns membros da ordem no jardim, admirando os Cullen no lago. Jasper e Emmett usavam sungas e brincavam dentro da água, já Alice e Rosalie tomavam sol trajando apenas biquínis mínimos, enquanto Esme usava um comportado maiô e lia de uma posição em que poderia vigiar os rapazes.

-Onde estão Hermione e Carlisle? –Pergunto a Gina, que conversava com Fleur. A bruxa metade veela parecia não estar gostando muito da atenção que os rapazes estavam dispensando a Rosalie.

-Carlisle está cuidando de um pessoal que chegou ontem, parece que eram prisioneiros. Já Hermione ficou furiosa quando Emmett e Jasper a pegaram e jogaram na água. –Gina riu ao lembrar-se da cena. –Eles disseram pra ela ir por um biquíni e se juntar a eles, aliás, pelas minhas contas, se ela não aparecer em três minutos vão até lá buscá-la! –Gina além de rir parecia esperar que Hermione não aparecesse, só pra ver os irmãos Cullen a trazer a força. Cena que seria de fato muito cômica.

-Meninas, o que acham de se trocarem e se juntarem a nós? –Alice pergunta se aproximando sem ser percebida.

-Algum problema Alice? –Pergunto ao notar que ela parecia estar se concentrando em algo enquanto falava.

-Hermione decidiu não vir, está sem jeito por causa do brilho. –Aquilo era de se esperar, fora o novo corpo que certamente chamaria mais atenção do que ela iria querer. –Vejo que eles realmente vão atrás dela e isso não será muito bom, sabe como Emmett tem tendências destrutivas e Hermione perde a cabeça fácil. –Opa, a mistura de provocações de Emmett e feridos sangrando não geraria uma cena nada bonita.

-Já entendi. –Falo já pensando em como seria vergonhoso estar de biquíni ao lado de Alice e Rosalie, nunca havia passado por isso e sei que seria traumatizante, mas ao menos Edward não estaria ali para ver. –Gina, Fleur, será que poderiam falar para os rapazes também porem roupas de banho? Acho que isso melhoraria o clima pra Hermione.

-Sem problemas, eles não vão precisar de um segundo pedido. –Gina declara dando uma olhada rápida para os gêmeos e Carlinhos, que conversavam sem desviar os olhos de Rosalie.

***************************************************************

Estávamos parado do lado de fora da Rarus –Artefatos raros de todo o mundo, a loja indicada pelo informante de Lupin. Edward estava monitorando as consciências no interior da loja, havia dois clientes e um balconista. Esperamos os dois saírem e evitamos que outros entrassem usando um feitiço de confusão.

-Está na hora. É só seguirem o plano. –Rony fala um pouco nervoso, mas já se preparando pra entrar. Eu só aceno que sim, minha mente muito ocupada com as últimas imagens que tinha de Draco Malfoy.

Edward passa a minha frente e entra seguido de Rony, chamando a atenção do dono da loja, que só percebe minha aproximação quando eu já estava perto do balcão. Como o esperado seus olhos vão direto pra minha cicatriz, mas antes que ele possa pegar a varinha ou soar algum alarme, Edward e Rony seguram, cada um, uma das mãos, prendendo-as sobre o balcão, então lanço um feitiço para trancar a porta.

-Sr. Jones, eu ouvi algumas informações interessantes ao seu respeito. Ao que parece está ganhando bastante dinheiro contrabandeando artigos ilegais para Voldemort. –O homem treme diante do nome, mas seus lábios permanecem fechados. –Também soube que estaria usando um de seus depósitos para ajudar o filho de um grande amigo e cliente, Lucius Malfoy. –Podia jurar que seus olhos me disparavam maldições. –Agora, o que acha de ter a gentileza de me dar o endereço do esconderijo de Draco? –Pronunciou as palavras com calma, em entonação uniforme, algo que Edward havia ensaiado comigo para garantir que o sujeito pensaria no local.

-Eu não sei de nenhum esconderijo! –Jones fala com firmeza, os olhos fixos em meu rosto calmo. –Agora é melhor me soltarem, ou relato ao Ministério da Magia que invadiram minha loja e me ameaçaram. Eu sou um simples comerciante, só isso. –Rony e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos, era muita cara de pau para uma pessoa só.

-Então rapazes, o que acham de sermos mais convincentes? –Rony pergunta olhando de Edward para mim e vendo a permissão dele e meu sorriso cúmplice.

Não é como se eu realmente sentisse prazer em espancar alguém, mesmo sendo um covarde interesseiro que ganha dinheiro a custa de uma guerra, porém tínhamos que ser convincentes e isto pedia uma boa dose de violência e repetição exaustiva das perguntas.

*************************************************************

-Ânimo, Mione! Os garotos deram uma olhadinha em você, mas não tem como ninguém competir com a Rosalie e a Fleur. –Gina comenta ao se aproximar, Bella e Alice estavam com ela.

-Realmente, ficar discutindo quem tem o corpo mais perfeito por horas é irracional! –Alice resmunga e eu vejo que Jasper estava com Emmett e os rapazes, todos rindo e olhando para as duas loiras.

-Se o Harry e o Rony estivessem aqui, em que eles votariam? –Gina pergunta pra mim e, tudo bem que eu os conheço bem, mas daí a perguntar isso justamente pra mim?

-O Rony eu não sei, mas tenho certeza de que o Harry só teria olhos pra Hermione. –Não pude evitar olhar pra Bella que tinha um sorriso ao mesmo tempo confiante e malicioso. –Qualquer um pode ver que foram feitos um para o outro. –Meus olhos rapidamente registraram a expressão de Gina, que me olhava interrogativamente.

-Imagina Bella, o Harry é apaixonado pela Gina, os dois só terminaram pra segurança dela, você sabe Voldemort poderia fazer algo com ela para atingi-lo. –Pude ver que Bella ultrapassou vários tons de vermelho rapidamente e, apesar de Alice disfarçar bem melhor, também parecia incrédula.

-Harry comentou algo sobre isso? Quer dizer, sobre voltarmos depois que tudo isso terminar. –Ótimo, saí da frigideira e fui pro fogo. Claro que Harry não havia dito nada, estava muito ocupado pra isso.

-Correspondência, Mione, melhor você ir ver. –Alice tinha o tom sério e levemente preocupado, não parecia ser só uma desculpa pra me ajudar.

-Ok, vou verificar isso. –Agradecida, corro em direção ao meu quarto, ou melhor, de Harry, onde agora eu estava.

****************************************************************

Estava completando uma semana que estávamos de tocaia, apenas observando o depósito indicado por Jones, não que ele soubesse disto. Contudo, Edward havia nos alertado que Draco não estava escondido no depósito, havia uma mulher que ia até o depósito buscar comida e dinheiro trouxa para levar até Draco.

-Quem disse que ser espião ou qualquer coisa do tipo é divertido? –Rony resmunga enquanto comia mais dos biscoitos que havíamos comprado aquela manhã, se continuasse naquele ritmo, ia ficar do tamanho do Goyle.

-Não estamos aqui pra nos divertir, além disso, ela não deve demorar a aparecer, tem que ser hoje ou no máximo amanhã. –Eu estava tentando ser otimista, mas os resmungos do Rony me faziam ter vontade de esmurrá-lo.

-Daqui a cinco minutos. –Eu tive que olhar para Edward pra poder acreditar. –Ela está vindo do leste, podemos interceptá-la no beco.

-É melhor você ir sozinho, será mais discreto assim. Rony e eu daremos cobertura. –Edward assente em concordância e sai rápido e silencioso.

-Eu vou pro carro, você observa da esquina. –Rony coloca o boné e os óculos antes de seguir para a posição indicada.

O carro estava bem em frente ao beco, os vidros escuros ocultavam minha presença, me dando liberdade para observar o movimento do depósito, as pessoas que saíam e o que levavam. Foi então que a vi, era ruiva e tinha olhos negros, o porte, o semblante e o jeito de andar revelavam que devia ser de família rica e tradicional, apesar de tentar disfarçar usando roupas simples.

Algo pareceu chamá-la e ela se vira na direção do beco, onde o apenas o rosto de Edward era visível, apesar de parcialmente oculto pelas sombras. Instantes depois ela havia entrado no beco, quase não acreditei. Ele não usara a força ou magia, ela simplesmente entrara, não podia ser tão estúpida!

-Cara, você viu aquilo? –Rony pergunta entrando no carro pela porta de trás, parecia tão incrédulo quanto eu.

-Sim. Pelo visto não teremos trabalho nenhum com ele por perto. –Aquilo devia ser algo bom, mas ficar tanto tempo parado era um saco, eu precisava de adrenalina.

-Espero que não tenham esperado muito. –Edward tinha um tom divertido, provavelmente vira na mente de Rony o quanto aquela ação tranqüila, depois de uma semana de tédio, era irritante.

-Só vamos até onde o idiota do Draco está. –Falo observando a rua, apesar de Edward sempre dirigir rápido demais para apreciar a paisagem.

***********************************************************

-Cansou de se esconder? –Pergunto ao encontrar Hermione na biblioteca, era a primeira vez que a via em três dias.

-Estava me embriagando. –A resposta veio em tom bem humorado, mas mesmo sem olhá-la, sabia que era só uma tentativa de brincar com a situação. –Você tinha razão, a tortura dá certo, me sinto um pouco mais no controle. –Depois de por o livro que havia terminado no lugar, pego outro que estava logo acima e o ponho em cima da mesa, sentando-me a frente de Hermione.

-Isso é ótimo, mas tem algo mais, não tem? –Apesar da face quase inexpressiva, Hermione dizia muito com os olhos rubros e distantes. –Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa que não vou achar estranho, não sabe?

-Sim. –Ela parecia hesitante, por isso me mantive em silêncio, esperando que ela estivesse pronta. –No outro dia você falou sobre o Harry e eu, na hora vi que não só você, mas a Alice também parecia acreditar que havia algo entre nós. –Apenas fiz que sim, me lembrava daquela errata horrível que havia cometido como se houvesse acabado de acontecer. –Não foi a primeira vez que disseram isso, mas quando eu era humana era mais fácil bloquear esse tipo de pensamento, havia tanta coisa em que pensar... -Ela parecia não saber como continuar, então resolvi dar uma forcinha, afinal sabia como era complicado admitir que amava alguém.

-Mas agora, como toda essa capacidade de pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, fica difícil não pensar, ainda mais estando no quarto dele, sentindo-o tão intensamente, principalmente pela ausência.

-É como se faltasse algo. É ótimo estar com vocês, mas nem todas essas habilidades, esses poderes, nada vale a pena se pra isso eu tiver que ficar longe dele, é um preço alto demais. Eu preferia que Carlisle não tivesse feito nada por mim. –Eu entedia o que ela estava sentido, havia sentido o mesmo quando Edward me deixara.

-Hermione... –Eu ia tentar consolá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de levantar, ela já sumia pela porta da biblioteca. –Porque amar geralmente faz sofrer e não o contrário?

**************************************************************

Estávamos em North Lincolnshire, a pescaria tinha um papel importante na economia local, por isso demoramos um pouco até achar o galpão certo. O carro da ruiva estava lá, então ficamos por perto esperando ela sair, era melhor que ninguém suspeitasse de que Draco havia sido descoberto.

-Há quantas pessoas aí dentro? –Harry pergunta assim que entram no galpão que parecia um armazém onde os peixes eram limpos e preparados para a venda. Havia também um frigorífico a um lado onde as sobras do dia deveriam ficar.

-Um vigia dormindo e lá embaixo quem procuramos. –Edward fala enquanto abria a portinhola que dava acesso ao subterrâneo, havia uma tranca eletrônica protegendo-o e se o número digitado não fosse o correto, um alarme era disparado.

-Ele está sozinho? –Rony pergunta estalando os dedos, apesar de eu já ter avisado que não era pra encostar no Draco antes de termos a informação que queríamos.

-Não, a mãe dele está lá também. –Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, mas também era uma ótima notícia, algo mais com que barganhar.

-Caramba! Aqui em baixo fede mais a peixe que lá em cima. –Rony fala parecendo enjoado, algo que eu também compartilhava. –Sorte sua não precisar respirar. –Edward, em resposta, apenas mostra os dentes brancos em um sorriso presunçoso.

Seguimos por mais dois minutos até chegar a um cômodo que parecia uma sala mal organizada, havia uma lareira improvisada a um canto e caixotes na sala usados como assento. Mais ao longe havia uma mesa com vários pacotes de comida e o que parecia alguns exemplares do Profeta Diário.

-Ali. –Edward aponta para um local mais escuro e me aproximo para enxergar melhor. –Só a mulher dorme. –Ele me diz e então Rony aponta para dois colchões, mas somente um estava ocupado.

-Onde está Draco? –Pergunto não enxergando muita coisa, então Edward faz um sinal para que o sigamos.

Havia outra porta do outro lado da sala, que Edward informou ser o banheiro. Esperamos sentados nos caixotes até que Draco saísse, o que ajudou nossos olhos a se acostumar com a escuridão e os nossos narizes com o fedor de peixe.

-Até que enfim! Já tava achando que tinha se afogado na privada. –Rony resmunga ao ver Draco sair.

-Nem pense nisso, Draco, até porque nós queremos apenas conversar. –Edward fala em tom calmo, mas firme, provavelmente reagindo a algo que viu na mente de Draco.

-O que você quer, Potter? –O tom era o mesmo que ele sempre usava, mas pude notar que parecia preocupado com a mãe, que ainda dormia no quarto.

-Propor um acordo. –Ele apenas me olhou com uma expressão de dúvida e pelo jeito de Edward pensava em um jeito de derrubar nós três, se bem que provavelmente a pouca luz havia o impedido de notar que Edward era um vampiro. –Eu tomei Hogwarts de Voldemort, agora sou o novo rei do castelo e estou disposto a te oferecer um quarto confortável, sem fedor de peixe, com belas refeições preparadas pelos elfos, enfim, total liberdade desde que respeite os outros moradores do castelo.

-E em troca, o que você quer? –Havia um tom de desdém que mostrava que ele não levara a sério a proposta, o que de certa forma era esperado.

-Quero o local onde Snape está escondido. A cabeça do traidor, por sua liberdade. –Pude ver que os olhos acinzentados, se estreitaram e pareceram faiscar. –Sei que de alguma forma ele é próximo de você e de sua mãe, mas ele matou Dumbledore friamente. Traiu a confiança dele! E isso pra que? Ele não conseguiu salvar você de Voldemort, ainda te obrigou a ficar preso aqui, nesse lugar imundo!

-Agora que já falou o que queria, dê o fora do meu lugar imundo e volte pro seu castelo, otário. –Aquela pose de engomadinho que se julga bom demais pra se misturar me deixou irritado e eu teria azarado ele, Rony também havia avançado um passo quando Edward se pôs a nossa frente.

-Vamos, não conseguiremos mais nada hoje. –Eu ia protestar, mas ao ver que Edward parecia realmente ter algo a dizer, concordei e sinalizei para Rony também ir.

-Draco, ao menos pense no que te disse, consulte sua mãe. Sei que apesar de ser um idiota, você não é um comensal e nem um criminoso, então pense bem antes de tomar uma decisão. –Digo tentando parecer calmo, logo depois me virando para sair.

***********************************************************

Depois da conversa que tive com Hermione na biblioteca, estava decidida a ajudá-la, afinal ela havia me ajudado muito com Edward e agora eu poderia retribuir. Então meu primeiro passo foi conversar com Gina sobre Harry, perguntar do relacionamento deles sem, é claro, parecer uma intrometida ou fofoqueira, o que foi fácil já que ela parecia ansiosa por contar. A seguir procurei Alice e pedi que ela chamasse Esme e Rosalie para uma reunião na cozinha, enquanto eu iria atrás de Tonks, que parecia ser amigas de Hermione e Gina e conhecê-las bem.

-Olá, desculpem a demora. –Tonks fala enquanto entrava na cozinha. Ela tinha o cabelo em um tom estranho de roxo, o que parecia divertir Alice e desagradar Rosalie.

-Tudo bem, Bella aproveitava pra fazer um lanche. –Esme fala de modo simpático, estava junto a Alice e Rosalie de um lado da mesa, do outro Tonks se sentava a minha direita.

-E eu vou acompanhá-la, isso ta com uma cara ótima! Bela idéia fazer uma reunião na cozinha. –Eu sorri, seria ótimo ter alguma companhia para comer, já que por mais que eu já tivesse feito isso várias vezes, ainda era estranho comer sozinha enquanto os Cullen só olhavam.

-Então, será que agora eu poderia saber o motivo dessa reunião? –Rosalie não parecia muito feliz na cozinha, provavelmente porque os elfos domésticos tinham certo medo dela ao invés de lhe adorarem como uma deusa, como os rapazes costumavam fazer.

-Eu queria falar sobre Hermione. –Felizmente todas pareceram atentas e também um pouco preocupadas. –Conversei com ela hoje, antes de ela ir caçar e acho que ela não está nada bem.

-Ela não consegue se conformar por não poder estar com Harry e Rony, não é? –Tonks comenta enquanto se servia de suco, não parecia mais tão animada com a comida.

-Na verdade, ela não se conforma por estar longe de Harry, até chegou a me dizer hoje que se fosse pra ficar longe dele dessa forma, que Carlisle não deveria tê-la transformado. –Tonks se engasgou com o bolo, Alice pareceu ficar mais séria como se monitorasse Hermione só para ter certeza de que ela estava bem, Rosalie tinha uma expressão que parecia quase solidaria e Esme estava visivelmente preocupada.

-Ela está no quarto dele agora, está lendo e ficará fazendo isso por um longo tempo. –Alice parecia mais tranqüila ao dizer isso, não que eu achasse que Hermione fosse tentar se matar, o que não seria tão difícil com aqueles centauros raivosos.

-Eu entendo que ela esteja deprimida por ter que ficar longe do melhor amigo, mas talvez quando ela começar a ir em missões, isso melhore, afinal vai estar ajudando a causa que tanto fez para defender. –Esme fala pensativa, certamente gostaria de conhecer melhor Hermione para poder ajudar.

-Mãe, não seja tão ingênua, garota nenhuma prefere morrer a ficar longe de um **amigo **! –Rosalie fala em tom óbvio, o que significava que mais gente concordava com meu ponto de vista.

-Eu sempre achei a amizade deles algo muito bonito, mas um tanto inexplicável. Quer dizer, eles têm não só um grande companheirismo e confiança, mas também um jeito todo especial de se entender, conversando por olhares e pequenos gestos, quando os conheci poderia jurar que havia algo mais, que não fosse um namoro, mas quase isso.

-Não esperava que ele fosse namorar a Gina? –Pergunto tentando entender exatamente como funcionava aquele triângulo.

-Ela parece ter se apaixonado desde antes de conhecê-lo, ao ouvir Rony falando do amigo, das suas aventuras. E chegou até a falar sobre isso com ele na época ela tinha 11 anos e ele 12, mas não deu em nada e o Harry teve uma namorada no quinto ano, a Gina saiu com outros rapazes para tentar esquecê-lo, mas parece que não deu muito certo. Então acredito que ano passado Harry tenha reparado o quanto a Gina havia crescido e se tornado uma bela garota, ela é muito popular entre os rapazes da escola, em paralelo a isso, parece que Hermione se interessou pelo Rony, que por sua vez namorou outra.

-Hermione gostava do Rony? –Rosalie pergunta em descrença, algo em que eu concordava totalmente com ela. Não conseguia imaginar Hermione ao lado de um garoto como Rony, não que ele não fosse legal, mas parecia tão imaturo.

-Acho que sim, eu não posso afirmar porque ela nunca me disse nada, na verdade Hermione sempre foi muito reservada quanto a isso. –Tonks parecia um pouco perdida e Alice novamente tentava enxergar algo a frente.

-Acho que isso realmente não importa agora. Não devia estar falando isso, me pareceu uma confidência, apesar dela não ter pedido segredo, mas ela está percebendo o quanto gosta do Harry e isso só está tornando toda essa situação pior pra ela. –Me senti um pouco culpada, mas eu precisava fazer algo e precisaria de ajuda.

-Que ótima hora pra ela perceber isso! –Rosalie recebeu meu melhor olhar recriminador, mas ignorou. Como ela podia dizer que havia hora errada para descobrir o amor?

-Não consigo ver nada sobre isso no futuro deles, pelo menos vejo Harry dizendo que não está mais interessado pela Gina, vai dizer a ela que eles não vão voltar independente do que aconteça e ela até reage bem. –Alice parecia otimista, apesar da indefinição do destino de ambos.

-Nesse caso, precisamos pensar em como juntar os dois, independente deles se verem ou não! –Tonks parecia decidida e seu cabelo mudara do roxo para um vermelho intenso, como se estivesse em chamas. As outras também pareciam animadas, como havia imaginado, elas adorariam bancar os cupidos.

************************************************************

-Então Edward, porque não me deixou acertar aquele idiota? –Rony pergunta assim que sai do banheiro, havíamos feito questão de ir para um hotel e tomar banho pra tirar aquele fedor de peixe.

-Porque podemos estar enganados quanto ao Snape. –Aquilo quase me fez rir, como eu poderia estar enganado de algo que eu **vi **. –Vi claramente que Snape estava comprometido a ajudar Draco. Se ele não conseguisse, deveria pegar para si o fardo de Draco...

-Ninguém mandou ele prometer algo que não deveria! –Rony estava tão indignado quanto eu, não poderíamos simplesmente perdoar uma traição daquelas.

-Dumbledore sabia dessa promessa e, devido ao veneno que o mataria de qualquer forma, autorizou Snape a matá-lo, na verdade depois que ele tomou a poção que protegia o falso colar, ele estava sofrendo muito e não teria mais tempo de vida. Ao que parece, Snape fez um favor aliviando o sofrimento de Dumbledore. –Edward continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido e olhava pra mim com a expressão firme, aparentemente sem emoções, mas os olhos esperavam que eu fosse nobre, o herói que todos pareciam querer que eu fosse.

-Você sabe onde o Snape está? –Rony me lançou um olhar de dúvida, mas apenas fiz que não.

-Ele irá se encontrar com Draco em quatro dias, irão trocar de esconderijo como fazem periodicamente, apesar de provavelmente ser tão inóspito quanto esse.

-Vamos surpreendê-los. Então eu farei as perguntas e você forçará a mente dele. Vou deixá-lo tonto com um feitiço e então as proteções dele ficarão frágeis o suficiente. Se o que Draco sabe for mentira, eu matarei na hora, senão poderemos conversar. –Era uma decisão definitiva, por isso ignorei tudo e sai, precisaria de tempo sozinho pra pensar.

***********************************************************

Já havia quase duas semanas que Edward havia partido e cada dia parecia durar uma eternidade, nem meu envolvimento com os problemas de Hermione parecia capaz de me distrair de sua ausência. Era diferente de quando ele havia me deixado, agora eu sabia que ele me amava e voltaria pra mim assim que pudesse. No entanto isso não sossegava meu coração e chegava a se manifestar fisicamente, me sentia sonolenta quase sem vontade de me levantar, tentava suprir a falta de seus carinhos com chocolate, o que me deixaria gorda e cheia de espinhas.

-Você não está bem. –Era Hermione, nos últimos dois dias vivia atrás de mim só porque havia me visto ter uma tontura, disse que foi por levantar muito rápido, mas ela parecia não acreditar.

-Eu estou ótima! Com um pouco de sono, mas bem disposta. O que acha de irmos a Hogsmeade fazer umas compras? Alice está meio ansiosa desde que Jasper saiu em missão. –Aquilo seria perfeito para distraí-las, além de me dar um pouco de paz. Hermione conseguia ser pior que Edward quando decidia cuidar de alguém.

-Vamos levá-la a Carlisle, ele já espera na enfermaria. –Alice surge de repente a minha frente, mas o borrão colorido que ela formou logo se transformou em escuridão.

************************************************************


	8. Reencontro

Cap. 8 –Reencontro

Emmett fora convidado por Fred e Jorge para testar mais uma de suas geminialidades, algo que deixara o vampiro curioso e animado. Os três caminhavam no teto graças a um feitiço nos sapatos. Os gêmeos trocaram um sorrisinho cúmplice ao parar a frente do quarto de Fleur, a vítima escolhida.

-Preste muita atenção na sutileza, meu caro. –Fred fala enquanto retirava a varinha e fazia um estojo de madeira flutuar até a porta do quarto.

-O pulo-do-gato é não fazer alarde. –Jorge completa fazendo um gesto com sua varinha para abrir o estojo, de onde milhares de pequenas aranhas começaram a sair.

-Aranhas? Essa é a grande _invenção _de vocês? –Emmett resmunga, enquanto olhava, entediado, as aranhas passarem por baixo da porta do quarto.

-Elas são feitas de um material parecido com o plástico, porém possuem pêlos que parecem reais, além de uma mobilidade muito fiel. –Fred explica sem tirar a atenção da porta.

-E o principal: Nenhum feitiço contra aranhas pode "matá-las"! –Assim que Jorge fala, gritos femininos são ouvidos de dentro do quarto e a porta se abre com grande estrondo.

Embasbacado, Emmett observa Fleur sair pelo corredor apenas de lingerie, enquanto Gina estava coberta por um roupão, Tonks era a única normalmente vestida e a mais calma. Fleur e Gina se debatiam e gritavam e tinham aranhas em todo o corpo, enquanto Tonks tentava, sem sucesso, usar feitiços que matavam o espantava aranhas.

Os três rapazes seguravam o riso, mas ao vê-las correndo para as escadas, resolveram ir atrás, já que estavam apenas um andar acima do saguão de entrada. As três correram tentando jogar as aranhas para longe do corpo, mas elas voltavam e deixava-as apavoradas.

***********************************************************

-O que é isso? –Pergunto ao ver Fleur, Gina e Tonks correndo escada abaixo, o corpo delas estava coberto coisas pretas. Edward, Rony e eu havíamos acabado de chegar.

-ARANHAS! –As três gritam ainda se debatendo.

-Calma, eu vou ajudá-las. –Edward tenta se aproximar em velocidade humana para não assustá-las. Ao mesmo tempo eu fazia o mesmo, enquanto Rony andava para trás até se encostar a parede, sua face estava tão branca quanto à parede.

Conjurei dois potes de vidro e dei um a Edward, o outro ficara comigo para por as aranhas que tirava de Fleur, enquanto Edward tirava as de Gina e Tonks. Fred e Jorge logo chegaram e lançaram alguns feitiços mirando nos potes que Edward e eu segurávamos.

-Pode deixar que a gente se livra delas. –Fred fala pegando um dos potes, Jorge pegava o outro.

-Obrigada, Harry! –Fleur fala quase aos prantos, enquanto eu tirava meu sobretudo e colocava sobre os ombros dela.

-Tudo bem, não foi nada. –Digo sem jeito, imaginando o que Gui pensaria se nos visse. Gina e Tonks também agradeciam Edward, que olhava torto para Emmett.

-Vamos subir e nos vestir pro jantar. –Tonks fala e logo depois afasta Fleur de mim, Gina as segue.

-Emmett, você não tinha nada melhor pra fazer não? –Edward rosna para o irmão, me fazendo entender o porquê das aranhas não morrerem esmagas. Só poderia ser invenção dos gêmeos. –Isso é mentira! Diz que é só mais uma brincadeira idiota. –A reação repentina de Edward não tinha sentido, só o vi pulando sobre Emmett que parecia estar arrependido por algo. No instante seguinte Edward corria escadas à cima.

-O que houve? –Pergunto a Emmett que ainda estava no chão, mas no segundo seguinte um grito pavoroso ecoa e imediatamente me levanto, Emmett passara rápido ao meu lado e logo outro borrão o seguia.

**************************************************************

Tonks guiara uma trêmula Fleur para o andar de cima, Gina ia a frente olhando atentamente o chão para ver se haveria algum sinal daqueles bichos. De repente, um vulto salta sobre Fleur e Tonks, lançando-as no chão. Gina se vira rapidamente com a varinha em pulso, mas fica estática ao ver Hermione empurrar Tonks para longe e agarrar os cabelos de Fleur.

Tonks, com seus rápidos reflexos de auror, já sacara sua varinha e rapidamente lança um feitiço expulsório em Hermione, jogando o corpo dela para longe de Fleur. Mas a vampira se recupera imediatamente, lançando um feitiço em Tonks que defende com um feitiço escudo, Gina também lança um feitiço, que conjura correntes em volta de Hermione.

Antes que as duas bruxas pudessem ver, Hermione salta para trás delas arrebentando a corrente com sua força maior e lança feitiços que lançam as duas no ar, sobre a mureta de segurança perto das escadas. Porém Emmett subia e pega as duas no ar, deixando-as inconscientes no chão, enquanto Hermione pegava Fleur, que estava inconsciente, pelo cabelo.

-Hermione, não! –Alice brada velozmente, instantes depois se chocando contra Hermione e rolando no chão com ela. –Lute, você pode! –Alice tenta fazê-la retomar o controle, enquanto desviava por milímetros dos socos que Hermione tentava lhe desferir.

Cansada dos desvios de Alice, Hermione lança um feitiço que faz o chão sob Alice quebrar e despencar com a vampira, enquanto Emmett se lançava sobre ela, fazendo-a também atravessar o buraco.

-Alice, você está bem? –Emmett pergunta indo até a irmã e vendo-a se levantar meio tonta.

-Hermione. –Ela diz brevemente e Emmett rapidamente age, sentindo o deslocamento de ar na direção de onde vinha o cheiro de Harry.

*********************************************************

Após o segundo borrão passar por mim, algo me fez sentir que o problema envolvia Hermione, então recuei e voltei para perto de Rony. Do salão principal saía Esme, McGonagall e Carlisle, que pareciam falar com Rony em busca de informações.

Ia me juntar a eles, quando um barulho semelhante a uma explosão soou atrás de mim, do corredor que levava a cozinha. No instante seguinte Esme e Carlisle ficaram a minha frente, enquanto uma nuvem de cachos castanhos parecia correr em minha direção.

Meu coração dispara, não poderia ser, não depois de tanto tempo. Mas após o som de trovão, pude ver os olhos vermelhos e famintos sobre mim, de sua boca pingava uma substância quase translúcida, mas que apesar de lembrar saliva devia ser veneno. Contudo, a expressão antes angelical e agora irreconhecível, era o que mais machucava.

Emmett e Alice logo se juntaram a Carlisle e Esme em uma luta feroz e muito rápida para nossos olhos humanos, apesar de agressiva para os nossos ouvidos. De repente os quatro Cullen estavam caídos e pareciam feridos, uns sobre os outros jogados contra uma parede.

Hermione tinha uma posição felina, os olhos eram famintos e superiores, a expressão completamente bestial. Ela se lançaria sobre mim e me devoraria, mas assim que deu um passo a frente, uma esfera roxa a atingiu e lançou contra a porta aberta, lançando Hermione para o jardim. No segundo seguinte os Cullen saíam pela porta em velocidade sobre-humana, seguidos por McGonagall.

-Rony, cuide dele. Tudo ficará bem. –Ela fala para Rony, provavelmente captando meu jeito imóvel, completamente impotente.

-Agora entendo o que ela quis dizer. –Rony fala se aproximando e me abraçando, como se passasse força. Viro-me para ele sem entender e vejo que seus olhos estavam marejados. –Ela me disse que era um monstro e nunca mais seríamos um trio.

-Não! –Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem aquela que sempre estivera pronta para me entender, para me apoiar, a única que realmente me conhecia completamente. –É como se ela estivesse doente, nós só precisamos dar um tempo para ela se recuperar, tomar o controle. E se for preciso que eu faça mais alguma coisa, eu farei, não importando o que. –Eu estava de terminado e, sabendo que ele tentaria falar algo em contrário, me livrei dele e segui para cima, para meu quarto.

**********************************************************

Entro na enfermaria, Jasper estava a um lado de Bella e Rosalie de outro. Madame Pomfrey olha para mim indicando que eu deveria ter calma. Ando em velocidade humana, não por medo de assustar alguém, mas porque meu corpo todo tremia, eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mesmo vendo-a deitada na cama, pálida e com leves olheiras sob seus olhos.

-Bella, me diz que o que eu vi na mente de Emmett não é verdade. –Peço quase implorando, não queria pensar no que aconteceria se fosse verdade.

-Se o que viu, é que será pai, viu certo. –Ela tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios, apesar da voz fraca, parecia entorpecida, provavelmente por Jasper estar jogando uma atmosfera tão densa de calma pra mim, coisa que só me irritava mais.

-Jasper, creio que sua presença seja mais necessária lá embaixo. Hermione está totalmente descontrolada. –Todos ouviram os sons de luta e, após uma breve hesitação, Jasper sumiu pela porta da enfermaria.

-Eu estou protegendo-a, então nem pense em tentar algo. –Rosalie avisa quase rosnando, mas eram seus pensamentos agressivos e de proteção a Bella que me assustavam tanto quanto me surpreendiam.

-Está tudo bem, Rose. Edward jamais me machucaria. –Bella se mostra tranqüila, a voz ganhando um pouco mais de força. Ela estende a mão para mim e eu vou me sentar ao seu lado, segurando sua mão com carinho e depositando um beijo suave em sua testa.

-Bella, eu entendo que seja difícil para você, mas às vezes um sacrifício é necessário. Como quando um bebê é acéfalo e a mãe tem que abortar. É difícil, doloroso para os pais, mas necessário. –Tento me acalmar, enquanto Rosalie me lançava imagens nada agradáveis de bebês mortos, mesclando-as ao discurso de Carlisle.

-Nosso bebê está bem e eu vou fazer de tudo para mantê-lo assim, pode custar muito, mas irei fazer com que nasça com vida e saudável. –Ela estava determinada e aquilo era um enorme problema, principalmente porque ela tinha apoio. Não contive um suspiro enquanto compreendia que precisava ser duro.

-Acontece que eu não posso te dar um bebê! O que eu pus aí dentro é um monstro. Um monstro que quer te matar. –Falo mantendo o tom calmo, mas sendo firme e talvez um pouco agressivo, pois Rosalie se levantara e parecia pronta a saltar sobre mim caso eu me movesse minimamente.

-Edward, nada que possa vir do nosso amor será diferente dele! Aqui há um símbolo da pureza, da força e verdade de nossos sentimentos. Sei que pra você é difícil entender, mas acredito que com o tempo você verá que estou certa. –Mas uma vez ela se mostrava resoluto e muito calma, calma demais. Por experiência, sabia que toda aquela calma significava o quão certa de sua decisão ela estava, mesmo que para isso precisasse dar sua vida.

-Ouça, meu amor. Eu adoraria que fosse possível formarmos uma família, mas não é. E entre você e um bebê, acredite, eu escolho você. É de você que eu preciso para viver. –Pela primeira vez em meu quase século de existência, eu não conseguia pensar com clareza, parecia que meu mundo estava desabando.

-Você ainda me terá. Carlisle está fazendo diversos exames e estudando meu estado, os bruxos também farão isso. Madame Pomfrey já realizou alguns exames e amanhã chegará uma curandeira especializada para cuidar de mim. –Pela mente de Rosalie, podia ver que não só ela, como Hermione pareciam otimistas, até mesmo Molly Weasley estava alimentando suas fantasias.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer, para que você mude de idéia? –Pergunto já sem saber o que mais fazer.

-Não. Eu não vou mudar de idéia Edward e em breve você me agradecerá por isso. –Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar e, principalmente, falar com Carlisle.

-Vou procurar Carlisle, depois eu volto. –Me esforço para manter a fachada calma, mas antes de ir, tomo seus lábios mostrando o quanto eu havia sentido sua falta.

-Não demore, ainda sinto sua falta. –Sorrio tentando mostrar que ficar com ela era tudo o que eu queria, apesar de ter imaginado um reencontro bem diferente.

***************************************************************

Ouço batidas na porta e meu primeiro pensamento é em mandar a pessoa pro inferno, mas pensando que poderia ser alguém com notícias de Hermione resolvo mandar entrar. Sentei-me na cama e quando olhei para o lado me surpreendi ao ver Lupin, que não costumava vir ao castelo com freqüência.

-Olá Harry! –Ele fala tentando sorrir, mas minha cara não devia ser muito encorajadora.

-Oi, Lupin. Como ela está? –Pergunto indo direto ao ponto, enquanto ele se sentava a minha frente com uma expressão séria.

-Me chame de Remo, já está mais que na hora. –Eu assinto e ele continua. –Ela está sob controle. O grandão a levou pra caçar. –Aquilo me deixou mais aliviado, apesar de não acabar com minhas preocupações.

-O nome dele é Emmett. –Completo enquanto meus pensamentos vagam para o que eu deveria fazer.

-Eu ainda não convivi muito com eles, mas vou fazer um esforço. –Lupin se sentia desconfortável na presença dos vampiros, que por sua vez pareciam mais acostumados com a presença de lobisomens, diziam até que o cheiro dele era bem mais agradável que o dos Quileute.

-Então vai ficar por aqui? –Aquilo era novidade e algo me dizia que tinha a ver comigo.

-Enquanto não houver algo que exija minha presença, vou ficar e ajudar vocês.

-Não tem como. Você sabe o que houve hoje... ela perdeu o controle só de sentir meu cheiro no sobretudo. Eu vi os olhos dela me fitando e eram irreconhecíveis, perto de mim ela não pode ser ela mesma. -Cada palavra pronunciada parecia arranhar minha garganta como se estivesse expelindo diabretes.

-Mas não é se afastando que você irá ajudá-la. –Apenas ergui a sobrancelha, não era possível que ele achasse que eu poderia simplesmente ir até ela e falar, mesmo com todos os Cullen entre nós. –Minerva e eu conversamos muito sobre essa situação e ambos chegamos à mesma conclusão. Vocês três se conheceram ainda crianças e passaram por muitas coisas que os fizeram amadurecer muito rápido e passaram por tudo isso juntos, ajudando uns aos outros a descobrirem-se. E agora Hermione está num novo processo de descoberta e não pode fazer isso sozinha, precisa de vocês dois perto.

-Remo, eu daria qualquer coisa para estar ao lado dela, seria capaz de fazer o que fosse, mas na atual situação eu não sei o que posso fazer. Nem praticamente todos os Cullen juntos conseguem segurá-la quando ela está perto de mim.

-Eu sei que não há como ficarem por perto agora, mas deve haver um jeito de vocês se manterem em contato, nem que seja por cartas. Eu até pensei em algo, pode ser meio bobo, mas talvez dê certo e a ajude a se sentir mais perto de você.

-Aceito qualquer sugestão. –Já havia tentado as cartas e achei muito impessoal e vazio, além de difíceis de escrever.

-Tente dar a ela presentes. Se não todo dia, algumas vezes na semana. Pode ser uma bela flor que viu no jardim, ou um desenho, um poema copiado de algum livro, qualquer coisa que ache que ela gostaria. Coisas simples, mas com significado. –Se a situação não fosse tão séria, eu iria rir.

-Remo, eu não sou um admirador secreto, não quero conquistá-la! -Eu deveria ter soado irônico, mas a idéia era boba demais para eu conseguir ficar sério.

-Bom, sei que pode parecer isso, na verdade até foi em uma experiência dessas que me baseei, mas pode ser aplicada a dois amigos que não podem se ver. É só algo para fazê-la se sentir mais perto, coisas mais palpáveis. –A sugestão até que não era ruim, mas se alguém ficasse sabendo, certamente interpretaria do jeito errado.

-Eu entendo e até acho uma boa idéia. Vou ver no que consigo pensar. –Essa seria a parte difícil, sempre que eu pensava em presenteá-la, logo me vinha um livro a mente e isso não seria o mais adequado, além disso, eu não sabia o quanto ela havia mudado.

-Agora me fale da sua missão. Como foi? –Uma boa mudança de assunto e pelo visto Remo se sentia muito mais à-vontade neste.

**********************************************************

Durante toda a noite eu pensei no que havia acontecido, não conseguia tirar a face de Hermione de minha mente, seus olhos pareciam me assombrar sempre que fechava os meus. Decidi sair do quarto, precisava me exercitar um pouco, esvaziar a mente para me concentrar em um jeito de sumir com aquele monstro e trazer a minha amiga de volta.

Caminhava devagar quando Edward veio ao meu encontro, parecia tão mal quanto eu, então o convidei para ir comigo a sala precisa conversar um pouco. No caminho ele me contara que Bella estava grávida e quando fui dar os parabéns, ele recusou e contou o que estava acontecendo com ela. Imediatamente compreendi seu estado de espírito, principalmente quando este mencionou que Rosalie não saía de perto de Bella e que lançava imagens que o feriam e provocavam.

Ao chegar à sala precisa, tentei pensar em um lugar onde poderia liberar aquela tensão e creio que Edward tenha feito o mesmo, pois ao entrarmos a sala estava vazia, parecia maior, as paredes estavam cobertas por um material resistente, assim como o teto, o chão parecia firme e tinha uma textura que parecia não permitir que o pé deslizasse.

-Quer ter uma luta comigo? –Edward pergunta quase sarcástico, estava claro que achava uma idéia ridícula e estava convencido da vitória fácil.

-Quem sabe eu não consigo usar novamente aquela magia toda que experimentei contra os comensais. –Provoco de volta, tentando suprimir as imagens que provocaram tal explosão.

-Você quem sabe, Harry. –Ele parecia claramente me subestimar e aquilo era algo que eu não tolerava.

*************************************************************

Assim que acordei, senti pontadas doloridas na região do abdômen e gemi baixinho, logo sentindo mãos frias me tocando, o que me acalmou e fez levantar rapidamente, no entanto as mãos pertenciam a Rosalie, que sorriu divertida diante do meu desapontamento e depois apontou para um ponto atrás de mim. Virei-me esperando ver Edward, mas o que vi foi um rapaz sem camisa, as costas fortes estavam machucadas, havia curativos em um dos braços e uma mancha vermelha tomando parte do rosto e pescoço.

-Ela acordou. –A voz musical de Rosalie fez o rapaz se virar surpreso. O rapaz era Harry, que tinha ferimentos também na frente de seu corpo.

-O que houve com você? –Minha voz saiu mais chocada do que eu esperava, o que o fez rapidamente pegar uma camisa para se vestir. –Não precisa. Quer dizer, deve estar doendo.

-Além disto, a visão estava ótima, mesmo com todos estes hematomas. –Aquele comentário me surpreendeu, tudo bem que Harry era muito bonito, mas ela amava Emmett. –O que? Só porque amo alguém não posso mais apreciar um belo rapaz, vai me dizer que pra você o único que existe é Edward? –Ela parecia incrédula, mas a verdade era que a resposta era sim, talvez porque tudo ainda fosse muito recente.

-Bom, claro que eu acho o Harry bonito, mas eu só penso no Edward. Quer dizer, você e o Emmett estão juntos há décadas e talvez daqui uns anos eu também me sinta um pouco mais livre, mas por enquanto tudo o que quero é estar com ele.

-Isso é bom, quero dizer, ter alguém importante assim com você. –Harry fala já com a camisa e vindo se sentar ao meu lado. –Edward deve vir assim que souber que já acordou, ele passou a madrugada preocupado com você. –Harry me diz como se tentasse me tranqüilizar, mas não escondeu que também estava preocupado, assim como os outros.

-Eu estou bem, estou confiante na medicina bruxa e trouxa! –Digo tentando animá-lo, mas consigo apenas um tímido sorriso. Ergo a mão direita, tocando-lhe suavemente a face sobre a macha já arroxeada. –Hermione fez isso ontem? –Pergunto o mais delicadamente que posso, tentando não julgá-la.

-Não, ela nem tocou em mim. Os Cullen são muito rápidos, você sabe como são ótimos protetores! –Eu concordei sorrindo, Rosalie concordava parecendo orgulhosa. –Esses arranhões foram feitos em um treino amistoso com Edward, mas não fui surrado, saibam que ele sofreu um bocado com meus feitiços, não está ferido, porém garanto que o ego está em muito pior estado que eu. –Ele parecia bastante orgulhoso, o que me fez ficar um pouco apreensiva por Edward, apesar de saber o quanto os vampiros são resistentes.

-E onde está o meu irmão? Escondido com medo de você? –Rosalie pergunta parecendo achar graça naquela situação. No instante seguinte, Tonks, que acabava de entrar, responde.

-Ele está no salão principal, narrando como Harry foi muito bem no treino esta madrugada. Parece que ele está bolando algo com Jasper e Emmett para ajudar a desenvolver os poderes de Harry. –Era ótimo ouvir aquilo, pois significava que Edward tinha outras preocupações na mente, que pudessem diminuir sua preocupação comigo.

-Hermione está lá? –Harry pergunta parecendo um pouco receoso, mas eu tinha certeza de que não era medo por ele e sim preocupação com ela.

-Não. Parece que está se isolando de tudo. Alice disse que ela não vai deixar ninguém se aproximar, mas que aceitará isto. –Tonks responde enquanto dava um embrulho para Harry, o que fez meu coração acelerar, era a fase 1 do plano, só poderia ser.

-É a nossa encomenda? –Pergunto sem me agüentar de curiosidade, enquanto Harry analisava o embrulho.

-Sim. E este é o seu par, Harry, abra. –Tonks o incentiva. Ele lança um olhar desconfiado a nós duas, mas depois abre, ficando surpreso ao ver um livro de capa negra totalmente em branco.

-É um diário de par. Você sabe o que é? –Digo sem me conter de expectativa. Tonks e Rosalie pareciam tão em expectativa quanto eu.

-Sim. Mas não sei se Hermione vai querer falar comigo depois de ontem. –Ele tinha um tom de lamento na voz que me fazia ter vontade de chorar, se bem que no momento quase tudo me dava vontade de chorar.

-Se você não tentar, não vai saber. Além disso, ela pode achar que você não quer falar com ela. –Rose foi direta e precisa, pois na mesma hora pude sentir mudança na postura dele.

-Tem razão. Eu vou descer pra tomar café e tento escrever. Também vou pedir que mandem comida pra você, Bella. –Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele, algo que me fazia acreditar que daria certo.

-Obrigada, estou faminta! Peça que caprichem nos ovos. –Eu estava com tanto desejo, que poderia passar o dia só comendo ovos, o que me fazia pensar que odiaria ovos no futuro. Com um aceno, Harry se despediu de nós, deixando-nos conspirando sobre o que poderíamos fazer para resolver o problema causado na noite anterior.

*********************************************************

Cheguei rapidamente à cozinha e pedi o café para Bella, depois peguei algumas torradas, um pedaço de bolo, um copo de suco e uma xícara de café. Segui com meu lanche para uma sala vazia no segundo andar, sentando-me na mesa do professor e organizando a comida de um lado, enquanto me sentava mais para o outro com o diário a minha frente.

-Vai dar tudo certo, ela vai responder! –Digo para mim mesmo, depois conjuro uma pena sem o auxilio da varinha, era um bom jeito de ganhar confiança.

_Hermione, você está aí? Preciso falar com você. _-Escrevo e então aguardo. Ela poderia ainda não estar com o diário, além disto, ela veria o brilho de aviso de mensagem.

Tentando não pensar que ela poderia simplesmente estar me ignorando, tento comer o bolo, deixando as torradas para depois. Já estava no fim do bolo e na metade do café, quando vejo a letra elegante e bem desenhada surgir rapidamente logo abaixo da mensagem que eu havia escrito.

_Harry, me desculpe, eu sinto muito! Eu sou um monstro horrível, devia ter morrido quando fui atingida pelo comensal, Carlisle nunca deveria ter _Vendo o caminho das coisas, resolvi escrever interrompendo-a. _me transformado, bruxos devem ser vampiros completamente descontrolados, por isso não há outros por aí_

PARE! Não quero que escreva mais esses absurdos! -A vi parar de escrever, pelo visto estava disposta a ver o que eu tinha a dizer. -_ Hermione, eu não a culpo. Não estou com raiva, medo ou qualquer coisa assim. É claro que estou preocupado com você, não quero que se sinta mal, que se sinta culpada. Meus sentimentos a seu respeito não mudaram, pelo contrário, passei a noite sofrendo por não poder te procurar, te abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Nunca me senti tão impotente em toda minha vida. _-Paro de escrever ao ver que ela escrevia algo, as primeiras palavras acabando por ficar misturadas as minhas últimas.

_Não diga isso, já estou arrasada por ver que todo meu esforço não adiantou de nada. Saber que você também sofre, só me faz sofrer mais, pois acredite, não há lugar em que eu gostaria de estar mais, que não em seus braços. _-Houve uma pausa, mas a pena parecia ainda estar no diário, então esperei um pouco. _-Eu ganhei habilidades maravilhosas, não falo as força ou velocidade, mas os meus sentidos. É tão incrível tudo o que eu agora posso ver, ouvir e sentir, no entanto toda essa maravilha é facilmente obscurecida por essa sede angustiante e opressiva. É bom poder estar perto dos outros, mas é horrível não poder confiar em mim quando estou perto deles, porém isto ainda é suportável. Já não poder estar ao seu lado, te ajudando nesse momento em que o que você mais precisa é ajuda, me faz sentir tão vazia que torna toda essa beleza o cenário do pesadelo mais longo e cruel que já tive. _-Nunca em toda minha vida eu senti tanto ódio de Voldemort e tudo aquilo que ele representava, ele não só havia destruído minha vida, como parecia determinado a destruir a vida de todos que me amavam.

_Por favor, não se sinta assim. Tenho certeza que mesmo que não esteja fisicamente comigo, pode me ajudar muito. Além disto, esta idéia dos diários de par é ótima. Se fechar os olhos e tentar imaginar, pode sentir que estamos juntos, aposto que pode até ouvir minha voz!_

Não sei.

Por acaso já esqueceu como é minha voz?

Não, claro que não!

Então me sinta sentado ao seu lado, bem perto, minha mão tocando de leve a sua, meus dedos se entrelaçando aos seus e então minha voz soando baixa em seu ouvido. Pode sentir isto?

Sim. Eu posso.

Viu, nada pode nos separar, Mione, nada. 

***************************************************************


	9. Lobisomens

Cap. 9 –Lobisomens

Eu havia acabado de tomar o café da manhã, quando Edward entra ignorando Rosalie e vindo se sentar ao meu lado. Sem dar chance para ele reclamar ou tentar me dar sermão, me lanço em direção a ele, beijando-o como ansiava por fazer a dias, ignorando a presença de Rosalie.

Sinto Edward não apenas corresponder, mas se aproximar, se juntando a mim na cama, seus lábios tomando os meus quase furiosamente, uma de suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer ao lembrar-me do prazer que conseguíamos alcançar juntos.

-Isabela e Edward Cullen! Onde vocês pensam que estão? –A voz rigorosa e desaprovadora de madame Pomfrey nos fez quase saltar e tive certeza de que se pudesse, Edward coraria.

-Sinto muito, madame Pomfrey, não se repetirá. –Edward se desculpa após se recuperar rapidamente, logo voltando para a cadeira ao meu lado.

-Espero realmente, Edward. Não só pelo local, mas pelo estado delicado de Bella. –Ela fala em tom de aviso, antes de voltar a sua escrivaninha. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer o clima tenso retornar.

-Conversei com Carlisle. –Pressenti que aquilo ia nos levar a mais uma discussão. –Ele me contou que o bebê está se desenvolvendo muito rápido, que vai quebrar suas costelas, comprimir seus órgãos internos, isso se conseguir sobreviver. –Edward tinha um tom frio, provavelmente querendo me chocar com o que me aguardava, mas eu já sabia de tudo aquilo e não desistiria.

-Já sei disto tudo, Edward, e não vou desistir. –Sua postura mudou rapidamente, como se quisesse me ocultar algo. Minhas mãos foram para meu ventre já um pouco protuberante, de alguma forma me senti ameaçada.

-Se algo acontecer a você, nunca perdoarei a mim ou a esse demônio, nem a você Rosalie. –Edward fala antes de se levantar e sair, ignorando os chamados que fiz por seu nome.

-Não se deixe intimidar, Bella. Edward está tentando mexer com seu psicológico, plantar a dúvida na sua mente, mas deixe sua barriga crescer e o bebê aparecer na ultra-sonografia que eu tenho certeza de que ele vai amolecer.

-Espero que sim, Rose. Quero que os dois se amem, não importa o que aconteça. –Eu tinha plena consciência do que poderia acontecer comigo, mas não poderia deixar nada acontecer com meu bebê.

Quando cheguei à sala dos professores, McGonagall conversava com Jasper, o representante Cullen que sempre estava envolvido nas estratégias. Lupin estava a um canto conversando baixo com Tonks, mas ao me ver chegar pára e acena para mim.

-Vejo que podemos começar com a reunião. –McGonagall fala ao interromper a conversa com Jasper. Eu apenas me dirijo à cadeira ao lado do vampiro, enquanto Lupin e Tonks sentam a nossa frente.

-Edward não participará? –Pergunto estranhando a ausência dele. Rony não estaria porque tivera que ir a Londres com os irmãos pegar alguns suprimentos em geminialidades para algumas missões da ordem.

-Ele foi a Forks, deve estar de volta no máximo até amanhã à noite. –Jasper explica calmamente. Eu já fazia idéia do que ele fora fazer e esperava que tivesse êxito. –Mas ele passou todas as suas impressões iniciais para mim e posso falar por ele.

-Neste caso, gostaria que me fizesse um relato detalhado do que aconteceu, Harry. Depois você pode fazer adendo e observações Jasper. –McGonagall inicia a reunião e eu apenas concordo, antes de tomar fôlego e começar o relato detalhado e um tanto chato das campanas, mas me atendo em riqueza de detalhes ao final.

-Se isto que está nos dizendo é verdade, então seria importante ter Narcisa e Draco aqui, pois ao que parece são os únicos contatos de Snape. –Tonks fala após meu relato, sua mente parecia fazer rápidas associações. Lupin já sabia dos detalhes e ainda parecia relutar em acreditar em Snape.

-Pelo que conhece de Draco, Harry, acredita que ele realmente pode vir a colaborar conosco? –McGonagall pergunta parecendo incerta, porém ninguém poderia ter mais motivos para desconfiar dele que eu.

-Sou a pessoa errada para lhe responder isto. Não gosto de Draco Malfoy, não me imagino confiando nele de alguma forma. –Era melhor ser sincero, até porque sabia que Jasper devia estar sentindo minha animosidade.

-Edward viu na mente dele que, apesar do rapaz parecer realmente não ser nenhum herói, ama a mãe e está odiando o lugar onde está. Ele tem altos padrões de vida e sente falta do conforto, está a ponto de explodir, principalmente porque a mãe não está muito mais feliz que ele. A única coisa que ainda o mantém agindo racionalmente é o medo de perder a mãe, por quem tem grande afeto.

-Acredita que ele pode aceitar vir para cá se oferecermos o conforto de que ele sente falta, é isso? –Lupin pergunta mantendo o tom de voz normal, apesar de suas mãos estarem apertando levemente seus braços. Ao que parecia ele estava se obrigando a encarar o vampiro a sua frente.

-Talvez se eu for até lá e usar de meu i parentesco /i com eles, Narcisa se sinta mais segura e possa aceitar vir. Também posso levar minha mãe, as duas são irmãs e isso deve fazer alguma diferença. –Tonks não gostava da idéia de ter um parentesco com os Malfoy e eu não poderia culpá-la.

-Não sabia disto. –Jasper fala surpreso, mas parecendo não gostar de não ter aquela informação, que de fato era bem relevante. –Me conte sobre suas relações familiares. Talvez isto seja essencial para não só trazê-los, mas principalmente mantê-los aqui e fiéis.

Um pouco incerta, entrei na enfermaria e olhei para onde Bella estava com Rosalie. Ouvi-a me chamar e me aproximei devagar, observando que sua face estava mais pálida, as bochechas não tinham o tom róseo que costumavam mostrar sob o sol. Apurei meus ouvidos e notei que seu coração não batia com regularidade, seria bom sugerir alguns exames cardíacos e de pressão.

-Até que enfim apareceu! Estava me perguntando se havia desistido de me proteger. –Bella falava brincando, provavelmente tentando me assegurar de que era bem-vinda.

-Eu passei boa parte da manhã usando o presente que me deram e depois fui caçar antes de vir, só para garantir. –Vi não só Bella, como Rosalie me olharem esperançosas e soube o que queriam ouvir. –Muito obrigada por esse presente adiantado de aniversário, é maravilhoso. –Vi as duas erguerem as sobrancelhas e logo imaginei o que viria.

-Quando é seu aniversário? –Bella pergunta curiosa, Rosalie sorria como se planejasse algo.

-Dia dezenove, ainda falta um tempo.

-O da Bella é dia treze, podemos fazer uma grande festa. –Alice mal acabara de entrar e já estava ao nosso lado na cama, devia ter visto que a conversa a interessaria.

-Não sei se estarei muito para festas. –Bella fala enquanto acariciava o ventre protuberante. Aquilo era algo que realmente me preocupava, apesar de acreditar que algo poderia ser feito.

-Não me fale! Eu tento ver o futuro e não vejo nada, isso é agonizante. –Alice admite com certo tom dramático, mas podia entendê-la bem. Quando a única coisa certa, na qual sempre se podia confiar, de repente não mais estava lá, o mundo parecia ruir.

-Acalme-se, eu estou confiante que acharemos um jeito de fortalecer Bella. Os exames de Carlisle estão para chegar e os do St. Mungus também, então teremos um ótimo panorama.

-Mas, pela sua magia, você realmente acredita que é um bebê saudável? –Rosalie pergunta um pouco receosa, provavelmente queria saber se era de fato um bebê ou algum monstrinho, mas jamais conseguiria dizer as palavras, já amava a criança como se fosse sua.

-Eu não posso afirmar nada por enquanto, minha magia não consegue penetrar devidamente na forte placenta, mas do ponto de vista biológico, Carlisle e eu achamos que é bem possível. –Oculto a informação de que Carlisle e eu estávamos cheios de hipóteses boas e ruins, mas nada que pudesse negar ou confirmar algo.

-E Edward, onde está? –Bella pergunta para Alice, que torce o nariz e bufa em desaprovação.

-Pegou um testrálio essa manhã e está invisível. –Ela fala em tom amargo, em total desaprovação a atitude do irmão, coisa que ultimamente parecia acontecer com muita freqüência.

-Invisível? Como assim? –Bella ficou subitamente preocupada e eu tive que segurá-la, Rosalie rapidamente apanha um copo e enche com água, pegando um comprimido do frasco de calmante que Carlisle havia deixado.

-Ele foi para Forks, não para Itália, não se preocupe. –Bella respirou pesadamente e fechou o semblante, cruzando os braços sobre o ventre. Provavelmente podia imaginar Edward indo falar com os lobisomens, mais especificamente com Jacob.

O vôo fora mais rápido do que havia imaginado, os testrálios eram animais fantásticos. Ao estarmos sobre Forks, o direcionei para a reserva dos Quileute, voei em círculos em grande velocidade usando meus olhos aguçados para ver, mesmo na escura madrugada, se encontrava algum sinal de Jacob, o que não aconteceu, porém Paul pareceu me ver e considerei isto o suficiente. Conduzi o testrálio até uma parte remota, onde ele poderia caçar e eu também, até que os lobos viessem verificar o que estava sobrevoando a reserva.

Demorei apenas cinco minutos para encontrar um cervo e caçá-lo, terminando com minha parte e oferecendo a carne ainda quente ao testrálio, que o pegou de bom grado. Paralelamente a isto, minha mente girava em torno da conversa que tive com Harry durante a madrugada. Ele me ouviu e, para minha surpresa, me compreendeu plenamente, não condenando meus pensamentos sobre Jacob e me incentivando a vir.

-Edward! O que faz aqui com essa coisa? –Seth me pergunta em pensamento, ainda na forma de lobo e se aproximando cautelosamente. Também podia ver que ele buscava fazer associações entre o testrálio e outros animais, em uma vã tentativa de descobrir o que era.

-Essa coisa é um testrálio, uma espécie de cavalo alado, coisa de bruxos. –Respondo dando de ombros, vendo nas mentes que eles não concordavam muito com a definição de cavalo alado, já que o animal era realmente sombrio. –Eu vim para falar com você, Jacob. –Falo olhando para o lobo que sabia ser ele, esperando que se transformasse em humano. Não seria uma conversa fácil, via que ele tinha certeza de que Bella já era uma de nós e pensava em mil maneiras de me matar.

-O que quer comigo, Cullen? Veio me trazer uma última lembrança da Bella? –O tom de Jacob era agressivo, mas não chegava perto da violência de seus pensamentos.

-Bella ainda é humana. E é justamente por ela que vim te procurar, mas gostaria de conversar a sós com você. –Sabia que a resposta seria não, até via alguns zombando mentalmente daquilo, já que todos tinham acesso à memória uns dos outros quando transformados.

-Não preciso dizer que isso é besteira. Agora, fale de uma vez. Mas se for uma espécie de convite para uma festinha de despedida, desista. –Em sua mente via que ele ainda desconfiava de que Bella realmente pudesse estar viva, mas quanto aquilo eu não poderia fazer nada.

-Meu pai ou qualquer um de nós sabia que havia algum risco, casais como Bella e eu não existem, apesar de haver àqueles que seduzam mortais para depois da "diversão" se alimentarem. –Jacob rosnou e os lobos os seguiram, em suas mentes havia imagens grotescas que bani tentando focar em meu objetivo. –O que quero dizer com isso, é que quando consumamos o casamento, não usei qualquer tipo de preservativo, o que ocasionou em uma gravidez.

-O que? Você veio aqui dizer que a Bella está esperando um monstrinho... –A mente dele foi tomada por imagens minhas com Bella e o ciúme o dominou, mas ao sentir suas palavras ecoarem em sua mente, pôde entender o que poderia ter me motivado a procurá-lo. Seus pensamentos me mostravam criaturas grotescas que a minha não havia alcançado. Elas devoravam Bella de dentro para fora e, por mais que quisesse gritar que não era verdade, eu não podia, porque no fundo era uma verdade possível.

-Pare! Por favor, chega. –Peço o mais firme que podia. Sem nem perceber havia me sentado recostado em uma árvore, minha cabeça estava em minhas mãos. Era o reflexo do medo e da culpa, que me castigaria levando a razão de minha existência. –Passei tanto tempo a protegendo dos outros, convencendo-a a tomar tantos cuidados e no final, serei o único responsável por sua morte. –Era um desabafo inconformado, quase um ato covarde. Jacob deveria estar rindo de mim e da minha impotência mesmo com todas as minhas habilidades e dinheiro, no entanto ele estava solidário, de algum jeito não conseguia ter raiva de mim, não desejava mais me matar, e estava confuso sobre isso, porém eu sabia que ele apenas sentia pena.

-O que você espera de mim? –Pergunta tentando se recompor, o que era bom, porque eu precisava falar, tirar minha atenção dos pensamentos ao meu redor.

-Quero que vá comigo à Inglaterra, vá até ela e diga o quão estúpida ela está sendo não permitindo que interrompamos a gravidez. Ela sabe que corre risco de vida, mas precisa de alguém que a faça entender que a vida dela não vale o sacrifício.

-Como se você não conhecesse a Bella! Ela deve imaginar que vai nascer um bebê lindo e perfeito com a sua cara. Drogue ela e faça o trabalho, depois ela não vai querer olhar a sua cara, mas ficará viva.

-Eu o faria se fosse tão fácil. Não estou pensando em mim, o problema é que Bella conseguiu o apoio de Rosalie, Esme e Hermione. Emmett não deixaria que tocássemos em Rosalie, Carlisle não iria contra Esme e, mesmo que contornássemos isso, ainda há Hermione. É necessário todos os Cullen para segurá-la.

-Se tem gente apoiando essa loucura dela, não vai ser minha opinião que vai mudar as coisas. Não adiantou quando resolveu se casar com você, não vai adiantar agora. –Em sua mente via o quanto se sentia impotente e o quanto isto o enfurecia, mas nem era necessário usar meu dom. O corpo de Jacob tremia e ele parecia prestes a explodir.

-Pense bem Jacob, Bella tem todo um carinho especial por você, é como se tivessem uma ligação tão forte quanto a minha com ela, de um jeito diferente. Use isso para comovê-la, cite Hermione como um exemplo do que acontece com uma recém-nascida. Hermione tem se controlado até certo ponto, mas ontem quase matou uma de suas amigas e Harry, seu melhor amigo, alguém por quem ela já arriscou a vida. Diga ainda que se ela quer tanto ter filhos, é porque não está preparada para a vida imortal, ofereça a ela uma família grande, cheia de filhotes. –As feições de Jacob permaneciam inalteradas, mas sua mente foi gradativamente formando o quadro. Vendo um filme passar em câmera lenta, Bella e ele cercados de crianças sorridentes e de pés no chão correndo pela reserva.

-É uma visão tentadora, mas o que garante que depois você não mudaria de idéia? Você já foi embora uma vez e voltou, demoliu o que eu havia conquistado e a tomou para você! –Aquilo era verdade e só aumentava meu desespero, porque ainda não havia chegado ao ponto de me amaldiçoar por ter voltado, mas era uma nova verdade e uma nova prova de como a minha fraqueza poderia significar a morte dela.

-Eu juro que não voltarei, principalmente porque saberei o quanto posso fazê-la sofrer. Acreditei que Bella poderia abrir mão de seus instintos e anseios humanos, mas não é verdade, e isto me motivará a manter distância. –Fui o mais sincero que pude, até podia ver o desespero de meus olhos através das outras mentes. Para eles eu era a imagem do desespero, do arrependimento, alguém que não cativava ódio e sim piedade.

-Eu preciso de um tempo. Quando você vai voltar para ela? –Jacob pergunta e eu me sinto mais tranqüilo, apesar de saber que Sam não permitiria.

-Eu ficarei até amanhã. Partirei ao pôr-do-sol, assim garanto que ninguém vai nos ver. Se precisar falar comigo, estarei na minha casa. –Jacob apenas assentiu e, se transformando em lobisomem, se voltou para os seus que saíram. Ainda pude ver que Seth desejava ficar, mas uma reunião de emergência fora convocada. Sam estava determinado a negar, a obrigar Jacob a ficar, porém se Jacob realmente quisesse ir, bastaria deixar que seu sangue nobre falasse mais alto.

Depois de vários minutos ouvindo uma enxurrada de pensamentos, finalmente vi Seth aparecer. Ele caminha vacilante até mim, sentando-se ao meu lado na varanda. Em sua mente só havia um nome e uma pergunta.

-Ela está bem. Ela se adaptou bem as poções e a vida com os amigos, não tinha perdido o controle nenhuma vez até ontem. A amiga dela estava com um sobretudo que Harry havia usado várias vezes nos últimos dias e que usava uns momentos antes de dá-lo para a amiga se cobrir. Ouvimos um grito no andar de cima e soube o que havia acontecido. Mas não foi culpa da Hermione, ela ainda é muito frágil em relação ao cheiro do sangue do Harry e estava há um tempo sem se alimentar para dar apoio a Bella. –Os pensamentos me vieram à mente, mas imediatamente os suprimi e busquei me concentrar no que havia na mente de Seth.

-Eu pensei nisso algumas vezes, mas achei que ela só sentia tanto a distância dele por ele estar no meio de uma guerra e marcado para morrer. Mas depois de tudo que disse, fico pensando se essa coisa de cantante não seja como nosso imprinting.

-Não creio. Veja bem, Carlisle e Esme, Alice e Jasper e Emmett e Rosalie não eram cantantes e, no entanto, não imagino algo que possa separá-los. Além disto, ser o cantante de alguém é ser uma vítima em grande potencial, o que é o contrário de sofrer imprinting. Não há um sentimento de proteção e cuidado e sim de desejo brutal e dominador.

-Então, porque incomoda tanto a ela? Digo, o tal Harry estava com você, estava seguro e bem, então qual é o problema? –Tive que me segurar para não rir, talvez por ainda ser muito jovem, Seth não conseguia entender o que unia Hermione e Harry e talvez nem soubesse o que ele mesmo sentia.

-Eles têm uma relação muito especial, uma amizade que ultrapassa a sua com Jacob ou qualquer outra amizade que você conheça. Mas para saber mais detalhes, creio que terá que perguntar a ela. –Nesse momento ouvimos uivos, Seth reconheceu como uma convocação e se apressou em levantar.

-Sam chama. Creio que terá sua resposta ainda hoje. De toda forma, desejo-te sorte Edward. –Agradeci com um gesto de cabeça, não queria pensar no que estava por fim, principalmente porque não dependia de mim, eu estava de mãos atadas e a sensação crescente de impotência ia contra toda a minha natureza.

_Oi, você está aí?_ -Escrevo esperando ansioso por uma resposta. Não havíamos combinado horários para conversar, por isso andava sempre com o diário, mas não sabia se ela fazia o mesmo.

_Oi, estou sempre com diário._ -Não segurei o sorriso ao ler a resposta, significava que ela estava se pondo sempre a minha disposição.

_E está ocupada agora? Não quero te atrapalhar._ -Estava falando mais por educação, queria conversar com ela sobre meu dia e saber como Bella realmente estava.

_Eu estava dando uma olhada em uns livros e exames, mas posso parar um pouco pra conversar, terei todo o restante da noite para continuar os estudos. _

_Como Bella está? Acredita que realmente nascerá um bebê?_ -Não deixei de estremecer diante da pergunta, afinal em um dia Edward estava feliz com o casamento e sua vida com Bella e no outro parecia o homem mais infeliz do mundo.

_Bom, eu li algumas pesquisas que Carlisle fez sobre vampiros e paralelos que ele traçou entre vampiros, humanos e lobisomens e, com base nisto, acredito que geneticamente seja possível. Eu poderia te explicar as razões, mas seriam páginas suficientes para escrever um livro sobre engenharia genética._

_E desde quando você entende tanto de genética? Aliás, pelo que andei ouvindo, é como se depois de virar vampira você tivesse, de fato, a resposta para qualquer coisa. Até Jasper diz que nunca ouviu falar em tamanha capacidade intelectual._

_Eu entendo como se sente, até eu me surpreendo e até estranho o funcionamento da minha mente. Basta ler uma vez sobre algo ou examinar mais de perto que de repente as informações de compreensão brotam em minha mente. É como se olhando para uma poção e examinando seu odor e textura, eu pudesse já ter quase certeza de como é feita ou seu efeito, uns testes superficiais e posso te dizer exatamente o que é e para que se aplica. O mesmo com feitiços que desconheço e exames de laboratório que nunca havia visto antes. _

_Acha que este é seu dom? Aprender as coisas muito rápido e sem explicação aparente?_ -Aquilo sem dúvidas fazia sentido, afinal Hermione sempre se destacou por sua inteligência, memória e rapidez de raciocínio, mesmo em situações críticas.

_Bom, falando em termos de quadrinhos acredito que seja uma soma de Aptidão Intuitiva e Memória Expandida. A aptidão intuitiva faz com que eu aprenda rapidamente sobre qualquer coisa muito mais rápido que uma pessoa normal. A memória expandida me permite me lembrar de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha lido ou aprendido. Em termos gerais significa que tenho um super QI, mais ou menos como uma versão feminina e vampírica do Batman. (risos)_ -Foi impossível não imaginá-la em um colã preto com capa e uma máscara, no peito o símbolo do morcego duplamente justificável. Ri como há muito tempo não ria. _Harry, você ainda está aí? Minha piada foi tão ruim assim? _

_Ruim? Eu estou chorando de tanto rir! A imagem de você de colã preto, com capa, máscara e, principalmente, o morcego no peito é impagável!_ - Ainda ria, por isso a letra saíra tremida, muito pior que sua letra normal.

_Essa imagem te fez rir? Se fosse outro qualquer poderia achar muito sexy. -_Tive que reler para acreditar que ela realmente havia escrito aquilo, no entanto uma rápida reavaliação da imagem inicial mostrou que certamente ela estava certa. Aquilo tirou qualquer traço de riso e me deixou subitamente corado, não devia pensar essa coisas de minha amiga. -_É brincadeira, não estou reclamando. Você ainda está aí?_

_Sim! Não fiquei chateado, é só que precisei de tempo para reavaliar. Quer dizer, antes eu não havia realmente imaginado algo como a roupa da Batgirl. (risos) _

_(risos) Me imaginou vestida realmente de Batman?_ -A letra geralmente impecável estava trêmula, o que significava que ela estava rindo. Aquilo me fez sentir um aperto no peito, pois podia me lembrar bem da minha antiga amiga rindo, as covinhas que se formavam em suas bochechas e o som quase musical e discreto do riso.

_Queria estar aí vendo e ouvindo-a sorrir. Sinto falta do som da voz, do seu riso. Na verdade não consigo lembrar-me da última vez que realmente rimos juntos._ -A verdade daquelas palavras machucava e me fazia perguntar que tipo de vida ele estava levando, se valia a pena tanto sacrifício.

_Eu também não lembro, mas tenho uma idéia. Vou ver se consigo uma penseira, então sempre que houver algo importante que eu deseje compartilhar, porei minha lembrança lá, para você ver, como por exemplo, essa conversa. Você faz o mesmo, então será como se estivéssemos um pouco mais perto. Gosta da idéia? _

_Claro! Vou colocar as lembranças da missão de busca ao Draco e a surra que dei no Edward na última madrugada. Você vai ficar orgulhosa do que eu fiz._ - Escrevo animado, não resistindo em fazer um desenho, mesmo sem muito jeito, de um bonequinho piscando.

_Você está melhorando, por acaso você e Rony andam praticando? _-Podia ver o semblante recriminador, já que Rony e eu geralmente só desenhávamos durante as aulas, quando elas estavam tediosas demais.

_Então, você acredita que a Bella tenha chances de sobreviver?_ -Mudo para um assunto mais seguro, não queria levar sermão via diário, ainda mais se não estávamos em época de aula.

_Fugindo do assunto? Desta vez deixo passar, mas só porque realmente estou preocupada com ela._

**N/A: Eu havia desistido de postar esta fic, mas como andei recebendo algumas reviews e vi que alguns adicionaram a fic a lista de favoritos, irei combinar o seguinte: Postarei um capítulo a cada 7 comentários de pessoas diferentes para o último cap postado. Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, então a postagem pode ser rápida dependendo de vocês. Nada de comentários do tipo: Estou gostando, postaaaa! ... Tentem escrever o que gostaram ao ler o capítulo, o que menos gostaram, façam críticas aos personagens dizendo de quais estão ou não gostando na fic, se tem algum mal aproveitado ou muito diferente dos livros, enfim, critiquem, apresentem sugestões, ajudem-me a escrever uma estória cada vez melhor!  
**


End file.
